New Beginnings
by jmeb
Summary: A phone call late one night turns Bella's world upside down. She finds herself a single mom dealing with the death of her bestfriend. With the help of a few new friends, Bella just might come to see that from tragic endings comes new beginnings. AH
1. Prologue, In Which He Sees Her

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**.

**Prologue ****  
****In Which He Sees Her**

The first time Edward saw her, he was instantly intrigued. They were both boarding a Red Eye from Chicago to Seattle. She was walking down the aisle to her seat, kitty-corner from where he sat. She was beautiful in the most natural way. Long wavy brown hair, dark chocolate eyes, and a presence about her that oozed strength, determination and...sadness. But the sadness could only be seen in her chocolate eyes. She was a rose. An empress of the garden, but she was wilting from the inside out. She slid into her seat, raised the window shade, and gazed onto the tarmac resting her head against the window. This was also the first time Edward wished he could read her mind. He wondered what she was seeing, for it was quite obvious that whatever it was could not be seen by the naked eye. She stayed this way for the duration of the flight, only looking away once to subtly shake her head when the flight attendant asked if she would like a blanket. When they reached Seattle she stood from her seat, gathered her small carry-on and floated off the plane before Edward had a chance to stand. As he exited the plane he looked for her but she had vanished; another faceless person scurrying through the airport at four o'clock in the morning.

The second time Edward saw her was on his return flight to Chicago. She was checking three large suit cases, more luggage than was required for her, he assumed, week long trip to the Pacific Northwest. What was most curious wasn't the luggage but the small child perched on her hip; a child that had not been on the Red Eye from Chicago. His curiosity was peaked and he had an inexplicable need to know. Who was she? Why was she in Seattle? Where had the child come from? And perhaps most importantly, what was the sadness that swam in her eyes? Edward did not consider himself to be a busy body in general but there was something about this woman that would not leave his mind.

The third time Edward saw her was the most shocking. It was three weeks after his return from Seattle. He had just spent a wonderful evening with his cousin and her husband in their home. He was walking to his car when he saw movement in a window of the brownstone next door. Edward looked, froze, then looked again. There she stood looking every bit an angel silhouetted against the soft lighting from the living room. She held a wine glass in one hand while the other was clasped across her stomach as though she were holding herself together. Her eyes were fixed on a point on the horizon above Edward's head; not seeing what lay in front of her but unseen images flashing behind her eyes. The sadness that she had tried to mask on the flights was unrestrained and poured forth from her very being. She was absolutely breathtaking and Edward knew in that moment he had to meet her. She was calling to him, a siren on a sandy beach, and he was powerless to stop it. To be honest, he wasn't sure he would even try.


	2. Chapter 1, In Which Doves Cry

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1  
In Which Doves Cry**

Bella sat in her coach seat on a Red Eye bound for Seattle, dazed and damn near comatose. This had not been a good day. Hell, this had been the worst day of her life. She was gone. Angela. Her best friend. Her sister, not through blood but through tears. Closer even than most biological siblings; and she was gone. Dead. Bella wasn't sure that her own heart was even beating any more. She stared out onto the tarmac and tried to forget the phone call.

_It had been a long day at work and Bella was exhausted. Things were not going well with her latest manuscript and the author was refusing to make the required changes. She had finished her day with a migraine the size of Montana and the extreme desire to slap someone, preferably one egotistical author. She wanted nothing more than to go home, drink one, maybe two…or perhaps three, very large glasses of wine and sleep until she had to come back to work on Monday. Perhaps not the most glamorous way to spend a Friday night but since moving to Chicago six months ago it had become the norm._

_She had just snuggled into the couch with her wine and the remote when the phone pierced through the quite of the evening. Bella stared at the phone with a sense of foreboding; not quite sure why she was feeling this way, but not wanting to answer all the same. The shrill cry rang again; she snagged the phone from the table and glanced at the Caller I.D. Unknown. Confused, and a little apprehensive, she answered._

"_Hello?"_

"_May I speak with Ms. Isabella Swan?" a calm female voice asked._

"_This is she, may I ask who's calling?"_

"_This is Dr. Brown form Seattle Grace", Bella stopped breathing. "Ms. Swan, I work with Angela Weber…I'm calling on her behalf. You're listed as her Emergency Contact..." she hesitated for a moment too long, Bella's breathing picked up and her heart constricted painfully._

"_Is something wrong? Is she ok? I haven't heard from her today. Is something wrong with Katie?" She rushed, surprising herself with the ability to form words, even if they were barley above a whisper._

"_Ms. Swan…I'm afraid there's been an accident. Angela and Ben Chaney's vehicle was struck on the interstate this afternoon. Ben has been admitted in serious condition", she hesitated again. "They brought Angela in… we did everything we could… her injuries were just too sever. I'm sorry, she didn't make it," said Dr. Brown, her voice cracking with emotion._

_Bella's ears were ringing. She couldn't form thought, she couldn't form words. She could barley breath. Angela. No, not Angela._

"_Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan? Are you still there?"_

_A whimper passed through her lips. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat._

"_Yes, Yes I'm here. What about her daughter, Katie? Is she ok? Was she with them?"_

"_No one else was in the vehicle. You and Ben are the only family she has listed so I haven't heard anything official, but earlier today Angie mentioned something about leaving her with a sitter tonight. I'm so sorry Ms Swan."_

"_Um, I'm in Chicago. I live in Chicago. But I'm flying out right now. I won't be able to be there for a few hours. Is there anything that needs to be done now, before I get there? Has Ben's family been called?"_

"_I'm calling the Chaney's next. There's nothing that you need to do today but you should call the hospital tomorrow."_

"_Ok. Ok. Ok." breathe "Ok. Thank you for calling. And…" deep breath "thank you for trying to save her," the last word escaping her lips as barely a whisper._

"_Your welcome Ms. Swan. We love Angela, she's family, please let me know if there is anything I can do," said Dr Brown choking back a sob._

"_Thank You, I will." With a click the line disconnected, the phone slipped through her fingers and she fell to her knees. Sobs wracked her chest. A weight unlike any she had ever felt crushed her small body. Though it was no more than twenty minutes, Bella felt like she had been sobbing for hours. Through the haze of her grief a name whispered through her thoughts. Katie Belle; her goddaughter, her responsibility, her life. _

_With a determination she didn't know she possessed Bella picked herself up from the floor, dried her eyes and reached for the phone. There was so much to do, and not a lot of time. She needed to call her father, he was only 3 hours from Seattle, he could help. She needed to get a plane ticket, the sooner the better. But most importantly, she needed to get to Katie. Nothing else matters now, the little girl orphaned too early in life, she's all that matters. All that will ever matter._

********

Bella did just as she set out to do. She called her father and had the second most painful conversation in her short 26 years. If Angela was a sister to Bella, she was a daughter to Charlie. As expected the call had not gone well. Somber, emotionally detached Police Chief Charlie Swan had cried. Bella had never heard her father cry and it was a sound she never wanted to hear again. After a few minutes of heartbreaking silence Charlie and Bella ended their phone call and he set off for Seattle. Charlie was on his way to relieve the teenage babysitter of her young charge and to watch over his adopted granddaughter through the night. If Bella wasn't there, Papa Charlie wanted be the first person Katie Belle would see in the morning.

After hanging up with Charlie she booked the first flight she could find; a one way ticket from Chicago O'Hare to Seattle leaving in just under two hours. Just enough time to pack a small bag, email her boss explaining the situation, while praying for understanding, and make it across town and through security before the gate closed. She could do it. Just barley, but it was possible.

She was brought back to reality by a flight attendant reminding her to fasten her seatbelt and asking if she would like a blanket. Bella looked into the eyes of the kind woman while trying to figure out what she was saying, words seemed to have slowed down and become muffled this evening. She was starting to wonder if they would ever come back to normal. She shook her head no and hoped it was a satisfactory answer; the woman smiled a small knowing smile and moved on her way. Focusing her attention once again on the tarmac, Bella concentrated on thinking of nothing. There'd been too much to process in the past few hours and she just needed some time away.

That was how she spent the remainder of the flight, staring into the inky black night. Unaware of the pinpricks of light above and below the plane, unaware of the snoring businessman in the seat next to her, and unaware of the handsome young doctor one row back and two seats over who had seen her enter the plane and was intrigued by her mere presence.

It had been a long day for Edward. He'd worked a 20 hour shift. He was supposed to have gotten off at 7:00 pm but a bus accident and a short staffed ER had kept him up to his elbows in trauma until nearly midnight. Just enough time to stop by his apartment to change and grab his bag before tearing over to O'Hare to catch his flight to Seattle.

A medical conference. Ugh. He was not looking forward to this. Yes he loved his job, and yes he loved learning about new techniques, and yes he wanted to do whatever he could to stay at the top of his game. But for some reason he just didn't want to go. Maybe it was because the new chief of staff was forcing the conference on him. Maybe it was because he wasn't able to leave yesterday like the other five doctors but had been forced, by the same chief of staff, to cover a shift for the grumpy old doctor's grandson. Nepotism at it's finest. Maybe he was acting like a petulant child. Whatever the case maybe he was not looking forward to spending a week in rainy Seattle, although the weather would fit his mood perfectly.

So he sat in his seat in the small crowded plane and pouted. Trying to distract himself from his sour mood, Edward looked around the plane and wondered why the other passengers where on a Red Eye bound for the Pacific Northwest. As he was perusing his gaze shifted onto a pretty young woman heading down the aisle. No, pretty wasn't the right word, she was absolutely beautiful. Edward wasn't sure he'd ever seen a more naturally beautiful woman. She had long wavy brown hair that floated loosely around her shoulders. A heart shaped face with delicate features, a small button nose and perfectly bowed lips. But perhaps her most stunning feature was her dark chocolate brown eyes; eyes that on a second glance were swimming with sadness. A sadness so profound Edward felt a small jot in his heart.

Edward watched as she strolled down the aisle and slipped into her window seat. He couldn't see much from where he sat, but he could see her lift the window shade and gaze out into the dark night. He waited to see if she would pull out a book or iPod to entertain herself on the 5 hour flight. But she did not. Nor did she sleep. She simply gazed out the window. Edward found himself starring at the back of her head for the first hour of the flight. Never had he been so consumed by a perfect stranger. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. What in the hell was wrong with him. This was a stranger and he'd been practically stalking her. Sleep deprivation had clearly caught up with him. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him from the stuffy plane to a place where chocolate eyed beauties starred back at him.

*******

"We will be making our decent to Seattle/Tacoma International Airport. Thank You for flying with us and enjoy your stay in Seattle"

The pilot's voice rang through the plane and woke Edward from his sleep. He'd slept the entire flight. A relief for his sleep deprived body but he had been plagued with dreams of chocolate eyes and his blood was simmering through his veins. This was ridiculous. He'd never even spoke to this woman. He was far to obsessed. "It's like I'm seventeen again," he mumbled under his breath.

As the plane touched down on the runway Edward cast a wary glance in the direction of the woman. She was bending down to collect a bag at her feet and preparing to leave the plane. This is most likely the only chance he'd ever get to see her again. What to do. _Should I approach her? That really will make me a stalker. Who wants to get hit on by a creepy guy at four in the morning? Good Lord Edward, get over yourself_. _Can you become obsessed with a stranger in five hours? Apparently._

He knew he shouldn't do it. He knew he should stay away. The woman was clearly dealing with something and would most likely not want his attention. He knew this deep down, but he also knew that had to speak with her, needed to speak with her. What he didn't know was how to balance his warring sides. The devil said to do it but the angel said to stop. Where was the Ego when you needed it? _Alright,_ he thought_ if she's still at the gate when I get off the plane, then I'll talk to her. I'll just say Hi. Small talk on the way to baggage claim. That won't be too bad. I'll just go from there._ Mildly appeased by his decision he began to collect his belongings and unbuckle. He looked up to see that her seat was already empty and caught the last few wisps of her hair as she flew around the corner of the aisle and out the door.

Edward jumped from his seat and ran down the aisle, bumping into grumpy passengers and nearly taking out an elderly woman. He ran down the ramp and into the terminal frantically searching for shiny brown hair. But she was gone, evaporated into thin air as though she was nothing more than illusion. Sighing and slouching in defeat, Edward headed towards baggage claim knowing in his head that it was probably for the best but his heart couldn't be convinced.

Bella turned the key in her rental and listened as it sputtered to life. The clock on the dash lit the small space, 4:23 am. She was exhausted. She'd been up for almost twenty-four hours and hadn't slept at all on the plane. She doubted she'd be able to get much sleep tonight, maybe just a few hours. If she was lucky she'd be able to sleep at some point this week but she doubted it. Thoughts of Angela kept flittering through her mind and she didn't think they would be lending to sleep anytime soon. _I'll sleep when I'm dead_, she thought. Then was immediately filled with guilt for her ill timed humor and had to stifle a sob that threatened to rip through her chest.

The compact rental navigated its way through the maze of streets in downtown Seattle. It was heading toward the apartment of Angela Weber. Bella pulled up in front of the little 3 floor walk up. She looked at the building and remembered when Angela had first told her about it eight months ago.

"_Oh my God Bella! I have found _the_ perfect apartment! I'm serious it's amazing!" she gushed._

"_Really?! It's about time Angie, you've only been looking for what 6 months? I was starting to think that you'd never find anything that met up to your standards", Bella smirked._

"_Oh shut it! I'm not that picky, I just know what I want. And I'm telling you Bells, I want this place! It's a 3 floor walk up which, you know, will be great for my ass!" she laughed. "Two bedrooms, hardwood floors, original molding. It's a bit of a fixer upper and the Land lord wasn't going to rent it till it's done, but he said he'd knock 100 bucks of the rent if didn't mind doing some of the labor. It needs painted and cleaned in a bad way. Bit of a diamond in the rough really, but Bella! I'm telling you! It's fantastic!" Angela was so excited she was practically vibrating on the spot._

"_Yea? Sounds really great! Where's it located? How's the rent?"_

"_Location is fantastic. Tons of little shops and restaurants. There's a small grocery right next door. Bus stops right in front of the building. Katie Bug's preschool is four blocks away and the hospital is six! I can walk! Can you imagine! Rents perfect not even at the top of my budget, I'll be able to set some money aside for a rainy day. God it's gonna be great! You have to come check it out with me. Let me know what you think?"_

"_Absolutely, count me in!" Bella replied, just as excited as her friend._

Angela had been so proud when she had found her little diamond in the rough. It was everything she had been looking for but most importantly it was hers. She'd found it and fixed it up. She paid the rent and didn't rely on anybody. It was the sign that things were really looking up. Looking at it know Bella had bitter sweet feelings. It was a sign of better things to come, a promising future, a wonderful life, a life that had been cut short.

She sighed shaking her head, trying to rid the thoughts that were suddenly bogging her down. Switching off the car and gathering her bag, Bella trudged up the three flights of stairs to Angela's door. She knocked softly, alerting her father to her presence.

Charlie opened the door looking haggard and worn. His clothes were wrinkly and his hair stood on end. His eyes were blood shot with dark purple bags underneath. He looked like a man in mourning.

"Bells", he sighed reaching out to her in an uncharacteristic move. He grabbed her around the waist and crushed her form to his body, holding on tightly. God he'd missed her. He hadn't seen her in 6 months and weekly phone calls just didn't seem to be enough. Seeing her in front of him, with the death of Angela hanging over head, was like a break in the clouds.

Bella clung to her father just as tightly. They were all that was left in the Swan family. No cousins, or uncles, or grandparents, just Bella and Charlie, and now little Katie Belle. Although to be perfectly honest, Katie had always been and always would be a Swan.

"I missed you Daddy," she whimpered. The nomenclature didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl and right now that's what she was, a scared little girl clinging to her Daddy.

"I missed you too, Bells. Lets get you inside, you must be exhausted."

"Ok. I am, but I really don't think I can sleep. Thanks for coming up here, it…"

"Bell," he interrupted, "don't even _think_ about thanking me. Where else would I be? She was my daughter, I wouldn't leave Katie up here all alone, I couldn't," he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know Daddy. God I'm gonna miss her," she sniffed, a tear or two trickling down her cheek. She shook her head, chastising herself for loosing control. Now was not the time. She had to keep her head in the game. She could mourn later, back in Chicago. But not now. "How's Katie Belle? Has she woken up at all?"

"Nah, she's out like a light. I checked on her after I sent the sitter home. Think I scared that poor girl to death. She was not expecting to see me come banging on the door at 11 o'clock at night." He chuckled.

"Well duh, you are pretty intimidating Dad. You didn't come with guns blazing did you?" she teased.

"Of course I did. I'm a cop, what else would you expect!" he said, puffing out his chest for affect. They both let out a chuckle, releasing a bit of pent up tension. It felt good.

"Where are you sleeping?" she asked.

He sighed looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just gonna crash on the couch. Didn't seem right to use her bed."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I think I'm gonna bunk with Katie tonight. Feels like the place I need to be." She said looking up at the ceiling while her eyes welled. Her arms wrapped around her chest to hold herself together.

"You're gonna be ok kid. You can do this. Angela knows how much you love that little girl. You helped raise her. If there's anyone that is good enough for her, it's you. Ya' know that, right?" He asked reading her insecurities in her eyes.

A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed three times before any words would come out. "Yea, I hope so", she croaked dejectedly.

"I know so," he said firmly. "Go on to bed, I'll see ya' in the morning." He reached over again and pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled the sent of her father. Trees, and pipe, and dad. It was the most soothing sent she'd ever smelled. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and she on his cheek.

"Good night Daddy"

"Night Bells"

She gathered her bag and headed down the hall to the first door on the right. She slowly opened the door and poked her head inside. The room was gently lit by a twinkling fairy night-light casting a warm glow in the dark corners. On one side of the room was a small book shelf and rocking chair with books laying haphazardly. There was a toy chest and dresser decorated with vines, roses, and fairies. And directly in front of her was a white canopy bed draped in pink and purple sheer fabric. Below the fabric, curled up tightly in a quilt made by Grandma Katharine, was a sleeping princess.

Bella crept closer to the bed and looked down on the sleeping girl. Her light brown curls were fanned around her head. Her cheeks were flush with sleep. Her tiny little mouth formed a perfect little "o" and her breath escaped in small whooshes. She was lying on her side with her hands resting under her head. Her brows were slightly crinkled and here eyes moved quickly back and forth trying to keep up with whatever dream she was having. Hopefully it was a good one, she deserved it. Bella reached down and brushed a wayward strand of hair from her forehead. This little girl was wrapped in her heart so tightly Bella knew that there was no letting her go. She knew just by gazing at her she could do this. She could raise this little girl. She would, Katie would grow to be a beautiful, loving woman; the best kind of woman, just like her mom.


	3. Chapter 2, In Which Intros Are Made

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2****  
****In Which Introductions Are Made**

Edward shifted in his seat for the third time in the last four minutes. _Do they have to make these chairs so damn hard? Find an interesting speaker and I won't be tempted to sleep. No need to punish my backside_, he grumbled in his head. It had been a long day. There had been forums, and symposiums, and seminars. The day began at 8:00 am with a mind numbingly dull two hour long orientation and wouldn't end until after a late cocktail mixer.

Edward shifted again and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and focus on the speaker. He was an intelligent man, had been through eight years of schooling and should know how to focus. Dr. Edward Masen was typically a _very_ focused man.

He'd spent the better part of a decade working towards his career. He'd earned his pre-med degree from Northwestern graduating top of his class. After applying to the most prestigious med schools in the country, he finally accepted an offer from Johns Hopkins in Baltimore. The move had been tough for Edward. It was the first time he'd lived away from his family. Adjusting to a new environment with all new faces was difficult, especially since he was not the most outgoing individual. He'd found it much easier to concentrate on his studies than his social life.

Not that Edward didn't have a social life, far from it. He was, after all, an intelligent, well spoken, kind, and handsome man. That is putting it mildly. He'd been told on more than one occasion, by more than one barfly, that he was "fuck hot", whatever that meant. He was tall and lithe, if a bit on the pale side. Most likely a result of countless hours trapped in a library basement. He was sharp angles and chiseled features. A distinguished brow and high cheek bones framed his vibrant emerald eyes. His crowning glory was perhaps the mess of hair that perched atop his head. An unusual shade of bronze, or maybe it was blond? or red? or brown? It seemed to be multidimensional and change with the light. It stuck out at odd angles, mostly from his nervous habit of constantly running his fingers through it. His cousin Alice was always telling him he'd be bald by 30 if he didn't cut it out. In short, Edward was a catch. But he'd never been caught, at least not for long.

There'd been a few casual girlfriends during undergrad and a few regretful one night stands during med school, but he'd chosen to remain unattached. It's not that Edward didn't want a relationship, he did. He'd been lucky enough to be raised by two parents deeply in love. Ed and Elizabeth Masen were the epitome of soul mates. As a matter of fact he was surrounded by them. His parents, aunts and uncles, cousin, and best friends had all found their other half. It had never really bothered Edward to be the single man out, until recently. Recently, he'd been feeling a little lonely. Not lonely enough to bed some "pretty little thing he'd picked up from the bar downtown" as his friend Emmett always suggested. He was lonely for companionship; he wanted _the one_, whoever she might be.

And now he was wondering if maybe he'd found her. The chocolate eyed beauty who had plagued his dreams and had distracted him from this damn conference all day. Those deep sad eyes were the reason he couldn't focus, couldn't sit still, and he was a little worried about what would happen if he never saw her again. He hoped this was just a passing feeling. He couldn't live the rest of his life like this. But at the same time, the idea of never seeing those eyes again saddened him more than anything ever had.

Shifting yet again and humbly lowering his head in a silent apology to the slightly irritated man sitting next to him, Edward once again directed his attention to the front of the room and tried his damndest to pay attention.

_Thump._ All of the air was forced from Bella's lungs. "Ugh" she groaned trying to breathe again. She opened her eyes to see two sparkling blue ones piercing into hers.

"Bewie?!" the owner of the eyes whispered. "BEWIE!!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down for added effect.

"Ugh! Man…kid…do…you…think…you…could…stop…can't…breathe…" Bella gasped with each subsequent bounce.

"Oops!" Katie giggled coming to a stop. She gazed down at Bella, her brows furrowing "Bewie? Why are you here?" she asked.

"Oh, you don't want me here? That's fine. I'll go" she sniffed, making to get up from the bed.

"NO!" she shrieked, tackling Bella back down. "No, you stay. Not allowed to leave."

"I'm not?" Bella asked feigning concern.

"No, never," she said with a smile.

"Oh, baby girl I missed you," Bella's arms wrapped around Katie pulling her into a hug while she dropped kisses all over the little girls face.

Holding up three fingers, she disagreed. "I'm not a baby! I'm a big girl! I'm thwee and a half!"

"Three and a half! Oh my goodness! You're right, you are a big girl. But you'll always be my baby girl, so you're just going to have to live with it." Bella kissed her again.

"Fine" she huffed crossing her little arms in front of her chest. "What are we gonna do today? Are we gonna play with mommy?" she asked smiling once again.

Bella froze. She tried to mask her emotions. She'd spent the greater part of the night staring at Katie Belle, trying to figure out how she was going to tell her, and now she would have to. _Oh God! How do I do this? I don't know what to do! _She looked at the little girl again and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Um, no, we're not going to play with mommy. She's not here right now. But Papa Charlie is…"

"And Gramma Sue?!" she interrupted.

"No, but I'll bet he'd want to play for a bit anyway." Before she even finished the sentence Katie Belle flung herself off the bed, threw open the door, and flew out into the hall. Bella watched the little girl run away and let out a watery laugh while wiping tears from her eyes.

She walked out into the living room to see Katie bouncing on Charlie much like she had with Bella.

"Hop on Pop! Hop on Pop! Hop on Pop!" she sang at the top of her lungs as Charlie huffed and prepared to assault her sides with his fingers.

His fingers danced across her sides as she began to shriek with laugher. "Hop on Pop huh? I don't think so!" he laughed and continued to tickle her until she was red in the face and hiccups were dancing from her lips.

Bella stood and watched the little girl play with her grandfather. Things were hard right now. But they would be ok in time. They had to be. They had each other, and they would make it work.

Charlie looked over at Bella while he held his grandbaby and raised an eye brow with a solemn look on his face. Bella shook here head silently answering his unasked question. No, she didn't know yet.

"What would you like for breakfast Katie Belle? Anything special?" Bella asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Frenchy Toast!" Was the answer as the little girl slid from couch to retrieve the remote. "Wanna watch the Wiggles Papa Charlie?" she asked. Pouting her lips and batting her eyelashes.

"Sure Katie-Did. Sounds good," he said, then turned to Bella with an incredulous look. "I'm lost Bells. She can already do the pouty thing and I can't say no."

Bella laughed, "Dad, you've never been able to say no, I don't know why you think this is a new thing!" She turned back to the stove and began fixing breakfast.

It wasn't long before the three were seated around the breakfast table enjoying their meal. To Bella and Charlie this was a last meal of sorts. They wanted to bask in the peace and happiness of the little girl for as long as possible. They both knew that in just a few hours, things were going to be very hard. As they were eating there was a knock on the door.

Bella looked at her father and he shrugged. "I called Jake last night. Prolly' him," he said looking down at his plate. Bella sighed and nodded as she stood to open the door.

She pulled the door open and was immediately scooped up by two massive arms and lifted off her feet. The giant buried his head in her neck and let out a shuddering breath. "Bella," he breathed.

Bella wrapped her arms around his broad back. "Jakey," she whimpered, her voice cracking on the last syllable. The held each other until a shriek pierced the air "Uncle Jakey!", and two little legs came pounding to the door. "She doesn't know yet," Bella whispered as he set her on the ground. Their eyes met for a moment. Both filled with pain and understanding.

Jake bent down and swooped the little girl into his arms and tossed her in to the air while she squeeled. "Katie Bug! How's my little princess today?" he asked as he caught her again.

"Good!" She giggled and leaned over to place a syrupy kiss on his cheek. She wiggled in his arms asking to be put down.

"Go finish eating," Bella said. "We'll be there in a moment," The little girl pouted for a moment before turning on her heel and running from the room, nightshirt flapping at her knees and curls bouncing on her back.

Jake stepped in the room and wrapped his large arm around her shoulder. It wasn't until he moved that she saw the petite woman standing behind him. "Nessa!" she cried reaching for the young woman. "I didn't see you standing behind gigantor. I'm so glad you came. How are you?"

Jake watched as his girlfriend and best friend embraced. Nessa was smaller then Bella, lucky if she reached 5 foot, with vibrant red hair that was pulled into a messy bun. Her round face was slightly drawn and her blue-green eyes a little blood shot. Although new to the group of friends, Nessa loved Angela and was taking everything hard. Bella released her friend and took a step back. Jake stood behind his girl and wrapped his arms around her offering silent support.

If it hadn't been such a somber moment Bella would have laughed. They looked like polar opposites. Jake towered over Nessa by a good foot and a half. Where she was slight, he was muscle. She was rose petals and cream, he was ebony and steel. But they were perfect for one another, with personalities like sunshine and light hearts bound together.

"Have you had breakfast?" Bella asked as she led them to the kitchen, "We're just eating but there should be more than enough."

"Food? I could go for some food!" Jake nodded as Nessa thwacked him in the stomach. "What? I'm hungry?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry. We already ate." She knew it was a lost cause but tried none the less.

"Bells offered! She wouldn't have offered if she didn't mean it. Right Bells?"

She laughingly replied, "Right Jakey. I've known you too long. And it wouldn't have mattered anyway you'd have eaten regardless of an offer."

"True, true," was the muffled response as he shoved food into his mouth.

"Done!" Katie cried as she slid from her chair and began to run to the TV.

"Freeze! Take your plate to the sink. And then I want you to go pick up your room. Don't think I didn't see that mess this morning. You also need to get cleaned up. Maybe Nessa would like to help?"

"I'd love to help! Come on Katie Pie, lets go make you gorgeous!" Nessa escorted the sulking toddler from the room and the mood instantly shifted.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Jake. _Always direct_, she thought as she mentally rolled her eyes.

Bella's mind was bogged down. There was so much to do. It was overwhelming. _Remember to breathe and you can do this_. "Well" _sigh_ " there's a few things that need to be done. I need to go down to the hospital today. Angela made me executor of her estate, so I'm guessing there will be some papers to sign." _breathe _"I'd like to take her back to Forks, that was home. I'll need to call the funeral home…"

"I can take care of that Bells, don't worry about it. Sue and I will make all of the arrangements."

She let out a deep breath, "Thanks Dad that would be great. I also need to see Ben. I can't imagine what he's going through right now. To lose your fiancé…"she trailed off unable to finish the sentence. "Jake, would you and Nessa be able to stay with Katie for the day? I can't take her with me."

"Sure that's no problem. I've already taken off this whole week. I'm here for whatever you need."

"Oh shit, work. I completely forgot. I sent my boss a desperate email last night before I got on the plane. I don't even know what's going to happen with that. I guess I should just turn in my resignation. That would probably be easiest," she mumbled to herself.

"Like hell you will!" bellowed Charlie. Bella froze, stunned at the outburst. She'd never heard him like that before. His eyes softened but his face remained rigid. "You're keeping your job Bella. There's no reason for you to stay here."

"But Katie, Dad. Angela left her to me, you know that. She's just lost her mother I can't take her away from the only place she's ever known, the only family she has. I can't do that to her Dad. So much has already been messed up that could have been avoided, I can't add another mistake to her little life." Tears were welling up in her eyes and her voice cracked.

Charlie's entire demeanor softened as he rose from the table and knelt by his daughter. "Bella" he took both her hands in his. "There's no need for you to stay here. There's nothing for you in Forks. You'd have to live in Seattle, Sue and I are a three hour drive away as it is. What's another two hours by plane? We'd probably see you just as often if you were Chicago any way."

"But Jake…"

"Don't stay for me Bells. Publishing is your dream. Chicago is your dream. Don't give it up. What would Ange say? You and I both know what she'd say. She'd say the same thing she did the last time you tried to pass this up. "Get your Ass on that God Damn plane before I drag you on it by your hair!" I was there. She was riled. She would have too!" He said with a smile. "You have to do this for Katie. You need to be happy to make her happy. You won't be happy here Bells, you know that."

"But I don't have anyone in Chicago. I haven't been there long enough. How can I do this on my own?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bells, you'd pretty much be on your own here too," Jake said lifting her chin. "Nessa and I are the only ones here and we won't be for much longer. She graduates in May and we both want to head south. I'm not trying to force a decision on you, I just want you to look at the whole picture." he said softly.

"I didn't know that," she whispered. "That makes it different. Maybe it'll be better Chicago anyway. It's hard taking Katie to Forks." She was quiet for a moment then looked up at both men with wide imploring eyes. "Do you really think I can do this?" They answered simultaneously.

"Absoluetly"

"Without a doubt"

She let out a shuddering breath. "Ok, I'll go back. I can take two weeks off. That's not much time. I don't know how I'll get everything wrapped up before I have to go back. The apartment needs packed, bills gone through. Oh my…" her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry we'll help" Charlie reassured.

"Don't worry about the apartment. When it's time to go, pack as many suit cases for Katie as you can manage. You and Katie can decided what you want in Chicago and what gets boxed up. I can get the guys from the garage to help pack up the apartment. I bet I can even convince Embry to take a road trip with me to Chicago to bring all of Katie's furniture! That'll give you a week here and a week to get you and Katie settled before you have to go back to work. It's not a lot but it's what we have. I think we can make it work."

Bella let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, a small weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Jake", tears spilled onto her cheeks. She reached for her friend and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Don't even. Were family, it's what we do."

So with plans for the day, the four adults set out to take care of business.

*******

Bella approached room 315 with a heavy heart. Although she knew this was real, that Angela…it still didn't seem real. But this? This made it real; too real. She stood with her hand on the doorknob trying to gather the courage to knock. She didn't blame Ben, it wasn't his fault. Actually she didn't really know if anyone was to blame, she didn't even really know what happened. But she would never blame Ben.

Her hand grasped the knob tighter. Slowly raising her other hand she rasped a staccato tattoo. A muffled voice granted her entrance and she pushed the door open. She struggled to contain the gasp that wanted to escape.

Ben sat on the hospital bed attached to IV's and monitors. His left leg was in a cast suspended from the ceiling. His head was bandaged, his face covered in bruises, barely recognizable. His head slowly turned towards the door and their eyes met. Bella couldn't swallow around the lump in her throat that formed when she saw tears begin to violently rush down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 3, In Which We Meet Ben Chaney

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3****  
****In Which We Meet Ben Chaney**

Ben Chaney was a typical guy. He sported All-American good looks, jeans and t-shirts, and an obsession with video games. He was on the quiet side, but kind and deeply loyal. Friends of Ben Chaney would be friends for life. That was why when he'd met his high school sweetheart again after a four year separation they seemed to pick up right where they'd left off.

Angela Weber had been his first love. Actually, she had been his first everything. They'd played coy all through junior year of high school shooting one another flirty smiles and challenging looks but he was too nervous to make a move. It took Angela, a bonfire, and Bella Swan to make the first move.

_It was a Saturday night and they were at First Beach. Their hometown of Forks, Washington, wasn't much to look at. The locals joked that if you blinked while driving by you'd miss it. There also wasn't much entertainment to be had in the sleepily logging town so the teens often camped out on the beach with a roaring bonfire and cheep beer purchased by older siblings who felt sorry for them._

_Bella and Angela had been sitting across the fire from Ben and his friends for the better part of an hour. Neither of the clearly infatuated teens made any move to speak to one another, but chose to fling their trade mark smirks and laser beam eyes across the sand. Bella had just about enough._

"_Ange, are you ever going to talk to him?"_

"_What?! Talk to who?" she asked, feigning confusion._

"_Oh, for Christ's sake. Don't play dumb with me. I'm not an idiot. I've been watching you throw your sex eyes at Ben all night. Scratch that, you've been doing it all year! Are you going to man up already or am I going to have to do something about it?" she asked exasperated_

_Angela stared at her friend wide eyed, slack jawed, spluttering. "I…I…um…what?...but..."_

"_Come on Angie, he's clearly into you. Everyone knows it. You know Ben, he's shy. Probably too shy to ever talk to you. You're too much a like, ya know that? The way I see it is nothing's ever going to happen unless you man up talk to him. Here", she said handing Ange a beer. "Drink this. Don't just stare at me drink it!" she said shoving the can into her friends hand._

_Angela looked down at the can, back up at Bella, across the fire to Ben and then back to Bella. A devious smile started to spread across her face. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right," she said before chugging the contents of the can. "Give me another, I need synthetic courage!" _

_Bella smirked and handed another beer to Angela who chugged it like a heavy weight frat boy. She threw the empty cans in the fire, stood up and strode across the sand._

"_Ben?" she called as she approached. The gaggle of boys who had been laughing, at something only boys find funny, quieted and turned to the girl. _

"_Ye…Yes Ange?"_

"_Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked reaching for his hand. She grabbed it and dragged him closer to the shoreline and farther from their nosey friends before he had a chance to answer._

"_Um, sure," Ben sputtered as her grip on his hand tightened. She stopped on the wet beach and turned to face him. She took a deep breath, the butterflies in her stomach were whirling uncomfortably and she began to wonder if maybe chugging two cans of beer in less than two minutes was such a good idea._

"_I want to try something," she said taking as step closer and reaching towards him._

"_Um ok?" he asked rather than stated, not quite sure what she was going to do but more than willing to play along. Angela reached for Ben and fisted his shirt tightly in her hand before giving it a good yank, forcing him to take a step forward. Their bodies crashed into one another and she looked into his eyes for just a moment before her eyes flitted down to his mouth and back again in a silent question. Not sensing any hesitation she made her move and planted her lips firmly on his._

_It was…well, it was a little awkward. But first kisses tend to be. Teeth bumped and tongues clashed and there was a little more saliva than either of them had anticipated, but it was still fantastic. _

_Angela, breaking the kiss first, sheepishly glanced up into his eyes while flushing a lovely shade of pink. "Um…I…that was…I…"she stuttered, not quite sure what to say._

"_Ange?" he said looking down at her. "Shut up" he requested before grabbing the back of her neck and bringing her lips in for anther kiss._

_Bella looked on from her spot near the bonfire and smiled at the couple, pride welling up inside of her. Pride for her friend, that she was finally brave enough to get what she wanted. Bella turned to look across the fire at the boys who were cheering on their friend with cat calls and whistles. One boy, a year younger than Bella caught her eye, he smirked and raised his beer in a silent toast congratulating her on a job well done. Bella raised her beer before taking a sip with a small satisfied smile gracing her lips._

Ben and Angela dated throughout their senior year of high school. They seemed to click in almost every way. They spent a glorious summer together before heading off to separate colleges in the fall. As good as they had been during high school, they were just as strained during their freshman year of undergrad. The distance between the two, Ben in Alaska and Angela in Seattle, and the demands of their course load finally split them apart. It had been a mutual separation. Two equally broken hearts that wished it could work but recognized that the timing just wasn't right.

Ben dated a few girls during and after college. Nothing too serious, no one was quite the same as Angela. He graduated from the University of Alaska with a degree in Computer Science and found an IT job in Seattle. He'd been in Seattle a little over a year when he ran in to Angela again. Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was his lack of culinary talent, but he found himself sitting in the ER at Seattle Grace early one evening with a three inch gash in his hand and one Angela Weber as his triage nurse. To say they were shocked and delighted is an understatement. Ben and Angela seemed to pick up right where they left off.

Two months into their relationship Angela and Ben had a quite dinner with Bella, and Angela finally introduced him to her daughter, Katherine Isabella. The night of the dinner Angela was a nervous wreck.

"_God Bella, should I really be doing this? Should Katie meet my boyfriend? What if it doesn't work out? What if she gets attached and we split again, not only will I have a broken heart but so will my 2 year old. I don't know how to fix a broken heart?! Oh my God! This is a bad idea! What if he hates her? What if he's not good with kids? What am I going to do? What if she hates him?! I love him so much but everything rests on tonight. I can't pick a man over my daughter! Oh my God, this is a terrible idea!" Angela rambled, barely taking the time to breathe, definitely not giving Bella the chance to talk. She was three seconds away from a full fledged panic attack._

"_Angela Grace Weber! You listen to me!" Said Bella while grasping her friends face firmly in her hands and forcing her to meet her eyes. "Calm. Down." she said. "You need to breath. Everything is going to be ok. Ben already knows all about Katie Belle. You've told him everything. He is not your parents. He accepts you and your daughter. I know Ben. _YOU_ know Ben. He is a good loving man. He will love your daughter like his own. You've met his family. You've seen him with his nieces and nephews, remember? You were so excited the night you came home. You said 'Ben is a man who loves children, I think I fell more in love with him tonight'. Nothing has changed. Ok? I'll be here for you tonight. There is no use worrying over things we cannot control. Was it worth it the night you kissed him for the first time?" Bella asked staring at a wide eyed Angela who nodded her head. "Were you scared?" another nod. "Was it worth keeping Katie?" a vigorous nod. "Were you scared?"_

"_Terrified" she whispered._

"_And the worrying was for naught. You can't fly if you don't step off the ledge. You can't let fear control what you do. Don't let it ruin what you have with Ben. This could be the very best thing that has ever happened to you. Well aside from meeting me of course…and I suppose Katie Bug," she said smugly. _

_A wry giggle burst from Angela's lips as a watery smile formed on her face. "Thank you Bella," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around her roommate, best friend, and sister. "God, you're too good to me. What did I do to deserve a friend like you."_

"_I think you have that the other way around. Or maybe we just deserve each other. Now come on," she said taking a step back. "Let's get you ready for your date, you've got a hot piece of ass coming over tonight and you need to look good!"_

_Angela laughed, a full laugh this time, wiping the stray tears from her face. "God Bella, I don't know what you've been looking at but I always look hot. There's really not much to improve!"_

"_Always so humble," Bella mumbled with a role of her eyes while she tried to fight a smile. _

And just as Bella predicted the night was a complete success. Ben was a natural with Katie, and she thought he was the greatest thing since Elmo on Ice. It was love at first sight. All three adults breathed a collective sigh of relief, things were good and they were going to be great.

Four months later, six months after meeting again, Ben proposed and Angela accepted. It had been a long time coming. High School sweethearts who shared an everlasting love, the kind of love they write poems about. The wedding date hadn't been set and no real steps had been taken to joining their lives. Ben still had his apartment, Angela and Katie had theirs' but there was no real rush. Why should there be when they had the rest of their lives?


	5. Chapter 4,In Which Some Q's Are Answered

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**_Continued from Chapter 2..._**_  
__Ben sat on the hospital bed attached to IV's and monitors. His left leg was in a cast that was suspended from the ceiling. His head was bandaged, his face covered in bruises, barely recognizable. His head slowly turned towards the door and their eyes met. Bella couldn't swallow around the lump in her throat that formed when she saw tears begin to violently rush down his cheeks._

**Chapter 4****  
****In Which Some Questions Are Answered**

Bella cautiously made her way over to the bed. She gently grasped his hand. He squeezed her fingers with all his might and closed his eyes. "Ben…" she breathed. They sat this way for an immeasurable amount of time, neither saying anymore. His grip loosened on her hand and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few time, expelled a lungful of air, and looked at her.

She didn't know where to begin, what to say. They should teach you this sort of thing in school. No one needs to know calculus. They should just drop it and have a class on "How to Face Heartbreak in Everyday Life". Ben made it easy on her, he went first.

"God Bella," he croaked, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, it was just so fast." She reached for his face and gently brushed away the tears that were still streaming.

"Shhh," she soothed. "There's nothing to apologize for Ben. It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

"There was nothing I could do. One minute we were fine. Angie was holding my hand and laughing, and the next…" he trailed. "They said it was a drunk driver. I didn't even see him. He was driving down our side of the highway going the wrong way. We were going so fast. I didn't even get to hit the breaks". A sob ripped through his chest and he gasped for air. The beeping in the room suddenly increased as his heart hammered in his chest.

Bella continued to stroke his face and murmur words of comfort. Slowly his breathing returned to normal. "How are you Ben? They wouldn't tell me anything at the front desk."

He took a deep breath and robotically replied, "Physically? I'll live. They said I have a couple of broken ribs. My leg shattered in three places and they had to operate on it last night. I've got a concussion and bruises covering most my body. I'll heal up in a couple of months. Apparently it's a miracle I'm alive. Not sure I see it that way." He muttered the last part under his breath. She lifted his hand to her lips in response. "Emotionally?... I don't think I'm ever going to be ok," he whispered. Bella leaned down and kissed his cheek. He squeezed her hand, a silent sign of solidarity. She understood. She didn't know how she'd be ok either. "Thank you for being here".

"There's nowhere else I could be Ben. You're family too." A small smile made an appearance on his face for the first time since the crash.

"Has your family been by?"

"Yea, they came in last night. Mom wouldn't leave. I finally convinced her to go with Dad just before you came. She needs to rest and eat something. Do…do the Weber's know?"

"Honestly? I don't know. My plane landed at four this morning. Aside from Charlie and Jake, you're the first person I've talked to."

He squeezed her hand again before haltingly replying, "I think they should know. It's what Angie would want."

Bella sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I know. It's been four years. I just don't know how they'll respond. The last time they spoke to her was bad." Their eyes met briefly. The weeks following the meeting with Angela's parents had been horrible. Up until now, they had been the worst in both Bella and Angela's lives.

_Bella opened the passenger side door and pulled the sobbing young woman from the car. She nearly toppled over as Angela leaned into her for support. She grabbed her friend around the waist and practically drug her up the steps to her childhood home. As they reached the door it swung open to reveal a pale looking Charlie. Their eyes met and he stepped back to let them in._

_Charlie stopped Bella and gathered Angela in his arms like a small child. The trio headed up the stairs to Bella's room. Charlie gingerly sat Angela on the bed and took a step back. He'd never been good with emotions and frankly, crying woman terrified him. He nervously shuffled from one foot to the other, not sure what to do. Bella took a step toward her father and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Daddy. You can go downstairs. I'm going to stay with her for a little while and then I'll come down," she whispered. Charlie reached up and squeezed her hand that still lay on his shoulder. With one last look at the sobbing woman, he left the room._

_Bella helped Angela strip from her jeans and pull on a pair of old worn sweats. She tucked her into the small twin bed and then climbed in beside her. She gathered her friend in her arms and held her until her sobs turned to whimpers, and her whimpers finally became deep steady breathing. Bella watched her friend sleep, her heart breaking. _How can they do this? _She wondered._ _After a few more minutes she slowly untangled their limbs and quietly left the room._

_She found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table with an untouched cup of coffee staring into space._

"_I take it, it didn't go well?"_

_A mirthful laugh escaped her lips. "No, it didn't go well." They sat in silence a moment longer. "It was awful. We knew they wouldn't take the news well but I never thought they could be so cruel to their own daughter. Dad, I've never been more disappointed in another human being in my entire life." She stared down at the table, picking at the fraying table cloth._

_Charlie cleared his throat. "What did they say?"_

_Anger flashed through Bella's eyes. "They called her a whore," she spat. "Said her child was an abomination and that she should be ashamed of herself. That they were ashamed of her." Charlie startled at the venom in her voice. She continued. "They said, 'We raised you better than this Angela Grace. What about the father? Where's he in this mess you've created?' She told them that he wasn't involved. That he didn't want to be and she wasn't going to force him. She doesn't want her baby to have a father that resents her. The baby doesn't deserve it." She let out a sigh and swallowed before continuing. 'Well then' her father said. He looks her right in the eye when he says it too. He says 'Well then, I'm glad you feel that way. We feel the same way. We don't want that baby either. Either you give it up for adoption once it's born or you give up your family. We won't have your sins staring us in the face everyday."_

"_No…" Charlie breathed, staring wide eyed at his daughter._

"_Oh yea," Bella spat. "Dad, I was so proud of her. She stood up straight, looked her father dead in the eye and said, 'I choose my baby. Every time.' Her mom started sobbing and her dad just stood there. Nodded his head once and left the room. Came back in few minutes later ,shoved her bag into her hands and told her to get out. Said her choice was made. She looked at her mom one more time. Agnes couldn't even look her in the eyes. She just sat there staring at the floor and crying. So we left. She held it together until we got in the car and then she just broke down."_

_Charlie shook his head, anger boiling just under the surface of his skin. "I always knew that Reverend Weber was straight laced. Fanatic even. But this…I just can't believe it."_

"_She just keeps mumbling about how she's all alone, and how she's messed up and now her baby won't have any family. I told her she was wrong, that she'd have you and me. That she had family."_

"_Damn straight she does. That girl up there and her baby's a Swan, through and through. I take care of my family. She'll be ok and so will my grandbaby." He stated resolutely, nodding his head to emphasize his point._

_Bella had never loved her father more. She knew that Charlie Swan was a good, honest man. To see him so selflessly love another man's child brought tears to her eyes. She stood up from her chair and flung herself into her father's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Damn straight," she said hugging him with all her might._

The next few weeks and months had been hard. Bella and Angela returned to Seattle to finish out their senior year of college. Angela tried contacting her parents more than a few times, but they never responded. She had hoped that with time they would come to forgive her, but they didn't. The only happy moment with her family mess happened when she was 24 weeks pregnant. A letter came in the mail addressed to Angela. It was from her younger twin brothers. They disagreed with their parents, thought they were being "complete and total dick heads and needed to pull their heads out of their asses." They were just 14 at the time and had no way to come see Angela. Besides that their parents had practically threatened them with their lives if the ever did. She only saw them a handful of times in the past four years but they exchanged letters, emails, and phone calls on a regular basis. They turned 18 in a few weeks and were planning on coming to Seattle to spend the weekend with Katie and Angela.

"The boys need to know," Bella said, breaking out of her memories. "I'll call them first. Then I'll call Agnes and Bill."

Ben searched her eyes. He knew this was just as hard for Bella. She and Angela had been inseparable since they first met in the 2nd grade. The past four years had cemented their friendship in away that was breathtaking to behold. "Hey," he whispered. She continued to stare at the blanket. "Hey," he repeated while slowly raising her chin to look in her eyes. "This is all going to be ok. Somehow," she nodded.

"How's Katie?"

"Good for now. Nessa and Jake are watching her. She doesn't know yet. Jake sent me a text, said she was asking where her mom was and he didn't know how to explain. You know you'll always be apart of her life right?" she suddenly questioned.

Tears welled in his eyes, "Ya" he said. "I don't think I'm going to have much to offer for awhile. She going back to Chicago with you?" Bella nodded. "Good. I was afraid you'd wanna stay here. A fresh start, a new beginning; that's what she needs. You'll give it to her." He said.

A watery smile appeared on her lips, "God Ben, when did you get so deep?"

"Oh Baby, I've always been deep," he smirked, waggling his eyebrows. They quietly chuckled. The banter felt good, a small and necessary taste of normalcy. "I'll fly out and see you guys in a couple of months."

"And you'll call? I know she'll like that."

"I'll call." he hesitated before continuing. "I don't know if this is necessary but, it might be a good idea to go over the will with the lawyer. Just to make sure that no one can take Katie from you. I don't want to see that little girl lose two moms," he said with a trembling voice.

"I have an appointment today." A breathy laugh escaped. "Thank God Angela was so anal retentive huh? I thought she was crazy when she set up a will. What 23 year old does that? God she was so smart."

They both smiled. "Yea, she was." They sat in companionable silence for a little while longer before Bella stood and kissed Ben softly on the forehead.

"I'll stop by tomorrow. We'll see how you're looking by the end of the week, maybe I can bring Katie by before we leave." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she added, "Wouldn't want to scar her for life when she looks at your ugly kisser!"

"Ha, Ha. Aren't you a comedian." He smiled.

They said one final good bye and with a wave she was out the door.

*******

The orderly worked his way through the maze of halls in the basement of Seattle Grace. The ceilings were low and there were no windows. To Bella it felt like a catacomb; a fitting environment for a morgue really. The man pushed through a set of doors and briefly paused at a desk, scratched something down in a notebook then looked back at Bella. "Just give me a few minutes, I'll get everything set and then you can come back."

Bella nodded attempting to steel her nerves for what she would see.

He was gone for maybe ten minutes tops before he poked his head out another door and beckoned her to follow. "She's right through here. I'll give a few minutes privacy." He led Bella in to a large open room with multiple square doors on the walls and a few steel tables spread around the room. On one of those tables laid Angela Grace Weber. Bella's steps faltered. She wasn't sure if she could move another muscle. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She shouldn't have come alone. She should have brought someone with her. She wasn't strong enough for this. But she hadn't, so she forced herself to take one, then two, then three steps towards the table and before she knew it she had arrived.

She looked down on her friend. She looked like Angela, but not. Her light brown hair was splayed limply around her head, a halo. _So appropriate, _she thought. She reached out a hand and tenderly smoothed the hair on her head. Her face looked peaceful outwardly there were no real signs of the trauma she'd endured. The rest of her broken body was covered a sheet and it was easy to imagine that there was nothing really wrong with her. There was a small cut above her right eyebrow but that was the only sign of the head wound that ended her life.

A blow to the side of the head. Blunt force trauma. Irreversible brain damage. Internal bleeding. Brain Dead. These were the words the doctors had used, but none of them seemed to fit the vibrant woman Bella had known.

A sob ripped through her chest. She reached out and grabbed Angela's cold hand holding on tightly. Her body was wracked the tremors as the emotions she'd been trying to hold at bay for the past 24 hours fought to be released. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground still clutching the lifeless hand. She pressed her forehead to Angela's hand as she mourned the loss of her friend. Memories of a lifetime together began flooding her mind.

Her 8th birthday party when Angela came wearing the pretty yellow dress. Hiding under the bleachers in the 7th grade when they tried their first cigarette. Sleepovers and girl talk. Their high school graduation. The frat party that Angela had dragged her to on the day that changed both their lives. Katie's birth. Her first birthday. The images flew faster and faster until they were an unrecognizable blur. The only thing that she could see was Angela's face; her blue eyes sparkling with untold secrets, her head thrown back in laughter and a wide smile on her face.

Yes, this was the way that she would always remember Angela Weber. That was who she would share with her daughter. Their daughter.

Bella felt a tentative hand gently squeeze her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes to see the orderly looking down on her. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes," she said looking at Angela one more time. "We'll be alright."


	6. Chapter 5, IW Little Hearts are Broken

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 5****  
****In Which Little Hearts Are Broken**

"So, how did everything go today?" Charlie asked while scooping up a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Bella sighed. It was just after 7:00 pm and she and Charlie were sitting down for a late dinner. Jake and Nessa had taken Katie out for pizza giving them a few moments to decompress.

"Well, I got a lot done. I guess that's good. Saw Ben." She moved her peas from one side of the plate to the other. "He's a mess, but they say he'll be ok. He's completely heartbroken, which is expected." She moved the peas back again. "I think he'll be ok, eventually." Charlie nodded. "Stopped to see Jenks and went over all the paper work. Everything's being transferred to my name. I'll be able to cancel utilities and square away any open accounts she has." She absent mindedly swirled her potatoes. "The life insurance policy should take care of all of her debts. There's not many, Ange worked hard for everything she had. There won't be a lot left over but it'll be enough to get Katie set up in Chicago and start a college fund, so that's good." She sighed and stabbed at her meatloaf.

"You gonna eat that food, or just play with it?"

"Huh?" She asked looking up into his bemused eyes, then back at her plate. "Oh, I didn't realize…sorry. Anyway, I had him double and triple check everything that has to do with Katie. I just wanted to make sure that it's all legal." She paused and looked into her father's eyes. "I need to call the Weber's. I don't know what they are going to say but I can't let them take that little girl. It won't happen," she said firmly, her eyes flashing briefly.

Charlie cleared his throat. "What did Jenks say?"

She smiled, the first real smile he'd seen since she came home last night. Had it only been a day?

"She's mine. Angela was clear in her wishes. There's nothing they can do."

"Good, that's way it should be."

A brief moment of contentment passed between the two before she continued. "I called the boys, Dylan and Isaac. It's what Angela would have wanted. They said they'd heard from the Chaney's. Apparently Mrs. Chaney knew that Ange still spoke with her brother's and wanted them to know before the gossip mill started churning. Their devastated. I'm glad I called though, I think hearing from me may have brought a little closure. I don't know, maybe not but it's what I'd like to think."

"I'm sure it did. Those boys see you as a sister too. I'm sure they were glad to hear from you."

She nodded again. "They hadn't said anything to their parents but said that there were rumors going around town about the accident. They need to be told. I just…I just…" she looked up at him again with wide innocent eyes looking so much like the little girl she once was. "I just don't know how to do it," she whispered.

"I'll do it. I don't have any problem speaking to that man. He knows how I feel. We've had our words over the years."

"Thanks Daddy. Just don't be too rough, he's just lost his baby girl."

"No, that happened four years ago," he growled.

"I know Dad. Just…try to be nice."

He smirked a little. "I'll see what I can do."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will." She looked at the mess of food on her plate and pushed it away. "I saw her while I was at the hospital," she said softly. "She looked beautiful. Peaceful." Tears welled in her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She couldn't say anymore. Not right now.

Shaking her head and clearing her throat she looked at her father, changing the subject. "I'm gonna tell Katie tonight, when they get back."

Charlie's face softened and he nodded slowly. "Prolly for the best. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you just be there? I'm not sure how she's going to respond. I kind of want to be the one to tell her, I think it'll be best coming from me," he nodded in agreement. "But I think I'm going to need your support."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it softly, "Whatever you need Bells, you know that."

Changing the subject again she asked him about the plans for the funeral.

"Sue and I have it all squared away. We met the Gus from _Hamelton Funeral Home_ and they did a real great job of getting it all set. They're gonna pick her up tomorrow to start getting things ready. The funeral will be on Wednesday afternoon. Sue's putting together a meal for afterwards at our house. We just need you to do a couple of things. Um, can you find some clothes for her to wear?"

"Anything?"

"Yea, whatever you want."

"That's not a problem, I'll look through her things tomorrow morning."

"Good, I'll meet Gus at the hospital and give it to him before they head back to Forks." He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We didn't pick out a headstone. Thought maybe you'd like to do it. Doesn't need to be done right this minute, it'll take a little while fore the stone to be cut anyway. Maybe just before you head back."

"Yea," she whispered. "I'd really like that."

"Um, last thing. We didn't know if you'd like to speak? I'd like to give a eulogy, but I didn't know if you'd like to?"

Bella frowned. "No, I don't think so. I think I want Katie to be there after the casket is closed and I don't want to have to leave her side for a moment. Katie was the most important thing to Angela. I think I would honor Ange more by watching over her daughter."

"Yea, thought you might say that. I agree. That little girl's gonna need some love this week."

"She sure will."

They heard a key rattle in the lock and the door swing open. Little feet hammered the floor as Katie ran to the kitchen.

"Bewie! Papa Charlie! I missed you!"

Charlie scooped the little girl up in his arms and kissed her nose. "I missed you too Katie Bug. Did you have fun today with Uncle Jake?"

"Oh yea! We played dress up and Jake wore a crown and pink feathers! He pouted and Nessa said that if he stuck his lip out like that a bird was gonna poop on it!" She giggled at the thought.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jake. "I'm a man! A very manly man. Men shouldn't wear crowns or pink feathers!"

"Aww, but you were so pretty baby!" Said Nessa laying a hand on his arm.

Katie giggled some more. "Yea! Pretty Jakey! You make a good princess!"

"That's it!" he yelled, stealing Katie from Charlie and tickling her mercilessly. He continued until she was nearly hysterical with laughter, then kissed her on the forehead and handed her to Bella.

"Well folks, I think it's time for us to hit the road. Katie, we had fun with you today munchkin, you try to stay out of trouble. Bells we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'll give you a call. I don't have anything thing planned, we'll probably just spend time together." She said giving him a meaningful look.

Jake nodded. It was a good idea. Katie would need to be in a familiar place with family tomorrow. "Just let us know and we'll be here." Hugs were passed around and the couple headed home.

"So you had a good day?" Bella asked Katie.

"Yep. It was fun. Jake and Nessa are cool."

Bella smiled and rubbed her nose with Katie's. "Good I'm glad to hear it."

"Bewie, where's mommy? Uncle Jakey said she wasn't coming back today. When's she coming home? I miss her."

Bella sighed, this was it. Her chest constricted and her breathing became shallow. She looked at her father who didn't look to be much better off. Bella carried the little girl into the living room and sat on the couch settling Katie in her lap. Charlie sat in a chair next to them.

"Katie there's something I need to tell you." Bella looked into her wide innocent eyes. She prayed to whatever God there might be that this news didn't take that away; that her childhood wouldn't be shattered. "Baby girl, last night Mommy and Ben had an accident. Another car hit theirs. Mommy and Ben had…lots of owies." Katie's eyes widened and began to fill with tears. "Ben's with the doctors and they are going to help make him better. But mommy," she stalled then swallowed before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Mommy had a big owie." Tears fell onto Katie's cheeks.

"Is she ok?" she whispered.

"No baby, she's not ok….Sweetheart…Mommy died, she's not going to be able to come home anymore." Bella's eyes welled and she used all her strength to keep them at bay. This wasn't about her right now, this was about Katie. She had to be strong for Katie.

Katie's brow furrowed in thought. "Like Sparky?" she finally asked.

Startled by the question, Bella looked to Charlie who simply shrugged. "Your goldfish?"

"Yea," she nodded "Mommy said Sparky died and I couldn't see him anymore."

"Um, yea like Sparky," Bella hesitatingly replied.

The tears and whimpers turned into full fledged sobs at this statement. Katie wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and buried her face in her chest. She cried relentless tears. Bella pulled her tighter and rubbed comforting circles on her back. "Oh baby, it's gonna be ok. I'm here now and I'm never gonna let you go. I love you baby. It's gonna be ok." She continued in this manner until the little girls tears quieted some. Bella pulled Katie out to look at her while wiping the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. "You know baby, even though we can't see Mommy anymore, she's never really going to leave us." Bella said.

Katie stared at Bella in confusion. "How?" she whispered.

Bella placed her hand directly over Katie's heart. "Mommy's gonna live right here now. In your heart and everywhere you go, she'll go too. Do you know how?" Katie shook her head and placed her hand atop Bella's. "Because we love her. When you love someone they will live in your heart forever and we keep them with us by remembering all the good times we had. Do you remember having good times with Mommy?"

Katie nodded. "She took me to the zoo to see the tiger. That was fun." A little smile formed on her lips at the memory and Bella smiled in return.

"Yea, it was. We have lots of memories of Mommy. So many that she'll always be here. In our hearts."

"She's in your heart too?"

"She is. I love your mother very, very much." Katie reached out and placed her other hand on Bella's chest.

"And Papa Charlie?" Both girls looked over. Charlie too had tears on his cheeks. He reached up and put a hand on his own heart.

"Papa Charlie too," he said

As Bella spoke again Katie turned to look at her. "Mommy is living in the heart of anyone that ever loved her. Uncle Jake, and Nessa, and Ben, and Grandpa Charlie…"

"and Gramma Sue?" she interrupted.

Bella nodded. "and Gramma Sue."

Katie clung to Bella's neck again and began to sob anew. "But I miss her," she choked out. Bella's heartbroke for the thousandth time that day.

"I know baby girl, I miss her too. We'll always miss her. But she'll always be in our hearts. And even though she can't answer us we can still talk to her."

"We can?"

"Oh yes baby, anytime. We don't need a phone or anything."

A broken voice called to the air, "I love you Mommy." Bella pulled her tighter and buried her face in Katie's hair. Tears that she'd fought this whole time finally poured down her cheeks. Charlie stood from his chair and joined his girls on the couch, wrapping them in his arms. The three sat and cried together, whispering words of love to each other and to Angela until their tears had dried and Katie had fallen asleep.

Bella leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'm going to take her to bed," she whispered. Charlie nodded and gave them each a kiss before they left the room. Bella carried Katie Belle to her bed and dressed her in pajamas. She tucked her into bed before leaving for the bathroom. Bella was brushing her teeth when an ear splitting scream ripped through the apartment. She spat out the paste and rushed to Katie.

Katie was sitting up in her bed hugging her knees to her chest and crying uncontrollably, chanting Bella's name over and over.

Bella pulled the little girl into her arms and stroked her hair. "Shhh, baby don't cry. I'm right here. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here."

"Where were you?"

"I was just brushing my teeth. It's ok. Nothing's going to happen, you're ok." Bella shifted on the bed and Katie hugged her tighter, a whimper escaping her lips. "It's ok baby, I'm just gonna lay down with you, alright?" Katie nodded and Bella slid under the covers with her. She continued to stroke her hair and rub her back while laying kisses all over the little girls face. "It's ok baby, let's go back to sleep." She began humming a nameless melody until Katie fell back to sleep. Bella continued to hold the little girl throughout the night. This was going to be a long road.

*******

Across town, Edward flopped down on his hotel bed. It was midnight and the day was finally over. All in all it hadn't been as bad as he'd expected. The mixer had been ok. He'd made some new contacts that just might prove to be valuable and he'd actually managed to learn about a few new techniques, so the day wasn't a total bust. Now he was just ready to sleep. He closed his eyes and readied himself for the chocolate eyed beauty that he hoped he'd see.


	7. Chapter 6, IW The World Spins Madly On

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6  
In Which the World Spins Madly On**

A soft hand on Bella's face roused her from a restless sleep. "Bewie?" Katie whispered. "Bewie? Wake up." Bella opened her eyes to see that Katie's face only inches from her own. The little girl's curls were mussed and pillow creases decorated her face.

"Good morning little one." She sleepily replied, kissing the little girl on the nose. "Did you sleep ok?" Katie shook her head. "Oh? Why not?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Is mommy coming home today?"

Bella's heart sank. She wrapped her arms around the little girl and pulled her in close. "No sweetheart. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday?" she asked softly.

Katie nodded. "It is like Sparky," she whispered her face falling.

"What do you mean? How is it like Sparky?"

"Sparky was sick . Then he floated on his back and he didn't move. Mommy said he died. That his body was too tired to work and that I wasn't gonna to get to see him anymore. He never came back. Is it the same as Mommy?" Her innocent eyes were wide as she waited for an answer.

"Yes baby, it is the same as Mommy." She paused trying to think of how to continue, before she could Katie asked another question.

"Am I going to live here by myself?"

Bella shook her head, a small smile forming on her face. "No Katie-Did, you're going to come live with me now, in Chicago. I have a room just for you and we can paint it any color you want! You'll get to go to school, and guess what?! The school is in the same building where I work! There's a pretty park down the street with swings and slides and we can go play together." With each new description Katie's face brightened a little more. "How does that sound? Do you think you'd want to come live with me again?"

"Yes!" She paused in thought. "Papa Charlie come too?"

"No Papa Charlie has to stay at his house with Gramma Sue, but you can talk to him everyday if you want. I bet we can even teach him how to use the computer so we can see him on the screen! And he's gonna come out to visit us sometimes; Uncle Jakey too. And Ben said he'd come to visit in a little while."

"That would be good." Katie settled herself on top of Bella and fell silent. Bella stroked her hair and enjoyed the innocent intimacy that can only be found with a child. After awhile Katie broke the silence.

"When are you going to die?"

The question startled Bella. "Why do you want to know?" She didn't respond. "Are you wondering who will take care of you if I died too?" Katie nodded. "Well…I don't expect to die for a very long time. I'll probably be an old lady with gray hair and wrinkles." Katie giggled. "You'll probably be a Mommy by then with little babies of your own. But if something does happen to me, there are lots of people who love you and will take care of you. Papa Charlie and Gramma Sue would take care of you. Uncle Jake and Nessa would too. I bet even Mommy's friend Embry would make sure that you were ok. Lot's of people love you and you'll always be taken care of. Ok?" Katie nodded again and placed her hand on Bella's chest, a silent reminder that Angela was there. "You know, I remember the day you were born."

"You do?" Katie asked in awe, resting her chin on Bella's chest so she could look in her face.

"I sure do. Your Mommy so excited to meet you." She smiled and smoothed the hair from Katie's forehead.

"_Isabella Marie Swan if you don't call me back in the next ten seconds I'm gonna kick you ass! I'm serious Swan! Where the hell are you?!"_

_That was the third voicemail Bella was greeted with after she'd left the meeting with her advisor regarding her master's courses. The first message from Angela was calm and collected, telling her that her water broke. The second message was five minutes later and was a little more frantic. The third message...yea, Angela was pissed. Bella quickly hung up and called Angela while sprinting across campus._

"_Where the hell are you!" was the brisk greeting._

"_I'm just leaving campus. Are you ok?! How far apart are the contractions?"_

"_Am I ok? Am I ok?! Fuck no I'm not ok! I'm about to push a writhing, screaming human out of my cooter! Do you expect me to be ok?!" Apparently the normally rational Angela had been replaced by a screaming, swearing doppelganger._

"_I'm sorry Ange, that was a stupid question," Bella said attempting to placate her frantic friend. "How far apart are your contractions?"_

"_About 9 minutes. When will you get here?"_

_Bella pulled out onto the street. "I should be there in about 10 minutes. We'll grab your bag and be at the hospital before you know it. I'm going to give them a call and let them know we're on our way. I'll call Charlie and Sue too. I'll see you in a few ok?"_

"_Yea, ok. Just hurry!"_

"_I will, I love you, I'll see you soon."_

"_Yea, Yea, I love you too, just haul ass!" The line disconnected before Bella could say anything more._

_Before they knew it, Angela was sitting in a hospital bed breathing through the pain. Though things seemed to start quickly, they soon began to creep at a snails pace. After 16 hours of pain, pushing and a lot of swearing, Angela was holding her baby girl._

_Bella slid into the bed with Angela and looked at the baby cradled in her mother's arms. "She's so beautiful Ange," she whispered reverently. Angela just smiled. "Her eyes are so blue. They look just like yours. Do you think they'll change?"_

"_I don't know. I hope not. Josh has blue eyes too, I think there's a pretty good chance they'll stay." The new mother replied meeting the icy blue eyes of her daughter._

"_She has your nose," Bella said softly while bestowing a kiss on the little tip. "So? Does the name still fit? Are we meeting Katherine Weber?"_

_Angela finally pulled her eyes from her daughter and looked at her best friend. "Almost," she said. _

"_Oh?" Bella prompted._

"_I'd like you to meet your niece, Katherine Isabella Weber. Katie Belle." She smiled widely. _

_Bella gasped. "Are you sure?"_

_Angela nodded turning back to Katie. "Absolutely. It was a no-brainer really. Katherine Isabella after the two greatest women I know. Katherine for my grandmother. I know if she were still alive she'd be right here with me. She had such a quiet, elegant grace about her. She was strong, proud, and believed that there was good in everyone. She loved everyone she ever met." Angela's voice cracked a bit. "That's what I want for Katie Belle too."_

_She looked at Bella again. Two sets of glassy eyes met over the little bundle. "And Isabella, for my sister. You've been there through everything with me. That stupid frat party, my missed period, morning sickness, my family." She sighed, shaking her head to rid herself of unpleasant thoughts. "Bell, I love you so much, how could I not name my daughter after you? She deserves a strong name and that's what she has," she said nodding resolutely. Bella smiled and hugged her friend, kissing her on the cheek._

_They settled back into the bed and watched as Katie's eyes slowly closed. Suddenly Angela laughed. "Oh god she has my hair!"_

_Bella looked at her funny, "Ange, she has no hair. She's completely bald!"_

_Angela continued to quietly laugh, "I know! That's what I mean. I didn't have any hair until I was almost two years old. My family used to call me Uncle Fester! There is this old Christmas picture of me. You know the kind; I'm sitting in front of a Christmas tree with some silly fireplace backdrop. Mom dressed me up in this little red velvet dress. She kept trying to stick a bow on the three wisps of hair that I had. Dad always teases her about it. He kept telling her that it wasn't going to work and she should just give up but Mom wouldn't listen." Her voice raised a bit as she mimicked her mother. "She's a girl! She has to have a bow!" she laughed again at the memory._

"_Did she get it to stick?"_

_Angela snorted, "Of course. A little Elmer's Glue goes a long way!"_

"_She did not!"_

"_Yep! She finally gave up trying to clip it and just glued the damn thing to my head." Her smile slowly faded. "I wish my parents were here," she whispered. Bella hugged her tighter. Word's weren't necessary, nothing more could be said that could bring any level of comfort. "I don't regret it though, not a bit. For a while, at the beginning I wondered if I was making a selfish decision. That maybe by keeping her I wouldn't be able to give her everything she deserves." Bella began to interrupt but Angela continued. "But the more I thought about it, the more sure I was of my decision. It's not selfish to love, especially to love her. It's not her fault I'm in this mess. She's really the only good thing that's happened. No, she's the best thing that's happened to me. Ever. I love her so much already. I didn't know it was possible to love another person this much, but I do. And I know that I can do this."_

"_We can do this. You're not alone, not ever." The friends fell silent again watching over the innocent baby until they too fell into a peaceful sleep._

Katie smiled as she listened to Bella tell the child friendly version of her birth. "I had no hair?!" she asked in surprise.

Bella laughed. "Nope, none at all, you were completely bald. Mommy and I were so excited when it started to come in. And now you have such pretty hair," she said while she ran her fingers through it. "And your Mommy loved you so much. Even without any hair at all."

Katie smiled. "That's a good story."

"Yes it is."

******

The days seemed to pass quickly. Just as she hoped, Bella and the rest of their small family, Jake and Nessa included, spent a quite Sunday at home. The few hours of rest were exactly what they needed before jumping back into the busyness that the week promised.

Charlie left for Forks Monday morning to finish up the rest of preparations for the funeral. Jake and Nessa came over to watch Katie while Bella ran some errands. What they hadn't expected was Katie's reaction to Bella leaving.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her feet thrashed about while her fists pounded on the floor. "NOOOO!!!!" She screamed again. Her little face was starting to turn a frightening shade of red and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Jake and Nessa stared in shock as they watched Katie have a complete meltdown. This was totally out of character for the normally easy going little girl. She'd been fine until Bella said she was leaving. She'd started by whimpering, then crying, and when the words of reassurance from Bella did no good, she threw a tantrum.

"Katie." Bella said firmly while placing her hand on the girls back. Katie continued screaming. "Katie." She said louder. "Katie! Calm down. You need to stop crying right now. I don't know what you need and I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Bella sat next to Katie as she slowly quitted and stopped thrashing. Whether it was in response to Bella or if she was just exhausted wasn't quite clear, but they'd take it either way.

"Please sit up Katie." Katie sat up begrudgingly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to go," she huffed.

"I can see that." Bella responded patiently. "Why don't you want me to go?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. Bella waited for an answer. "You won't come back." She finally whispered. The adults exchanged a look. Bella pulled Katie into her lap and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"I'll be back Katie Belle. I need to leave to take care of some things, but I'll be back soon. And you'll be here with Uncle Jakey and Nessa. That'll be fun right?" Katie begrudgingly nodded. Bella placed her hand on Katie's chest. "Remember what we talked about? When we love someone they are always in our hearts, even when they're not here. So I'm going to be right here," she patted her chest, "until I come back home. Now you need to be a big girl and let me go without throwing a fit. Can you be a big girl?" Katie nodded again. "Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok, why don't you and Nessa go play in your room for awhile." She gave Katie a hug and a kiss. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye" Katie whispered as she took Nessa's hand. Nessa left the room and Bella turned to Jake.

"Holy shit," he said in awe.

Bella sighed. "Yea, I was actually expecting that."

"I don't think I could have done that. What are you like the toddler whisperer or some thing?" he asked in complete sincerity.

Bella scoffed. "I wish. I've just had some practice. Ok, I'm out. She's probably gonna cry some more when she realizes I'm gone. Just be patient and talk to her calmly. She'll respond to your mood." She gave him a look. Jake wasn't known for his patience.

"Yea, Yea, I get it. Besides, Nessa's here." He said rolling his eyes.

"Why do you think I asked her to come?" she asked arching an eyebrow.

Jake gave her a shove. "Get outta here."

"Alright, Alright, I'm going."

The rest of Monday had been busy with appointments, paperwork, phone calls and a few more tears but thankfully no tantrums. Tuesday was much the same with the exception of a trip to Forks late in the evening.

Bella arrived at her father's home around 9 that night. The door swung open before she had a chance to knock.

"Bella!" greeted Sue, attempting to give Bella a hug around the sleeping girl in her arms. "How was the drive?"

"It was good. Quiet, she's been asleep for a few hours now." Charlie came from behind Sue and relieved Bella of her charge allowing her to properly greet her stepmother.

Charlie and Sue had married while Bella was in high school. Sue was perfect for Charlie in everyway. They'd worked together at the police station for years. When Charlie told Bella that they were dating she hadn't been surprised. It was obvious to everyone in Forks how much they cared for one another. Bella was happy to see her father so happy, and Sue did just that.

"You must be exhausted," said Sue wrapping a motherly arm around her shoulders.

Bella yawned. "I am" she nodded sleepily.

Sue laughed quietly, "Then let's get you upstairs."

Edward trudged into his hotel room early on Wednesday afternoon, quietly rubbing his chest. He wasn't feeling well. Maybe a few hours sleep would help. He laid on the bed and flipped on the TV. After staring at nothing for awhile he reached for his phone.

"Edward! It's so good to hear from you!"

"Hi Uncle Carlisle."

"How's Seattle?" Edward could hear the smile in his voice

"Rainy," he deadpanned.

Carlisle laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Edward stretched out further on his bed and sighed. "No, it's been pretty good. I've sat in on some pretty interesting seminars. I went to one today on Ethics and Cardiovascular Procedures, I think you'd be pretty interested in some of it. I grabbed some info to bring back"

"Definitely, I'd love to take a look at it. We should go out for coffee when you're back. I'd love to hear all about it. You come back Friday right? Do you need a ride from the airport?"

"Yep Friday, and you don't need to worry about anything," Edward said avoiding the question. His uncle was busy with enough in his life and he didn't want to be an added burden.

"Ok, let me know if you need me."

"Don't worry I will. So," he said changing the subject, "How are Esme and the girls? Still breaking hearts?"

Carlisle laughed, "Of course. I swear those girls could get anything they want just by fluttering their eyelashes. But don't tell them. Its pure luck they haven't figured it out on their own!" Edward laughed knowing he was absolutely right. "They're all doing well. Violet's been invited to her first sleep over on Friday, a classmates birthday."

"I bet she's excited." Edward smiled thinking of his little cousin.

"Oh she's ecstatic and has talked of nothing else since she got the invitation. Esme and the girls are at the store right now looking for a birthday present. Lily's a little jealous though. She keeps trying to convince us that six is old enough to play with the big girls and she should go too."

"Uh oh"

"Yea. She was pretty upset when we told her she couldn't. But Esme's planning some girl time. I think they're going out to dinner and a movie."

"And they're leaving you alone? What will you do! The house to yourself on a Friday night, I'll bet that hasn't happened in years!"

"It hasn't. I'm planning on watching TV and drinking beer in my underwear." Carlisle laughingly replied.

"Oh my goodness. When the cat's away…" Edward teased.

"Exactly! So," Carlisle hedged. "why exactly are you calling right now? Not that I'm not happy to hear from you. But it must be what 3:00? Shouldn't you be in a seminar or something?"

Edward sighed; he knew Carlisle would catch on. He rolled to his side and rubbed his chest. "I haven't been feeling well today. I'm going try to take it easy for the rest of the day.

"What are the symptoms?" He asked, slightly concerned. Edward rarely admitted to feeling under the weather and he almost never missed an obligation because of it.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It's nothing really; I think I'm just exhausted. I haven't been sleeping very well." He said, leaving out the part about the dreams that had haunted him since Saturday. "I just feel stretched to thin. I'm sure I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's all?" Carlisle asked skeptically.

No actually, Edward knew that wasn't all. But he also knew better than to tell his uncle, a cardiovascular surgeon, that his chest hurt. Hurt wasn't quite the right word, it was just…tight? Like there was something pulling on his heart. But it didn't hurt and he'd never felt anything quite like it before. Almost like there was a tether attached to his heart that someone kept tugging on. It was strange and he wasn't fully convinced it what a physical problem.

"Yea I'm sure," he lied. "I'm not worried. I'll be fine in a few hours I'm sure of it."

"Ok, well give me a call if you're still not feeling well in a few hours. Lord knows you should be able to find a doctor in that hotel."

"True," Edward chuckled. "But I am at a conference; they'll probably all be three sheets to the wind. I'm not sure I want any of them looking after me."

"Ah yes, a week long cocktail party disguised as Academia."

"Exactly!"

They both chuckled into the phone.

"Alright, well I'm going to let you get some rest. Give me a buzz later and let me know you're ok, otherwise I'll worry."

"Yes mother," Edward replied cheekily.

"Ha, Ha" Carlisle deadpanned.

Goodbyes were exchanged and Edward closed his phone. He rubbed his chest once more before rolling over and trying to sleep. He wondered what was going on with him lately.


	8. Chapter 7, IW Feelings Reach Their Boil

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7  
In Which Feelings Reach Their Boiling Point**

Bella stood at the back of the church anxiously wringing her fingers. There had been a steady stream of friends and family since the doors opened an hour earlier. It seemed as though all of Forks had come to say goodbye. The casket lid had just been closed and people were filling the pews. Bella was waiting for Sue and Katie to arrive. Everyone agreed that Katie Belle shouldn't come until the start of the funeral; they didn't want the sight of Angela lying in a casket to be the last memory of her mother.

Bella spotted the pair coming through the outer doors and made her way to them. Katie was resting her head on Sue's shoulder a small frown on her face. She spotted Bella and instantly reached for her. Bella gathered the girl in her arms and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi baby girl," Bella said softly. Katie wrapped her arms tightly round Bella's neck while nuzzling into her shoulder. "How was she?" she asked Sue.

Sue smiled a small, sad smile. "Quiet. We talked a little more about what was going to happen today."

Bella nodded, they'd had a similar talk this morning. "I think she's as ready as we can expect." Bella glanced at a clock on the wall. "It's almost 3:00. We should go in." She turned to make her way to her pew when she felt a hand on her arm. She paused and met Sue's concerned eyes.

"How are you?" she asked softly. Bella felt a tingling in back of her eyes. She'd had a mask in place all morning and knew that if she allowed it to crumble there would be no stopping the grief. Katie wriggled in her grasp, Bella latched onto the momentary distraction.

She forced a smile. "Still standing" was all she offered. Sue looked at her a moment longer with knowing eyes but didn't push any further. Instead she wrapped a motherly arm around the young woman's shoulder and led her to the front of the church.

Bella could feel hundreds of eyes on her as she walked down the aisle. She'd never felt comfortable in the center of attention and this was no exception. She unconsciously reached up to smooth the hair on Katie's head in a comforting manner while surreptitiously shielding her from view.

The funeral was a blur to Bella. She heard the pastor speak, but didn't hear his words. She was only aware of the little girl who quietly clung to her form. Someone sang a heartfelt song, but Bella only felt the warm breath that tickled her throat. Ben's brother read a letter in his stead, but Bella was only aware of Katie's quiet tears that slowly soaked through her blouse. Jake stood up spoke a few words, but Bella could only feel the pain of her broken heart pulsing in her chest as though it was trying to escape. She unconsciously rubbed the spot while she floated in a sea of tumultuous emotions.

She was only brought back to the present by the sound of her father clearing his throat. She looked up to see an uncomfortable Charlie fidgeting behind the podium. He cleared his throat once, twice, three times, took a deep breath and finally began.

"I'm not a man of many words and if I was, I don't think I could find the right ones anyway. I stand here today as a father saying goodbye to my little girl." Charlie paused looking down at his shaking hands. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sorry," he said softly. "This is hard. Um, there's not much I can say about Angie that you don't already know. She was a very special person. She loved big, with all that she had, never looking bad on anybody." Charlie glanced up at Bella and Katie. "She loved her little girl more than her own life and always put her first. She did a real good job raising her, Katie's a fine example of the kind of person Angie was. Bella's told Katie that her mom'll always be with us, as long as we remember her. And I think Angie thought the same thing. When we were meeting with her lawyers this week they gave me a little note that Angie wanted read at her funeral." Bella's eyes widened, Angela had never said anything about a note; neither had Charlie for that matter. "Um, it's not a letter from Angie. It's a quote from a priest from a hundred or so years ago, Henry Scott Holland. I think it says pretty well what Angie would say if she were standing here."

Charlie cleared his throat and with a gruff voice began.

"Death is nothing at all  
I have only slipped away into the next room  
I am I, and you are you.  
Whatever we were to each other  
that we still are.

"Call me by my old familiar name  
speak to me in the easy way which you always used  
wear no forced air of solemnity or sorrow.  
Laugh as we always laughed at the little jokes  
we enjoyed together.

"Play, smile, think of me, pray for me,  
let my name be ever the household word that  
it always was.

"Let it be spoken without effort,  
without the trace of a shadow on it.  
Life means all that it ever meant  
it is the same as it ever was  
there is absolutely unbroken continuity.

"Why should I be out of mind because I am  
out of sight? I am but waiting for you  
for an interval  
somewhere very near,  
just around the corner.  
All is well."

Charlie's voice broke at the end. He swiped at his eyes, looking at the ground before he finished. "Bella and Angie are right. She'll never really be gone." He gave a gruff laugh, "She's too damn stubborn for that." Quiet laughter and muted sobs filled the sanctuary. "And for that I'm glad, 'cause I could never forget her anyway." He shifted his weight from foot to foot then looked up and with a quiet "Thank you," left the stage.

He made his way back to his spot next to Bella and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested against him for the rest of the service. After a final prayer the pallbearers, Charlie and Jake included, carried Angela to the waiting hearse for her final journey to the cemetery across the street.

Bella stood from her seat with a sleeping Katie in her arms. As she turned two figures at the back of the church caught her eye. Standing in a corner were Agnes and Bill Weber.

Charlie's conversation with the Reverend a few days before had been short and terse. Bill had already heard the rumors and assumed they were true. He offered no condolences, showed now grief or remorse over the loss of his daughter. He made no mention of coming to the funeral. Bella knew that it was a possibility that they could come, but had almost put it out of her mind.

Agnes looked worse the Bella had ever seen her. Her face was sallow and haggard; her eyes were blood shot from crying; her form stooped. Beside her was a stoic looking Bill. His steely eyes bore into Bella's from across the room. His mouth was set in a tight line, the rest of his features were impossible to read, his feelings impenetrable.

Bella stood and watched the couple as the rest of the mourners left the sanctuary. She was torn, unsure how to respond. Part of her, a big part, wanted to leave well enough alone. They'd had their chance to make up with their daughter and never took it, it was too late now. But another part of her wanted to speak with them, to offer comfort. She knew Angela had always hoped for reconciliation and, although that would never be fully possible, Bella couldn't just pass up an opportunity. She turned to Sue who was also watching the couple.

Sue watched as the indecision in Bella's eyes turned to determination. Slowly nodding her head she reached for Katie. "I'll take her, we'll wait outside," she said.

Bella placed Katie in Sue's outstretched arms. She brushed a wayward curl from her forehead, placing a kiss upon it before Sue left. Bella looked back at the couple who had not moved while slowly making her way across the room.

As she approached, Bill stiffened; his demeanor hardening while his wife continued to cry into a tissue. Bella took a deep breath, grounding herself, before she began.

"Reverend and Mrs. Weber, I'm so glad you came," she said sincerely. Bill scoffed under his breath. Bella's eyes flew to his, flashing with anger. She tried to calm herself; this was not the time for a confrontation. A small sob escaped Agnes.

"I just…I just can't believe she's gone," the mother whimpered.

"I know," whispered Bella. "Angela would be glad to know that you came. She always wished that things would have worked out differently, she really missed you."

Bill scoffed again and rolled his eyes. Bella raised herself to her full height and looked him dead in the eye, her anger winning. It'd been four years coming; she'd kept her mouth shout that long. Four years of listening to her best friend cry over these people who were supposed to be her parents; over the foolish decision this man made. To hold back now, at Angela's funeral, was just too much. She couldn't stand his self-righteousness, not anymore, not at the expense of her friend's memory, not today.

"I'm sorry Bill, do you have something to say?" she spat. He opened his mouth but she continued. "Because I thought you said everything you had to four years ago when you threw your pregnant daughter out your of house. I listened to her cry every night for months over your decision. You broke her heart. You made her question her self-worth. That's not what a parent is supposed to do, a parent is supposed to support their child regardless of their choices and mistakes. How can you stand to look in the mirror everyday? How can you stand in the pulpit every Sunday and preach grace and forgiveness to your parish? Aren't pastors supposed to lead by example? Didn't Christ forgive us? He slummed with beggars, prostitutes, tax collectors, the pariahs of his society. He forgave a murder on the cross moments before he gave his life for _your_ sins, but you couldn't forgive your own child? It's people like you that make society hate Christians. You didn't just throw a stone at your daughter, you chucked a whole fucking boulder! And you're not even remorseful!" Her blood was boiling, her face flushed with anger. She didn't notice that Agnes was now trembling with the force of her sobs. She didn't see Charlie standing in the door way. She did see Bill's eyes flash with some emotion, anger, hate, remorse, she didn't know and she didn't really care at the moment.

Charlie watched his daughter from across the room, voice rising in intensity, arms flailing to emphasize her point. She stood toe to toe with Goliath. He had never seen her so passionate and he had never been more proud. They were many of the same words he'd spoken to the man in the last four years, but seeing it come from his daughter was an entirely different experience.

Bill opened his mouth to speak but Bella wouldn't allow him. "No!" She spat venomously, pointing her finger in his face. "I don't want to hear your excuses! You made your choice, now it's too late. I can see that your opinion has not changed. That's fine, it's your loss. That little girl? The _sin_ you didn't want 'staring you in the face everyday'? She is the best thing that has ever happened. And you won't get to know her. I won't let your toxic opinions shred her heart like you did to her mother!" She paused glaring at him. His face remained impassive, his mouth set in a grim line. "I ask that you wait until we are finished at the gravesite before you approach. This is a time for family and those who loved her. You've made it abundantly clear that you are neither." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

She was so consumed with her anger and thoughts that she nearly ran into Charlie as she walked through the door. Stopping she looked into Charlie's face. He said nothing, simply turned, placed his hand on the small of her back and led her outside.

They descended the steps and Charlie led her around the side of the Church, away from the rest of the people milling about. They stopped and stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Bella said softly, her face a picture of remorse. "That was uncalled for."

Charlie shook his head. "That was completely called for. You have nothing to apologize for. That man needed to hear that." He pulled her into a small hug.

"I feel bad for Agnes," she said. "I don't think he's ever given her a choice in the matter."

"She has a choice, we all have a choice, and she simply chooses to listen to him. Maybe she'll come around eventually. Ya never know," they stood in silence for a few more moments.

"Ok," she said pulling out of his embrace. "I'm ok now, we should get back." Charlie nodded and they headed to the front of the building.

The next few hours passed quickly. Family and friends gathered at the gravesite and watched as Angela was lowered into the ground. Final goodbyes were said and the weary group headed to the Swan home for a meal.

The afternoon was more peaceful than Bella imagined possible. It seemed as though everyone took Angela's words to heart. "Play, smile, think of me, pray for me, let my name be ever the household word that it always was. Let it be spoken without effort, without the trace of a shadow on it."

And they did just that; sharing memories and laughter with one another, playing with the children, enjoying one another's company. If just for one evening, Bella felt normal. She could almost feel Angela's presence in the house.

As the last of the guests left for the evening Bella carried Katie upstairs and tucked her into bed. She quickly followed tumbling onto the bed, spent from the emotions of the day. She was so tired that she didn't even notice that the pain that had been coursing through her chest all day had vanished.

Edward awoke from his nap in the early evening feeling well rested for the first time that week. More importantly, the uncomfortable tugging on his heart had ceased and he could breathe for the first time all day. He stretched before rising from the bed, thankful that he would be home in two days time.


	9. Chapter 8, In Which She Sees Him

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8  
In Which She Sees Him**

Bella and Katie leaned over the tide pool, their reflections mingling with the world below the surface. Bright pink anemones swirled too and fro, while a dark red starfish clung to the bottom claiming his territory.

"Oooo, Bewie do you see the fish?" Katie exclaimed in awe.

"I do, it's really pretty." A little blue fish zipped across the pool before ducking into an opening in the rock. This is exactly what they needed, a little break from reality. This was their last full day in forks. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Chicago and Bella wasn't sure if she'd see her father and Sue again before Thanksgiving. So, they'd decided to spend the warm late September day at First Beach.

They were a little further up the beach exploring one of the many Tide pools. This was the first time Katie had been here. Bella loved watching the excitement and pure joy that illuminated her face with each new discovery.

"Did you know that your Mommy and I came here all the time when we were little?"

Katie froze, her face slowly lifting towards Bella's. "Really?" she whispered, surprise etched on her face. Bella smiled down at the little girl.

"Yea really, this was one of her favorite places to come. She used to beg Papa Charlie to bring us down here almost everyday when the weather was nice."

Katie smiled, pleased with a new memory of her mother.

*******

Bella was stretched out on the sand watching as Katie and Charlie raced back towards the shore just missing the incoming wave. Sue, who was sitting beside her, sighed.

"It's good to see her smile again," she said with a smile of her own. Bella continued to watch the pair and nodded in agreement. "It's a good sign," she continued, "She'll be happy again." Sue peaked over at Bella and saw a concerned look on her face.

Bella had always found it a bit disconcerting the way Sue could pinpoint her unvoiced worries and bring them into focus. Bella squirmed internally and let out a sigh. She looked over and found the older woman watching her. "You know it's not natural how you can do that. It's a bit freaky really. Have you thought about getting your own 1-900 number? You could be Lady Sue: the woman with the wisdom of the natives. I bet you'd make a killing," Bella teased.

Sue smiled softly and shook her head. "I've thought about it, but could you imagine Charlie and all the publicity?" she shook her head in mock despair. "You're deflecting," she said, back to business. "What are you nervous about? Don't try to fool Lady Sue, I see all!"

Bella sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot these days. "I'm not really sure what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Katie, obviously. That I'll be able to give her everything she needs. That I can somehow make up a little for Angela's absence," she paused looking down at her fingers that were drawing lazy circles in the sand. "That she'll adjust well. That she'll make friends. That she'll like Chicago. That going back is really the best decision. I don't know. I'm worried about so many things, most of which I haven't even had time to process yet." She looked up to see Charlie scoop Katie into his arms just as another wave crashed against his legs, her laughter filling the air. "It's just happening so fast."

Sue studied Bella. She was such an independent girl, she'd always been. Charlie said that she was born middle aged and got older every year. Growing up with an emotionally awkward father and no mother would do that. She'd always been a caretaker. It was a role that fit her well but she didn't have much confidence in herself. Sue had always wondered if she felt responsible for her mother's vanishing act. That maybe she didn't feel like she was good enough. That was so far from the truth, but she didn't know how to make her see.

The truth was her mother, Renee, was a "free spirit." A polite way of saying irresponsible, flakey, and selfish. She'd run out on her husband and 7 month old daughter, saying that she couldn't be tied down. She needed to spread her wings before she fully committed to motherhood. A small part of Bella always wondered if she would return, but she didn't hear from her for almost 17 years. Charlie received the occasional post card which he chose not to give to Bella. Perhaps if they contained any useful or heartfelt information he would have. But they always passively belittled their town and the lives they led. He feared they would only hurt her more, so he kept them to himself.

The first real contact Bella had received was just before her freshman year of College, and it wasn't actually from her mother. It was a lawyer letting her know that her mother had passed away from Cervical Cancer. Apparently in the last few months of her life she'd developed a conscience. Instead of contacting her daughter and facing up to her choices, she decided to bequeath the money she'd accrued over her life. It was a paltry reparation for a lifetime of neglect which Bella wanted nothing to do with. If it hadn't been for Charlie, the money would still be unclaimed. She'd only used it once, to purchase her Brownstone eight months ago. She'd used the entire amount for the purchase and remodel. She'd fought Charlie about using the money at first, but she finally conceded. She was surprised to discover that she spent the money with a guilt free conscience. Using it was almost cathartic; a banishing of ghosts if you will.

Katie let out a shriek of joy, breaking Sue from her thoughts.

"You were raised in a single parent home without your mother and you turned out to be pretty wonderful. What makes you think you can't do the same for Katie?" Bella shrugged her shoulders, but made no comment. Sue reached over and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder, pulling the young woman into her side. "You can do this. We have faith in you. _You_ just need a little faith in yourself." Bella nodded softly, but continued to remain silent.

*******

Charlie stoked the small fire. He and Bella had caught a few fish earlier in the day while Katie and Sue enjoyed a cat nap.

"You and Bewie caught these fish?" Katie asked, astounded by the idea.

"Yup." Said Charlie, laying out a filet on the grill grate he'd brought along.

"And you cut them up?"

"Yup."

"Now you fire them?"

Charlie laughed. "Yup."

Katie's little nose crinkled in disgust as she thought about this. "Gross." Charlie stopped and looked at the little girl, his hand flying to his chest in mock offence.

"No! It's delicious! I can't believe that you're my granddaughter," he said shaking his head sadly. "I thought we had taught you better." He sniffed a bit. "Will you at least try some?" he asked mournfully.

She paused watching Papa Charlie. "…No," she said hesitantly.

He pouted some more. "Not even for me?"

She sighed, her little shoulders slumping in defeat. "Ok, Papa Charlie, just a little bite."

He grinned in victory. "Your gonna love it!"

She looked at the fish skeptically, not quite sure that he was right.

*******

The sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky as Bella packed Katie into the car for the return trip to Seattle. It had been a really wonderful day. The funeral seemed like it was a lifetime ago rather than a day. Bella hoped that the feeling of love would carry her and Katie through the next few months. It wasn't much for Bella to cling to, but it was all she had and she was determined to make the most of it.

It was late by the time they arrived back at Angela's apartment. Bella carried Katie to her room one last time, by this time tomorrow they'd be in Chicago. Bella brushed a kiss against Katie's forehead and quietly backed out of the room. She had a lot of work ahead of her. She'd been able to go through some of Angela's things this week, trying to determine what to bring home, but she hadn't finished. It would be a late night.

The clang of the cab's trunk reverberated through the air as Edward slammed it shut. He gathered his bags and made his way into the airport. Even though he'd been with hundreds of doctors and a handful of colleagues, he'd never felt more lonely. Maybe it was because he didn't have any close friends with him. Maybe it was because his family was thousands of miles away. Whatever it was, he'd never been happier to be heading home.

He stepped through a set of automatic doors and looked around for his airline. He dodged a few rushing patrons as he made his way through the heavy, late afternoon foot traffic. As he approached the ticket line he froze. There she was, standing one person in front of him. He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her. His heart beat faster in his chest at the sight. It was fate, it had to be. He would do it this time, he would talk to her. She turned slightly giving him a better view. There perched on her hip, was a little girl.

Edward was confused. She didn't fly to Seattle with a child, where had she come from? As he watched the woman, the little girl in her arms turned his way. She was absolutely adorable with ice blue eyes, curly light brown hair, pink lips and a button nose. She had the face of a cherub. His brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't look anything like the chocolate eyed beauty. He should know, she'd come to his dreams often enough that he'd memorized her face.

The little girl looked directly at him and he panicked, feeling like a voyeur. She watched him for a moment, her ice blue eyes cutting into him, before smiling softly. Edward found himself smiling in return. He raised his hand in a little wave. She regarded him for a moment longer before shyly returning his wave. Edward's smile widened. So did his new little friend's. Edward's eyes suddenly crossed and he stuck out his tongue, the face eliciting a giggle. The chocolate eyed beauty turned her head look at the girl. Edward saw her smile softly before she whispered something. The little girl giggled again before looking at the woman and whispering in return. The woman leaned in to place a sweet kiss upon her brow. Edward was touched by the gentle gesture.

The clerk called for the next in line and the beauty stepped forward, slowly lowering the little girl to the ground. Edward followed her descent and noticed for the first time the suit cases surrounding them. _Three large suit cases? Strange._ He thought. She'd only been here a week. Surely she didn't require that many suit cases for a week long visit. But then again, he didn't really know anything about her. The thought made his heartache. The beauty grabbed the little girl's hand and they moved away from the counter. Edward's eyes followed their progress to security.

"Next," an impatient voice called. Edward looked up to see an irritated woman looking at him. He grabbed his bag and stepped forward.

*******

"When will it come?" Katie asked. This was her first time on a plane and she had been peppering Bella with questions all day.

"Soon. We have to wait a little longer." Katie sighed and pouted. Bella chuckled at her dramatics. "Pouting won't make the plane come any faster." She handed Katie a little Magna Doodle. "Can you draw a plane?" she asked, attempting to distract her.

Katie grabbed the toy and got to work.

Edward walked through the terminal toward his gate. As he approached the waiting area he looked around, a large smile spreading across his face. They were on his flight. Edward took a seat a few rows away, close enough to see them but far enough way to convince himself he wasn't a stalker. He sat facing the beauty and looked at her for the first time in a week.

She seemed paler or maybe the dark circles under her eyes just made her appear that way. _God she hasn't slept all week, _he thought. She didn't look any happier then when he first saw her, the sadness still marred her eyes. She looked down at the little girl and smiled softly. Edward wasn't normally a busy body, another person's business was just that, their business; but he wanted to know all about her. No, needed to know.

_Who is the little girl?_ He wondered. _Where did she come from? Why are they going to Chicago?_ He groaned, _God Edward, obsessed much?_ Then a sudden realization hit him, nearly taking his breath. _She has a kid! I can't talk to her when she's with a kid. That would be… so wrong._ He sat in his despair and watched them for a while longer. So much for fate; she seemed to be a tricky bitch, waving your desires under your nose only to snatch them away. Edward watched as the beauty suddenly stood up, then gathered the little girl and their belongings and headed toward the plane.

"Oh! That's us!" Bella announced as she listened to an announcement over the PA system. Katie jumped from her seat and bounced in place.

"We get to go on the plane now?!" she cried.

Bella laughed at her exuberance. "Yep! Put your stuff back so we can go."

Bella gathered Katie and their belongings then headed toward the flight attendant. Edward watched as the little girl bounced happily along. A smile formed on his face, effectively breaking him from his self-induced depression.

Bella settled Katie into the window seat and stowed their bags in the overhead bin before joining her.

"How high will we go?"

"High enough to be above some of the clouds," Bella answered patiently.

Katie's jaw dropped. "Whoa. The stars too?"

Bella laughed lightly. "No baby, not that high. You need a spaceship to be above the stars." Katie nodded seriously as she thought about it before continuing with her line of questioning.

Bella watched the other passengers board as she listened to Katie's excited chattering, answering the occasional question when she paused long enough. She looked down the aisle and could have sworn that her heart stopped beating before it attempted to gallop out of her chest.

"Jesus…" she breathed. Coming towards her was, by far, the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was looking down at his feet watching his step, so she took a guilt free moment to study him. He was classically handsome, beautiful even, tall, with fantastic hair. _Is it bronze?_ And he moved with a grace Bella could only dream about. He suddenly raised his head and looked right into her eyes. His emerald gaze seared through her, Bella's breath caught in her throat. His steps faltered and his eyes widened slightly. _In shock?_ She couldn't be sure. Then the corners his lips started to lift as the most dazzling crooked grin overtook his face. Bella could feel her cheeks turning pink as she smiled in return.

Katie looked up as he continued his trek to his seat. Her face broke into a brilliant smile and she waved at him. He caught Katie's eyes, his smile widening as he sent her a little wink. Katie giggled as the man past Bella's elbow, stopping in the row directly behind them.

"Bewie! That's the pretty boy I told you bout! Remember? The one who made a silly face?" Katie said in a voice that was just a little too loud. Bella felt her face flame beet red, all the way to the roots of her hair, as she heard a lilting laugh float through the air from the seat behind her.

"Remember?" Katie asked, her voice squeaking with intensity.

Bella stared at Katie, _Oh God, oh God._ "Yea I remember," she mumbled.

"Well? Isn't he?"

Bella blinked. _Oh my God, shut up! Shut up!!_ She cleared her throat before whispering "Isn't he what," hoping she would take the hint and lower her voice. She didn't.

"Isn't he pretty?" she huffed in exasperation while rolling her eyes, giving Bella the international sign for "duh".

Another strangled laugh escaped his lips. While he listened in amusement, Bella died a little inside. "Um yea," she whispered quickly. "Hey! Here's your Magna Doodle. Draw me a picture," she said desperately trying to distract the little girl. Katie looked at her for a moment before taking the toy.

Bella sighed and leaned back in her seat praying that he hadn't heard any of that, but knowing he had.

Edward's shoulders shook in silent laughter. Maybe he was wrong, maybe the way to the beauty was through the little girl after all.

*******

Edward was woken from this light sleep by quiet whimpers coming from the row in front of him. The man in the seat next too him grumbled under his breath about children and airplanes while he shook out his news paper. It was dark outside, and Edward guessed they were just a few hours from Chicago now.

The whimpers gained in intensity. Edward watched as the beauty stood and leaned over the little girl, gathering her in her arms and sitting in the window seat. He couldn't see what they were doing, but he could hear them.

"Shhhh," the beauty cooed in a musical voice. "It's ok baby. You're ok." He imagined her stroking the girl's hair as the quite whimpers turned into quiet sobs. The beauty continued to reassure the little girl. The scene was so touching to hear, Edward felt like he was intruding on the moment. Slowly the girl quieted.

"Are you ok baby?" the beauty asked.

"I miss Mommy," a quiet voice responded.

It was silent for a few moments. "I know baby, I do to." She said. Her voice laced with sorrow and cracking at the end. "Remember what we talked about?" she continued.

"Yes," came the child's voice.

"Where is Mommy?" the woman asked. Edward didn't hear the response but she must have given one because the beauty answered her. "That's right. Mommy is right here. And she'll always be with us. Everywhere we go." It was quiet again, neither of them saying anything. A quiet tune began to fill the air as she hummed to the little girl. Edward could see her rocking the girl back and forth, trying to lull her to sleep.

A feeling of dread settled over Edward as the conversation replayed in his head. _She's lost her mother_. As soon as he thought it, he knew it was true. It explained the sadness, it explained the little girl. _She must be bringing the little girl back home to Chicago._ It also confirmed his earlier thoughts, he would leave them alone. They clearly had a lot to deal with right now; he couldn't force an unreciprocated attraction on this woman. He sighed sadly and closed his eyes, hoping the flight was almost over.

*******

Edward stood from his seat, grabbing his bag from the overhead bin. He looked down at the beauty; she was trying to rouse the sleeping girl. She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes met one more time. He smiled a small sad smile which she returned, before he turned and left the plane.

After collecting his luggage, Edward found his way outside to wait for a cab. It seemed as though everyone was leaving at this time of night as cabs were hard to come by. He waited, rather impatiently, for a few more minutes before one pulled up to the curb. As he was opening the door he heard a small whimper come from behind him. He turned to see the beauty with a cartful of luggage and an armful of sleeping child, waiting patiently for a cab. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Excuse me miss?" A velvet voice called to Bella. She looked up to see the handsome stranger standing beside a cab. He smiled pleasantly at her. "Are you waiting for a cab?" Bella smiled and nodded, unable to form words at the moment. "Please take mine." He pulled the door open all the way and stepped to the side.

Bella shook her head, surprised by the offer. "Oh no, I couldn't. I'm sure another will be along soon."

He smiled. "Please, I insist." Bella hesitated a moment longer before nodding.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She stepped toward the open cab and placed a sleeping Katie in the back seat. She stood up again and reached for the door, accidentally placing her hand atop his. Both froze as a sudden warmth formed where their skin connected the raced up their arms, spreading through their bodies. Their reactions were instantaneous, a beautiful blush formed on her cheeks and an awed smiled formed on his lips. Their eyes connected again. The moment was broken when the cabbie slammed the trunk after placing her luggage inside.

Bella shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "Thanks again, I really appreciate it."

The handsome stranger smiled, closing the door. "It was my pleasure." Bella made her way to the other side of the cab and opened the back door, pausing briefly to nod a goodbye before slipping inside. Bella looked back as the cab pulled away from the curb. The handsome stranger stood riveted to the spot. One hand was in his pocket, the other pulling through his hair, a look of unmistakable longing on his face. The hand in his hair slowly rose as he offered a bashful wave. Bella waved in return, kicking herself for not asking his name. She sighed while turning to face Katie again, _Oh well._ She thought. _Now's not the time to delude myself with visions of sexy men anyway._

The cab pulled up to the front of her house twenty minutes later. Bella gathered Katie in her arms and unlocked the front door as the cabbie placed her luggage on the sidewalk. She paid him and he was on his way. Bella stood at the bottom of the steps leading to her front door, terrified to take a step further. _This is it. I go through those doors and everything will be different. Nothing will ever be the same._ Tears welled in her eyes and she pulled Katie closer to her chest. She stood outside grieving for a few more minutes before gathering her courage. _That's it, no more tears. _She nodded to herself resolutely before she marched up the stairs, through her front door and onto her new life.


	10. Chapter 9, IW We Fire Up The DeLorean

**************Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9**  
**In Which We Fire Up the DeLorean**

_**~January, Eight Months Ago~**_

_Bubbles of laughter filled the air punctuated by the tinkling of glass. Women in elegant dresses mingled with tuxedo clad men. The atmosphere was dripping with merriment and ease. Bella shuffled her aching feet and discreetly tugged at the neckline of her strapless dress while looking around the room for Angela and Ben. She couldn't believe she let Angela drag her to the hospital's New Year's Charity Ball. _

"_It'll be great!" Ange had said. "We'll get all dressed up, drink free champagne and dance all night! Who knows, maybe you'll meet some hot young doctor that'll sweep you off your feet and throw you on his bed, Eh?!" she smirked, with a rather suggestive thrust of her hips._

_Bella rolled her eyes at the memory. The night had not turned out that way. There was plenty of alcohol and Ange had declared her 'fuck hot', but she was still standing on both feet and the hot young doctors where nowhere to be found. Neither was Ben nor Angela for that matter. _Their probably off in some corner committing acts of indecent exposure,_ she thought with a sigh._

_She gulped down the rest of her champagne and snagged another from a passing waiter. _At least the booze is free_. She was staring blankly at the twirling bodies on the dance floor when she heard her name._

"_Bella?"_

_She turned to see a gorgeous middle aged woman approaching her. She was stunning in a classic black gown. Her long black hair was pulled into a loose chignon and her olive complexion was glowing under the twinkling ballroom lights. The smile on the woman's face broadened as she took as step closer._

"_Bella! Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as she quickly placed a friendly kiss on her cheek._

_Bella returned the gesture and added a gentle hug. "Carmen! Oh my god, it's so nice to see a friendly face." Carmen Ortiz was Bella's favorite professor from her Master's courses. Although there was a difference in age the two women had become great friends. _

"_Did you come alone?"_

_Bella shook her head. "No I came with Angela and her boyfriend, but I haven't seen them for a while now."_

_Carmen laughed. "Oh, you poor thing! Come. Join Eleazar and me. It's been awhile since I've seen you. I want to hear all about what you've been doing!" Bella followed Carmen across the room to a table where they joined a handsome gentleman._

"_Eleazar, look who I've found!"_

_Eleazar looked up and smiled at the approaching women. "Well if it isn't Bella Swan. Hello my dear," he said while standing and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I haven't seen you since your graduation! Of course I still hear all about the wonderful Bella from Carmen." He chuckled as a blush spread across her cheeks. "Still can't take a compliment I see."_

_Bella smiled and rolled her eyes, "No I suppose I can't. It's wonderful to see you too." _

"_It's been a few months since I last saw you. How have you been?" asked Carmen._

"_I've been doing pretty well. Katie Belle's gotten so big you wouldn't believe it." A soft smile played on Carmen's lips. "I haven't been up to anything too exciting really. Busy with work and life."_

_Carmen's face turned into a scowl. "You're not still working for that horrible paper are you?"_

_Bella sighed. This was something they'd argued about on more than one occasion. It's not that Bella loved her job at the paper, hell, she didn't even really enjoy it; there just wasn't anything better out there. "Unfortunately. I've been looking for something else for a few months now but none of the publishing houses in town are hiring."_

_Carmen sighed, her expression softening slightly. "I understand, but you could do so much better. You're much too talented to be bringing coffee to that misogynistic prig. You were hired as a copy editor for Christ's sake! Letting you do your job is the least he could do!" It was true. She'd been hired as a copy editor, but from the very first interview Bella suspected that her breasts and ass had really been the ones that landed the job. _

_For as long as she could remember it had been her dream to be an editor. She'd always loved to read and wanted to be able to put her stamp on the words that could influence a generation. Instead, she found herself working as a 'copy editor' for a small scale paper. Her duties were supposed to include proofreading and editing. Instead she found herself fetching things on low shelves so her boss could stare at her ass._

"_I know," she groaned. "I really hate it there. James is becoming a bit too much to handle. It's so frustrating but there's not really anything I can do about it. He hasn't made any obvious passes at me and has done nothing that would fall into the category of sexual harassment. Believe me, I've talked to HR." she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just have to put up with it."_

_Carmen pursed her lips and furrowed her brow in thought. "I know you've been concentrating your search to the Seattle area, but I have a friend that works as a Developmental Editor for Bloom Publishing in Chicago. She's looking for an assistant, and not the kind that schleps coffee. I think you would be perfect for the job."_

"_Really?"_

"_Absolutely. I really think it would be a great opportunity for you. Kate knows her stuff. She's found some terrific authors and gets to be pretty hands on in the writing process with them. That's still what you want to do, right?"_

"_Yea it is."_

_Carmen nodded. "This could be a great way to get your foot in the door. You'd get some terrific experience and Bloom is known for promoting from within. Who knows where this could take you." She watched as Bella's face took on a thoughtful expression. "So, what do you think? Should I give her your name? See what can come of this?"_

_Bella nodded, "Yea. That would be great." Without her bidding the words fell from her lips._

"_Terrific! I'm so glad you said that because I already gave her your name!" She laughed. Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise. "I knew you wanted something different and I really think you and Kate would make a great team. I just spoke with her yesterday. It must be fate that you're here tonight. I'll send you her contact information tomorrow; she'll be expecting a call!"_

_Bella was speechless and just nodded, stunned by the sudden change of events. She cleared her throat. "Um…wow…that was unexpected." Carmen and Eleazar laughed at her._

"_Yes well, I thrive with the unexpected. Isn't that right dear?" she asked turning to her husband._

_Eleazar smiled at her. "Don't feel too bad about being caught off guard Bella. I've been married to her for twenty-five years and she still stuns me on a daily basis." He said kissing her cheek._

_The rest of the evening progressed wonderfully. Bella shared a dance or two with Eleazar, and Ben and Angela eventually surfaced._

"_So Bella," Angela said in the car on the way home a few hours later. "How was the night? Was it a good start to the New Year?" she asked twisting in her seat to face her friend._

_Bella nodded her head slowly, "Yea, maybe"_

_*******_

_The following Monday Bella trudged into the apartment. She dropped her bags at the door, not bothering to turn on the lights, and flopped onto the couch. The headache that had started this morning had turned into a full-fledged migraine by lunch. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, breathing slowly trying to keep the nausea at bay. A key turned in the door a few minutes later and Angela and Katie Belle walked in. Angela flipped on the lights and saw Bella seated on the couch looking miserable. Katie was chattering about a boy named Tony and the spider he caught at preschool today when she spotted Bella.  
_

"_Bewie!" she cried as she flung herself at Bella. Bella winced at the volume but quickly cleared her expression while giving her a hug. Angela frowned at the sight of her friend._

"_Katie Bug, why don't you go play in your room for a bit, I want to talk to Bellie." Angela said._

"_Ok!" she said as she danced off down the hall._

_Angela walked to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of pills from a cabinet and filled a glass with water. Bella continued to sit in silence while rubbing her head. Angela sat next to Bella handing her the pills and water. Bella opened her eyes gratefully accepted the offering._

"_Thanks," she mumbled._

"_You ok?" Ange asked softly._

_Bella sighed. "Yea, just a headache."_

"_Work?" she asked_

_Bella scoffed, "Of course."_

"_Wanna talk about it?"_

_Bella shook her head. "No, it's nothing new. Same shit day in and day out."  
_

_Angela nodded in understanding. "Any luck on the job hunt?"_

_Bella looked up at Angela but remained silent for a moment longer. Her brow furrowed. "Um, maybe?" she asked rather than stated._

"_Well?"_

"_You know that I ran into Carmen at the party." Angela nodded. "Well she told me about a friend of hers that's looking for an Assistant Developmental Editor. The job sounds really great. It's at a noteworthy publishing house and the experience would be incredible."_

_Angela's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That sounds terrific! Are you going to apply?"_

"_Not sure."_

"_What do you mean you're not sure? You'd be working under a Developmental Editor. That's what you've always wanted to do. This would be perfect!"_

_Bella nodded slowly. "Yea."_

_Angela waited for her to continue. She didn't. "So? What's the problem?"_

"_It's in Chicago," she said quietly._

"_And I repeat, So? What's the problem?"_

_Bella looked at her friend as though she had a second head. "It's in Chicago Ange, I can't move to Chicago!"  
_

"_Why not?"_

"_Why not?! Because everyone I know and love is here. Charlie's here. And Jake's here…"_

"…_and Katie and I are here." Angela looked at her friend. "Charlie has Sue now and you only see them once every few months as it is. Jake's got Nessa and the guys at the shop. Besides that, I would be surprised if they stayed around here after she finishes school. You know all of this. But Katie and me? That's the real issue isn't it?" She looked Bella in the eye._

_Bella's eyes slowly closed and she released a breath of air. "I can't just leave you." She whispered._

"_Bella?" Ange asked, waiting until she opened her eyes again. "Please don't make me the reason you give up on your dream." Bella opened her mouth to speak but Angela continued. "No, listen to me. We love you. You've been there for Katie and me every step of the way. There's no way we could have landed on our feet without you. But we have and we're not only walking, we're running and dancing. And that's because of you, because of your love and support. But Bella? It's your turn now. You've spent your entire life looking after someone else. First Charlie, then me, then Katie, now it's time for you. For once in your life do something for you. Call them. Set up an interview, go to Chicago, check it out. Don't spend the rest of your life working at a subpar job wondering 'what if'." _

_Tears gathered in Bella's eyes. "But how could I be so far away?"_

"_Your strong, stronger than you know. And you'll never know if you can do it if you don't at least try. This is just the first step, you're not accepting the job, you're not moving tomorrow, you're weighing the possibilities. Call them." She said firmly._

_Bella nodded then reached to hug her friend. "Your right. God, it would be amazing."_

"_It would"_

"_I'll call."_

"_Good." _

_**~February, Seven Months Ago~**_

_Katie pushed on her mother's shoulder trying to make herself just a little bit taller. She stretched her neck to see over the people milling about._

"_Is she here?" she asked her mother._

"_Nope. I haven't seen her yet."_

"_When's she coming?"_

"_Soon."_

_Katie sighed and continued looking around at all the faces waiting at baggage claim. She saw a brown head of hair and squinted her eyes to see better. A giant smile broke across her face while she squirmed in her mother's arms. _

"_Bewie!" she cried trying to reach the ground. Angela set her down and she took of into the crowd._

"_Katie!" She shouted, desperately trying to catch the little girl before she was lost. Angela watched as she slipped through the throng of people and sprinted across the floor. Her mother was on the verge of a panic attack when she saw the little girl launch herself into the arms of a very stunned Bella._

"_BEWIE!" she heard her cry from across the room. Angela chuckled to herself as she walked to join them._

"_Where's your Mommy?" Bella asked as she approached._

"_Right here!" Ange said with a smile. "And you little lady," she said sternly turning to face Katie Belle, her finger wagging, "you know better than to run away! I could have lost you!" _

_Katie pouted. "I just wanted to see Bewie."_

"_Doesn't matter. You know you're not supposed to run away like that. No Dora after dinner."_

_Katie's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in protest, "But…"_

"_No." Angela said firmly. _

"_Fine." She huffed._

_Bella smirked watching the interaction. Apparently not much had changed in the four days she'd been away. She set Katie on the ground grabbing her hand. Angela took the opportunity to hug her friend._

"_So?" she asked excitedly. "How did it go? What did you think?"_

_Bella smiled. "It was really great. Kate's wonderful; she would so nice to work with." She said as they began walking toward the parking garage. "Bloom was just as I imagined. Everyone there was so friendly too."_

"_That's really great!" Ange said with a large smile. _

_They reached Angela's car. Bella stowed her bag in the trunk while Angela buckled Katie into her seat. They continued their conversation as they buckled themselves in._

"_So how did the interview go?"_

_Bella nodded, "Pretty well. I think. I'm never a very good judge of those sorts of things. I hate the whole interview process. 'What are your strengths?' Ugh, too much introspection for my taste." Angela laughed. "Carmen talked me up that's for sure."_

"_That's a good thing though."_

"_Yea it is."_

"_Did they give you any clue as to what their answer would be?"_

_Bella shook her head. "Not really. They said they'd call back within the week." Bella smiled nervously. "But I have a pretty good feeling."_

"_Yay!!!" Angela exclaimed. "We're getting a sitter and going out for celebratory drinks!"_

"_Easy there," Bella laughed. "I haven't gotten the job yet!"  
_

"_I know, but this is a big step, it's a good thing. We should celebrate." Bella shook her head and rolled her eyes at her excitable friend._

"_You just want an excuse to drink on a Monday Night."_

_Angela laughed. "True. So what did you think of Chicago? Could you see yourself living there."_

"_I really liked it. I had two interviews while I was there and a free day to explore. It was really great. My hotel was downtown so I could just walk around. It was freezing. A Chicago winter is very different form Seattle. They don't call it the Windy City for nothing! Oh! And I found a really cool little bookstore with floor to ceiling book shelves. There was even a cat wondering around."_

_Angela rolled her eyes. "You're the only person I know that goes to a bookstore when they're out of town."_

"_Shut up!" she laughed. "I found a great little pub around the corner from my hotel. I really liked it." Angela smiled, enjoying the excitement in her voice. "I think I could see myself living there."_

"_Well that's an improvement from last month." She reached over and grabbed her friend's hand. "If they offered you the job would you take it?"_

_Bella sat quietly for a moment before looking over at Angela. "Yea, I think I would."_

_Angela squeezed her hand and smiled. "Good."_

_**~March, Six Months Ago~**_

"_You'll call me when you land, right?" _

"_Of course," Bella said as she hugged her friend._

"_Good. And you've got your ticket?_

"_Yes."_

"_And you double checked with the realtor that she let the movers in to drop off your furniture?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes, "Yes Mother."_

_Angela scowled and smacked her on the arm. "Don't be snarky with me! I just want to be sure that you'll be all set up in your new house._

"_Don't worry so much, it'll be fine," she said while rubbing her arm._

"_I know it will." Angela looked at the clock. "Shit, you should get going. I'm gonna miss you Bells." She said, tears forming in her eyes._

_Bella grabbed her friend for another hug. "I know Ange, I'll miss you too. But I'll call and you're coming out for the Fourth so we'll see each other in just a few months."_

"_I know." Angela sniffed. "Ugh, you're turning me into a blubbering mess. Ok. Ok." She sighed hugging her friend tighter. "Bye Bells, I love you."_

"_I love you too." Bella said pulling away and wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll talk to you in a few hours."_

"_You better." The friends smiled at one another. Bella turned and walked into the airport, Chicago bound._

_**~August, One Month Ago~**_

"_She did not!"_

"_She did, it was horrible! I mean, I know kids are supposed to make messes, but really?! Blue food coloring?! Bella she looks like a Smurf!" Angela exclaimed._

"_Smurf that smurf is funny." Bella laughed._

_Angela groaned. "You did not just swear in smurf. Ben did the same thing. Good lord, I'm surrounded by idiots." She grumbled._

_Bella laughed harder. "Oh come on. You have to admit its funny! You have to send me a picture." She said adjusting her phone._

"_Oh I will believe me. So, enough about my Smurfy child. How are you? Are things getting better?"_

_Bella paused to hit the button on the cross walk sign. "It's not that things are bad. They're not, not really. I love my job. Kate's amazing, you know that. And I really do like Chicago."_

"_I know you do Bella, but I can hear it in your voice. Something's not quite right."_

_Bella groaned internally. Sometimes Angela was just too damn perceptive. "I don't know, it's just…" she paused to gather her thoughts._

"_Just what?"_

"_I don't know. I just don't know very many people yet. I mean, I've been here for five months now and I've only been out a handful of times, and only with people from work."_

"_What's wrong with that? You like them don't you?"  
_

"_Yea they're great. They just feel like pity friends."_

"_Pity friends?"_

_Bella moved closer to the building to dodge a cyclist who was on the sidewalk. "Idiot," she grumbled._

"_Well excuse me for not knowing what a pity friend is. I seem to have lost my 'Bella to English' Dictionary."_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "Not you, the moron on the bike who almost plowed me over."_

"_Oh, so what's a pity friend?"_

"_You know someone who only wants to be friends with you because they feel bad for you."_

"_Bella, why do you think they're 'pity friends'?" Bella could practically hear the finger quotes accompanying that phrase._

_Bella slowed her steps and stopped to look at a display in the window of a music store. "I don't know. It just seems like they're only friends because we work together, not because they want to be."_

_Angela repressed a sigh, "Do you really believe that?"_

"_Well…" Bella trailed noncommittally,_

"_Bella, you are a terrific person. I don't understand why you're so scared to make friends."_

"_I'm not scared!" Bella protested._

"_Yes you are. The only people you've really spent any time with are Kate and her husband."_

"_Kate and Garrett are great people!"  
_

"_I know they are. And so are the other people at Bloom. You just need to be willing to put yourself out there. You're never going to meet anyone otherwise."_

"_I know. It's just…"_

"_You're good enough." Angela said emphatically, correctly pinpointing the problem. "You just need to have faith in yourself. You just need to be the strong, confident, kick ass Bella that I know and love!"_

"_Easier said then done." She grumbled._

"_I know, but you can do this. Oh crap!" Angela suddenly exclaimed. "Shit, I gotta go. Katie just knocked over my fichus! There's dirt everywhere!"_

_Bella laughed, "Go clean up the Smurf, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Yea, Yea, laugh it up chuckles. This'll be you one day."_

"_Not any day soon though! Bye Ange, love ya."_

"_Love ya too, Bells!"_

_Bella put her phone in her pocket as she approached her house. Her neighbors were coming out of the house next door. A tall handsome blond man and his pixie like wife. Alice and J…something. She couldn't remember; they'd only spoken in passing. The woman wrapped her hand around her husbands arm and smiled up at him. She saw Bella and waved._

"_Hello!" she chirped._

_Bella smiled shyly and said a quiet "Hi" as she opened her front door._

_**~Back to the Future~**_

Bella sat on her couch swirling the wine in her glass thinking about the last eight months. Things had changed so much, sometimes it was a bit overwhelming. And now things were changing again. Life was so mercurial, flipping from one extreme to the next.

She watched as a bubble formed on the surface of the glass then popped. She let out a deep sigh and scrubbed at her eyes. It was late; she should try to get some sleep. Katie would probably be up earlier than she'd like, she was actually excited about being in Chicago. _Actually_, Bella thought, _I think she's just excited to finally meet my cat._

Bella stood from the couch and made her way to the kitchen gulping down the rest of the wine. She rinsed the glass then set it in the sink to be washed tomorrow. She flipped off the lights as she made her way to the stairs, rubbing the back of her tired neck. Enough thinking about the future, enough thinking about the past; all Bella wanted to think about was a nice hot shower and a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. The rest could wait until tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 10, In Which We Make New Friends

**************Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 10  
****In Which We Make New Friends**

Katie was wearing a pretty yellow dress that swished and swirled while she whipped and whirled. She spun in circles with her arms waving joyfully above her head. Her music was the soft laughter of a babbling brook, the swaying of the tall grass as it brushed her knees, and the steady thumping of the Fairy's wings that danced above her head. She was swimming in that place. That place between sleeping and waking; where Peter took Wendy, where Alice chased a rabbit down a hole, the one where anything and everything is possible.

The vibrant colors began to fade and the music became nothing but a soft humming memory. The morning light streaming through the window began to peak behind her eye lids as the last wisps of her dream faded into the ether. Katie burrowed farther into the blanket as a small contented sigh left her lips. She stirred a little until one and then the other eye opened.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around, finding herself in an unfamiliar room. The bed was large, much larger than her bed. There was a tall armoire against one wall and a mirrored dresser on the other. Katie furrowed her brow in confusion, unsure of where she was or how she got there. The sound of someone coming up the stairs caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see Bella walk through the door.

"Good morning sleepy head" she said as she sat on the edge of the bed. Katie returned her gaze while lying back down on the pillow. Bella reached down and smoothed the messy curls from her face. "Did you sleep well?"

Katie nodded. "Are we in Shiago?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Bella chuckled softly while nodding her head. "Yep. We're in Chicago. You fell asleep on the way home from the plane. You didn't even wake up when I put you in your jammies!"

"Is this your bed?"

"Yep, you'll get to sleep in my bed for a few days until Uncle Jakey brings yours."

Katie nodded and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Katie thought about it for a moment before nodding again. Bella laughed. "Not much for talking this morning huh?" Katie shook her head. "That's ok. Come on squirt, let's go get some food before you're tummy wakes up and starts yelling!" Bella scooped up Katie and they made their way down stairs.

She deposited her on the counter and turned to the fridge. "So, what would you like to eat?" Katie shrugged. "How about…pancakes?"

"Ok". Bella smiled at Katie's slightly disoriented behavior. She wasn't usually like this in the morning, _The past few days must have really worn her out_. Bella turned to the stove to begin the pancakes.

"I was thinking that today we could…" She was interrupted by a sudden gasp. Bella spun around to see Katie staring wide-eyed at a black and white cat that was sprawled in the middle of the floor, licking itself. Bella smirked. "That's Max." Katie's eyes remained fixed on the cat. Bella bent down and picked him up bringing him over to Katie. "Wanna pet him? He's really nice."

Katie reached out her hand and stroked the feline's head. A huge smile split her face as he nuzzled into his palm. "Do you want to play with him?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Bella laughed setting both Max and Katie on the floor.

"There's a red ball under there," she said, her hand waving towards the kitchen table. "Sometimes he likes to play fetch." Katie raced for the ball before she finished speaking. Bella smiled as she listened to the giggles of the little girl.

Katie continued to play with Max while Bella finished preparing breakfast. "Food's ready." She called.

After begrudgingly washing her hands Katie sat in a chair and began eating.

"Wanna go to my favorite park today? It's nice outside; we can play and maybe have a picnic," said Bella as she took a bite of her pancake.

Katie's face lit up, "Yea!" she cried lifting her fork in the air in triumph.

Bella laughed again, she'd been doing that a lot today. "Good. Hurry up and we can go." Katie tucked into her plate with more vigor, eager for the day ahead.

******

"Hello Cousin", Alice chirped as she pulled out a chair.

Edward looked over the top of his menu. "Ali Cat," he said by way of greeting. Alice rolled her eyes at him and huffed.

"I don't know why you still call me that. I'm 27 years old for Christ's sake."

Edward just grinned ignoring her complaint. Alice Whitlock was one of Edward's favorite people. They'd always been great friends, more like siblings than cousins. From the first time Edward had been introduced to his baby cousin they'd been inseparable, even though she was two years younger… and a girl.

Alice was a spitfire, bubbling with excitement. When she was in the room energy seemed to charge the air. She could bring a smile to the face of even the most dower person. She was the perfect compliment to Edward's subdued personality.

"So how was Seattle?" she asked, unfolding her napkin and gently draping it across her lap.

"Seattle was…" He paused, "good. The conference was good." He amended. Alice looked at him a moment sensing something more but letting it go.

"Well that's good," she nodded, her short black hair bouncing around her head.

"Jasper joining us today?"

Alice's feature softened at the mention of her husband. "No, he has a meeting with a student and couldn't get away."

"That's too bad."

"What?" she asked in mock indignation, "my company's not good enough for you?"

Edward looked up from his menu again, smirked, and then sighed dramatically, "It'll have to be. I'm not usually one for sloppy seconds but I guess I can make an exception." Alice shot him a stink eye then smacked him. Edward caught her hand as she pulled it back placing a little kiss on the back. "You know I love you cousin."

Alice smiled and fluttered her lashes. "Well it's hard not to love perfection."

Edward snorted. "It's nice to see you have a healthy self-image," he replied sarcastically. Alice's trilling laughter filled the air.

"Anyway," she drawled picking up her menu, "I haven't seen you in a few weeks. How have you been?"

He pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully, "Yea, I've been good."

"You're so verbose today. 'Seattle was good', 'The conference was good', 'I've been good'. Do you know any other adjectives?" she questioned.

Edward's reply was cut short by approaching waitress. They placed their orders and resumed their conversation.

"Bumblefuck."

Alice's eyes bulged. "Excuse me?'

"Bumblefuck," he smirked. "It can be an adjective."

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes. "Good lord. I assume that was for shock value and not how you would actually describe how you've been lately."

Edward looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was intended for shock value but I suppose it is appropriate."

The waitress returned with their drinks. Edward reached for his while thanking the young woman. Alice's penetrating grey eyes stayed glued to his face.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

She continued to stare as she picked up her glass and took a sip. "I'm waiting for you to continue."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and looked away feeling uncomfortable under the weight of her stare. "I don't know what you want me to say," he mumbled.

"Well an explanation would be nice. Bumblefuck. That's fairly worrisome."

He racked his fingers through his hair, a classic sign of his unease. "Worrisome's a bit strong. There's really nothing to worry about." He knew that there was no use denying Alice; she'd drag his feelings out eventually. "I just feel a bit…"

She waited patiently for him to continue. He didn't. Instead he reached for a breadstick and began gnawing on the end.

"A bit…" she prompted.

He sighed in exasperation. "Do we have to do this? It's been a long week and I just got back last night. All I really want to do is enjoy lunch with my favorite cousin" he said looking at her beseechingly. Alice picked up a breadstick too and chewed on it thoughtfully while staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

She nodded. "Alright. For now." She pointed the breadstick at him. "But this is not over. And don't think I didn't notice the empty compliment you threw in there for distraction."

Edward's posture relaxed, "It wasn't empty; you really are my favorite. So how's work?" he asked effectively changing the subject.

Alice loved her job. Her passion was fashion. She'd studied design in New York before coming back to Chicago to open her own boutique that showcased her creations. Her style was classically modern with clean feminine lines. It had taken a while but her career was really starting to take off.

"Things are great down at the store!" she exclaimed, her face alight with excitement. "There's some big charity ball in December and I've gotten a number of requests for new designs. It's been really great to put down some new ideas."

"Ali that's fantastic!"

"Yea, it'll be great for business. Word's starting to spread, its going to be exciting to see where things are this time next year."

Edward reached out and clasped her hand, "I'm very proud of you Al, you're making all of your dreams come true."

She smiled affectionately. "Thanks Edward." The waitress appeared at that moment with their orders.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks," Alice replied. "This looks great."

They began their meal in a comfortable silence. "Have I waited long enough? Do you want to talk about it yet?" she hedged.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "No Alice I don't." A frown appeared on her face and he softened. "It's really nothing Alice. I've just been in a weird place the last few days. I think it's because I've been gone. You know, away from everyone." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be fine."

Alice's frown remained in place. "I know you'll be ok," she said softly. "Sometimes I just worry about you." He opened his mouth to contradict her but she raised her hand to silence him. "I know you don't like to hear that but it's true. I feel like you're lonely, more lonely than you let on. I just want you to be happy."

He smiled sadly. "I am happy Al," he paused to clear his throat before continuing quietly. "I'll admit, sometimes I get a little lonely. But I really am happy with my life. I love working at the hospital, my friends are great," he gave a genuine smile, "and I have my family. What more could I ask for?"

"A woman?" she deadpanned with a quirked eyebrow.

A strange expression flickered across his face before it vanished. It was so fast that if Alice hadn't been staring at him so intently she might have missed it. "Well yea that would be nice. But not necessary."

She regarded him a moment longer before moving the conversation on to gentler topics for the remainder of their meal.

Edward placed a tip on the table before standing from his seat. He reached to give Alice a warm hug. "Thanks for having lunch with me. It was great."

"No problem," she said, extracting herself from his arms. "I always like spending time with you. Oh! I almost forgot. Rose and Em want to go out for drinks on Friday. You in?"

"I'll look at my schedule and let you know."

She nodded. "Sounds good. It'll be fun. I think Rose asked her friend Tanya to come" she said while looking at him a little too innocently.

Edward groaned. "Tanya?" she nodded. "You know I don't really like Tanya. She's nice enough I suppose, but I don't understand Roses misguided notion that we should be more." They gathered their belongings and left the restaurant pausing outside to finish the conversation.

"Don't be so tough on Rose. Tanya is nice and attracted to you. Although I will admit she is a bit…forceful." She said sheepishly. "Rose's heart is in the right place. She just wants you to be happy."

Edward sighed his shoulders slumping. "I know, I know. I'll think about coming. But you make sure Rose lets Tanya know this is not a date. I don't want her thinking something's going to come from this."

Alice smiled and nodded her head. "That I can do. Alright cousin, I gotta get going." She stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you soon."

She turned and floated down the sidewalk pausing briefly to chirp a joyful "Bye!" over her shoulder. Edward watched her leave with a sense of amusement and unease. The unease mainly attributed to the idea of Tanya, or rather the idea of any woman but the brown eyed beauty. He chastised himself yet again for letting her go last night, feeling doubtful that he'd ever see her again. _Maybe I should just give Tanya a chance._ The idea did not sit well.

*******

The past week had been busy but better the Bella expected. She took Katie around Chicago showing off some of her favorite places. Well, places that would entertain a three year old. They spent a lot of time at Lincoln Park enjoying the sunshine and rain free days. Something Katie wasn't used to.

They'd taken a trip to Navy Pier to ride some rides and eat some sugary treats. Although she wasn't working yet, Bella brought her to the day care at the Bloom building. It had been a bit bumpy at first but Katie made a friend and Bella felt more comfortable about leaving her there when she started back next week.

They'd had dinner one night with Kate and Garrett. Kate loved the little girl instantly. She and Garrett didn't have any children but she'd always loved them. Katie Belle loved that they shared a name and gobbled up all the attention.

Katie was becoming more comfortable in Bella's home. Bella had begun clearing out the spare bedroom in preparation for Jake's arrival on Saturday morning. He and Embry had left this morning with the expectation that the trip would take about two days. Katie was excited see Jake again but was really looking forward to having her toys to play with.

Bella picked up another box and drug it towards the attic with Katie trailing behind. "Katie, I think we should paint your room." She said almost as an afterthought.

"With my finger paints?" she asked excitedly.

Bella laughed. "No silly, not with finger paints with wall paint. We can make it a pretty color. Maybe we could make a Fairy Glen" she mused.

A crease formed between Katie's eyes in confusion "Fairy glen?"

Bella set the box down and picked up Katie as they made their way back down to the second floor. "Yea, it's a special place in the forest where the Fairy's live. We can paint the walls green like the trees. Maybe we could paint some clouds on the ceiling."

Katie's eyes grew wide with excitement. She started bouncing up and down in Bella's arms. "Yea! Yea! Today?"

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No not today. Not for a little while. Jake's coming soon and I then I have to go back to work."

Katie pouted.

"But we will paint it soon. Maybe you could draw some pictures of what it could look like."

"Yea!" Katie exclaimed wriggling in Bella's arms to be set down. She took off down the stairs in search of the art supplies they'd purchased earlier in the week.

"Don't run down the stairs!" Bella called after her as the little girl descended. She went back to Katie's room to continue clearing it out.

*******

Edward opened the door and stepped into the bar. It was crowded, even for a Friday night. He looked around at the trendy decor with its trendy patrons. This was not his kind of place but it clearly had the Alice and Rose stamp of approval. He looked around the room again this time spotting a head of dark curly hair and a meaty fist waving violently in the air. Emmett. Edward rolled his eyes at his friend's exuberance and made his way toward the table.

"Eddie! My man, so glad you came!" cried Emmett as he smacked him on the back.

Edward had known Emmett McCarty since college. Edward and Japer, Alice's husband, roomed together freshman year and met the jovial Emmett during their first week in the dorms. Emmett looked like your typical jock, tall, broad shoulders, handsome, but he was jovial and easy going. He'd introduced himself to the gentlemen of 312 then wormed his way into their lives refusing to leave.

"It's good to see you too Em, and don't call me Eddie." Emmett just laughed at the correction. A pair of dainty arms wrapped around Edward's waist.

"Hi Edward!" beamed Alice.

He smiled down at her. "Hi Alice." Alice released him and flitted back to a tall man with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes.

Edward extended his hand, "Jazz". Jasper grasped his hand and greeted him in return. He walked around the table to an empty seat passing Emmett's wife Rose on the way.

"Rosalie, you look gorgeous this evening," he said giving her a gentle hug. The beautiful blond beamed in reply. "How's the baby?"

She placed her hand on her bump before replying. "She's good; moving around a lot today."

"She?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rosalie blushed slightly causing his other eyebrow to raise in surprise. Rosalie never blushed. "Well we don't know yet, but maybe?" she said rather sheepishly. Edward laughed in reply.

He pulled out his chair and took a seat turning, somewhat reluctantly, to the last person at the table. Edward had spent a good part of the week thinking about tonight and how he should respond to Tanya. He knew he wasn't attracted to her. If he was honest with himself there was only one person he was attracted to, the only person he'd ever _really _been attracted to. But she wasn't here and he didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

He thought about that a lot; trying to decide if he should hold out for a stranger or find someone real. The whole situation made him uncomfortable, as if he'd be betraying the beauty by going on a date.

"Tanya, it's good to see you." He said to the woman sitting next to him.

Tanya really was a beautiful woman. Like Rosalie, she was statuesque with long legs and a curvy figure. She had style and grace, the type of woman any man would die to be with. Well, almost any man.

"Hello Edward" she purred leaning over to place a kiss on his cheek. Edward resisted the urge to wipe his face after she'd retreated. Instead he shot a pleading look to Alice. Alice saw the exchange and smirked in amusement. "You look good tonight. It's been so long since I've seen you. I've missed you Eddie."

Emmett choked on his beer. Edward glared at him. "Um, thanks Tanya," he said awkwardly desperately trying to think of something to say. Alice took pity on him and directed the conversation away from Edward.

"Tanya, have you had a chance to stop by the store lately? There are some really great designs out right now." Tanya's attention was effectively captured. Edward let out a sigh of relief.

Rose leaned toward Edward. "Sorry Edward," she whispered in his ear. "I did talk to her she knows this isn't a date and that you aren't interested. She's just….determined." Edward looked at her helplessly. "At least try to be polite?" she requested.

"I'm always polite Rose," he said defensively.

"I know you are." She said patting his arm, "She's just good at pushing buttons."

"Eddie? What are you talking about?" Tanya asked as she flipped her long strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

Edward shot Rose a withering glare before turning to Tanya, "We were just talking about the baby."

The rest of the evening seemed to drag on. By the time the friends bid farewell Edward was more than happy to be on his way. Tanya had taken advantage of their close proximity. She was constantly touching him; a hand on his arm while she laughed, running her fingers through his hair as she complimented its softness. At one point she rather boldly placed her hand on his thigh. She'd tried to convince Edward to stay around longer for another drink, much to his dismay, but all Edward wanted was to go home and to try to forget about the night.

******

A small moving truck pulled up in front of 1546 Carver Street just before noon on Saturday morning. Two tall men were making their way up the front steps to the house when the door suddenly flew open and a pink blur came flying their way.

"Uncle Jakey!!!" cried Katie as she flung herself into Jake's arms. Jake scooped her up and swung her around in the air.

"Katie Bug!" he exclaimed. "I missed you!" He placed affectionate kisses all over her face while she giggled with joy.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Bella as she descended the steps with a large grin on her face.

Jake reached out his free arm and pulled her into a hug. "Aww Bells, I missed you too," he said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. Jake released Bella and she turned to Embry.

"Embry, hi! Thanks for driving out with Jake. I really appreciate it." She said to the large Native American man while giving him a hug.

"No thanks necessary. I'm glad I could come. It was actually a lot fun driving out here with this meat head."

"You sound surprised." said Bella.

"Well you know his taste in music. I was expecting 30 hours of Queen."

"Hey!" cried Jake. "There's nothing wrong with Queen! Maybe I should have done just that, I think you can use a musical education!"

Embry rolled his eyes. "No thank you. 23 years as your friend has been education enough." The three friends laughed as they began the task of emptying the truck.

Three hours and several glasses of water later, the truck was empty and all of Katie's furniture was in place.

Bella flopped down in a chair next to where Jake and Embry were sprawled on the couch. "Man, I'm beat," she sighed.

"Your beat?! You weren't the one doing all the heavy lifting," grumbled Jake.

Bella laughed at his expression. "I'm going to order some pizza, you guys want anything particular?"

Embry shook his head. "Nah, just get whatever," replied Jake.

"Ok. Jake would you mind checking on Katie? I haven't heard from her in a while." Bella asked as she made her way to the kitchen in search of a takeout menu.

"Sure, sure," said Jake as he stood. He made his way up the stairs and paused outside of Katie's quiet room. He gently pushed open the door and poked his head inside. He spotted her laying on the floor beside an upturned box of dress up clothes. She was curled on her side nestled amongst the mismatched clothing. Jake smiled at the sight. He quietly walked across the room and gathered the little girl up in his arms before gently placing her on the bed. She stirred slightly bringing her thumb to her mouth before calming again. Jake pulled the blankets up to her chin and placed a light kiss on her head. He quietly left the room heading back down stairs.

"She's taking a nap," he said to Bella as he entered the kitchen.

"So's Embry." Jake turned to his friend who was now taking up the whole couch and snoring lightly.

Jake walked to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He walked back to Bella then settled himself on a barstool beside her.

"So," he said handing her a beer.

"So." She replied staring at the bottle in her hand.

"How are things going?"

Bella sighed. "As well as can be expected." She picked at the label on her bottle as she continued. "Katie seems to be adjusting so far. But it's only been a few days. I think she's still in a 'honeymoon' mindset. I'm nervous about the next couple of weeks."

Jake took a swig from his bottle. "Yea, that's probably true."

"She's had her moments. There've been some tantrums and a few bad dreams. She's started sucking her thumb."

"I noticed."

"That had me a little worried. She's never really done that before." Bella's brow furrowed in concern. "I've done a little research on the grieving process for children her age."

"Oh? What did you find?"

"That all of those things are normal and to be expected."

"How long will they last?"

Bella shrugged. "No telling really. I guess until she comes to terms with everything. It's hard to say."

"So what are you supposed to do in the mean time?"

"Be patient. That's the big thing that I've found. Answer her questions, reassure her. And talk about Angela." Bella's voice broke a little. "That's the hard one. I want to help Katie remember her but…." She trailed.

Jake wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Yea, I understand." They sat in companionable silence until the pizza arrived.

"I wish you could stay longer," Bella mumbled around a slice of pizza.

Jake crinkled his nose. "That's attractive." Bella flashed him a mouthful of partially chewed food in return. He rolled his eyes at her antics, stifling a smile. "I wish we could stay longer too, but we have too be back at the garage on Monday."

Bella nodded then swallowed before continuing. "What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

"10 am."

"Ok, no problem, we'll get you there on time. Since Embry seems to like the couch so much you can have the spare room for the night."

"Sounds good."

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Let's do something tonight. The four of us," said Jake.

"What do you have in mind?"

Jake paused. "Bowling.'"

"Bowling?" she asked slowly.

"Sure. It'll be fun. We can get bumpers for you and Katie," he teased.

She rolled her eyes ignoring the jibe. "Bowling," she said letting the idea tumble around in her head. "Yea, that sounds like fun. I'm sure Katie'll like it. We'll go when they wake up."

"Cool."

*******

The next two weeks passed quickly for Edward and Bella. Bella was busy trying to learn how to juggle all the responsibilities that came with being a single working parent. Things were still a little hit and miss but they were slowly staring to form a routine; one that seemed to be helping Katie settle in a little more.

Edward had thrown himself into his work, taking on extra shifts trying to fill the empty hours that he had never really noticed before. Things had changed since his trip to Seattle. Edward noticed for the first time that something was missing; he just didn't know how to get it.

Three weeks after his return to Chicago Edward found himself on knocking on the front door of Alice and Jasper's brownstone.

Jasper opened the door with a friendly smile. "Hey man, come on in," he said stepping back to allow Edward to pass. "Alice is in the kitchen just finishing up."

"She didn't make it all by herself did she?" asked Edward only half teasing. It was a well known fact that cooking wasn't one of Alice's strong points. She seemed to have problems focusing on one task at a time and the next thing you knew, smoke was billowing out of the kitchen and the fire alarm was screeching.

Jasper chuckled. "Nah man, she's just putting together a salad."

"Whew," Edward said mockingly.

"I heard that," chirped Alice from behind them sending them a glare that would stop a Mac Truck. Edward just grinned and held out a bottle of wine as a peace offering.

"I come bearing booze."

"Hmph, I suppose that'll take you off my shit list. For now." She took the bottle with a cheeky grin and went back to the kitchen.

Jasper laughed and clapped him on the back. "Come on man; let's get some before she drains the bottle dry."

An enjoyable evening with good friends was exactly what Edward needed.

"You seem more relaxed than you have in a while," Jasper commented.

It was true. Jasper and Alice had both noticed that Edward had seemed on edge lately. They'd tried to find ways to help him relax but his work schedule didn't give them much freedom.

"I am. I don't have to work tomorrow, maybe that's it." Alice's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Or maybe it's all the wine," said Jasper.

"You're not working tomorrow?" Alice asked ignoring her husband.

Edward shook his head. "Nope. I've been putting in a lot of hours lately so I took the day off."

Her face took on a calculating look. "Any plans?"

"No" he suspiciously replied. "Why?"

"Mom's having the family over for lunch tomorrow. I was supposed to invite you but I assumed you were working."

"Mmmm," Edward mused.

"Are you going to come? It's been a while since you've seen the family. I'm Vi and Lilly would love to see you."

"Using innocent children to do your dirty work Al?"

She grinned. "Whatever it takes."

Edward chuckled before asking what time to be there.

"Noon, but we probably won't eat until one or so. You know how they are when they get together," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Edward stood and stretched his arms above his head with a small groan. "True. It's getting late, I should go." He gave Alice a peck on the cheek and shook Jasper's hand as they led him to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a chorus of goodbyes, Edward stepped out into the night. He made his was down the steps and toward his car. He glanced absently at the window of the brownstone next door. His steps faltered as he saw a familiar silhouette.

*******

Bella had just laid Katie down for the night. She was so thankful that tomorrow was Saturday and she didn't need to go to the office. Work had been nearly overwhelming for the past two weeks as she tried to catch up on everything she'd missed while she was out. Bella quietly closed Katie's bedroom door and headed down the stairs. She stopped to gather up a few stray toys as she made her way to the kitchen setting them down on the table to deal with later. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and a bottle of red wine from the rack. She definitely needed the wine tonight.

It had not been a very good night. Katie had been more upset than usual. She threw two tantrums before she'd finished dinner and later refused to go to bed. When Bella had finally coaxed her between the covers she gripped onto her arm pleading with Bella to stay. Tears gathered in the little girls eyes as a very real fear of separation started to strangle her heart. Bella had crawled in the bed with her humming to her and stroking her hair until Katie had finally fallen asleep. Bella expected to wake tomorrow morning with Katie in her bed.

She flipped off the bright over head lights opting for the soft glow of a table lamp by the living room bay window. She paused in front of the window the wine glass raised halfway to her lips lost in thought.

Her thoughts were consumed with Angela. She hadn't allowed her self to think of her loss much since she'd come home. She was afraid that once she'd opened Pandora's Box she'd never get it closed. She wouldn't be any good to anyone; Katie needed her to be strong right now.

But for just a moment she mourned the loss of her friend.

*******

Edward chanced another glance at the window his heart stopping for a moment. There was a woman standing in the window. No, not just any woman. It was her. The brown eyed beauty he saw every time he closed his eyes. The woman who had effectively turned his life upside down in the two times he'd seen her. She held a wine glass in one hand while the other was clasped across her stomach as though she were holding herself together. Her eyes were fixed at point on the horizon above Edwards head; not seeing what lay in front of her but unseen images flashing behind her eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking and Edward knew in that moment he had to meet her. She was calling to him, a siren on a sandy beach. He was powerless to stop it and he didn't want to even try.


	12. Chapter 11, In Which Alice Schemes

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 11  
****In Which Alice Schemes **

"Shit," Edward mumbled to himself realizing he'd been staring into a stranger's window for much longer than was socially acceptable. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had seen him or worse called the cops to report a peeping tom. He took one last look at the woman then continued on to his car.

Edward hastily unlocked the doors. He climbed inside and sat, immobile. "Shit," he muttered again stunned by this change of events. He knew where she was. A small smile began to form on his face. He knew how to find her. The smile widened to a full blown grin. He shook his head in disbelief at his luck. But then his smile dimmed. _How in the hell do I approach her? I can't just knock on her door. What the hell would I say? "Hi my name is Edward and I'm sort of your stalker but it's ok because I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you at first sight." Jesus that's insane. Why worry about the neighbors, _she'll_ call the cops!_ He groaned and thumped his head on the steering wheel. "Well shit," he muttered again.

*******

Edward stood in front of his aunt and uncle's door waiting for someone to answer. He wasn't really looking forward to this lunch. It's not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his family. Far from it, he usually jumped at the chance; but today, he was dreading it. Actually, to be specific, he dreaded seeing Alice. She had the uncanny ability to read him like a book and he was not looking forward to her review.

He'd hardly slept last night. Instead he spent most of his time trying to come up with a way to introduce himself to the beauty _without_ coming across as a stalker. He'd ruled out knocking on her door. He didn't think he'd be able to accurately explain why he was there and he was a little afraid he'd scare her by professing love on the spot. He thought about just dropping by Al and Jazz's with the hope that he'd run into her. But that was so hit or miss that he could be stopping by unannounced for the next six months and still not see her. Not to mention the fact that Alice would know something was up and would nag him to death until he fessed up. He loved Alice like a sister, but she could be a bit annoying at times; especially since she had recently decided that he needed a woman in his life. No, that just wouldn't work. It was the same reason he couldn't just ask her to introduce him. She would be relentless.

After stewing on the problem until early in the morning, and cursing the name of fate for not making things easier, he finally decided he would find a way to casually bring up the new neighbor in conversation and pray that Alice wouldn't be suspicious. Not likely, but he didn't really see any other option. _I'm such a loser, _he thought, rolling his eyes at himself.

The front door opening effectively knocked Edward out of his self-loathing, at least for a little while.

"Edward!" cried his Aunt Celia wrapping her arms around his waist.

Celia and Alice were almost carbon copies of one another. They were both petit, lucky to be pushing five feet, with delicate almost pixie like features. They both wore their raven hair cropped short, although Celia's now had touches of grey weaving stylishly throughout. Celia was a bit more tame than her eldest daughter, but could still cut you to the quick with her wit and well timed phrases.

Edward chuckled as he attempted to extract himself from her strong embrace. "Hi Aunt CeCe. You missed me I take it?"

She took a step back and swatted him on the arm. "Of course I've missed my favorite nephew. How could I not?"

"I'm your only nephew CeCe."

"All the more reason for you to stop by every now and then. I'd even settle for a phone call. You do know what a phone is correct? I know Ed's your father but I assume some of the Brandon genes were passed on to you." She stated with a quirked eyebrow.

Edward rolled his eyes, but before he could respond a deep voice replied, "Of course he has Brandon genes! Are you blind? Do you not see how good looking he is? He get's that from me you know."

Celia shook her head at her husband. "I'm not even going to respond to that. You're ego is large enough as it is. Anymore and you won't be able to fit through the door."

"Well no one can fit through the door with you standing there. Get out of the way woman and let the man through!" he exclaimed with a wicked grin.

"Call me woman again and I'll lock you on the other side of that door."

Edward's shoulders shook with laughter as he listened to the playful banter of his aunt and uncle. It seemed of all the love languages, theirs was sarcasm and it fit them well.

"Edward my boy, are you going to help me out or are you going to stand there laughing at me," his uncle exclaimed.

Edward shook his head and held his hands up in surrender. "Oh no, I'm Switzerland on this. I'll let you dig your own grave."

"Smart boy," quipped Celia. "Now Ethan, move out of the way already and let the boy in!" Ethan smiled at his wife and stepped back.

"Yes wife," he replied with a kiss on her cheek. "As you wish." Celia stood on her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before flitting into the house.

Edward laughed as he embraced his uncle. "Hi Uncle E. How've you been?"

"Can't complain, can't complain. Never a dull moment around here." Ethan said as he closed the door.

Ethan and Celia lived in a spacious townhouse in the heart of Chicago. They'd lived in Joliet, just south of the City, until the younger of their two daughters, Vivien, graduated from high school. Tempted by a shorter, less stressful, commute, they'd relocated about 6 years ago. Since then their house had become the stage for most family gatherings.

Edward and Ethan joined the rest of the family in the living room. A beautiful woman with Edward's hair and eyes spotted him the second he entered the room.

"Teddy!" she cried as she ran across the room nearly body checking him into a hug.

A gust of air escaped his lungs as her head connected with his chest. "Good grief mother," he mumbled.

"Oh shut up," she said looking up at him. "I haven't seen you in a month. So stop your whining and give your poor neglected mother a hug." Edward did as requested.

"Neglected my foot," said his father as he approached the two. "As if she would let that happen." He smiled as he too hugged his son. "How have you been Ted?"

He grimaced at the nickname. Edward and his father shared a name, so he had been called Teddy when he was younger. That was until his twelfth birthday when the only thing he requested was to be called Edward. "I don't have fur and I'm not filled with stuffing," he had said by way of explanation. It had taken time but eventually he was able to convince everyone to call him Edward. Everyone except his parents of course. To them, he would always be Teddy Masen.

"I've been good," he said while nodding his head. "Putting in a lot of hours lately. The flu's got us short staffed down at the hospital." He said, leaving out the fact that he had volunteered for the extra hours.

"Well at least you're getting some extra time saved up for leave," his father responded consolingly."

"Let's hope so."

Edward caught up with his parents for a few minutes. It really had been a while since he'd last seen them. It was quite pathetic really; they lived in the same city after all. But they were all so busy with their careers and lives that sometimes they seemed to put each other on the back burner. Ok, well maybe he was more to blame for that. _That really needs to change,_ he thought.

A small body slowly approached the chatting family and firmly attached itself to Edward's leg. Edward looked down to see two obsidian eyes peering back at him. A large smile instantly took over his face. The little girl grinned in return. Edward bent down and scooped her up.

"Lily!" he exclaimed while tickling her belly. She giggled and squirmed in his arms. "You are getting too big! Are you supposed to grow that fast?" he asked feigning concern.

She continued to giggle. "Yes I am. That's why mama makes me drink milk. It makes me grow big," she said with a grin.

"That's right, I forgot. I'm glad I have you to remind me."

"Will you play with me today?" she asked her eyelashes fluttering, her lips forming a pout. Edward looked over at his Uncle Carlisle who was watching the exchange, his light blue eyes sparkling with amusement. Both men clearly remembered Carlisle complaining about his little girl's ability to get what she wants.

"Of course I will, a little later," said Edward.

"Yay!" she exclaimed then jumped from his arms and ran to join her sister. Her long twin jet black braids flapping behind her. Her sister looked up as she approached and saw Edward.

"Hi Edward," said the eight year old with a wave

"Hey Vi," he greeted before Violet turned back to the puzzle she was working on.

Their conversation officially interrupted, Edward and his parents joined the Carlisle and his wife Esme who were seated on the love seat.

"Edward, you're looking well," said his mother's younger sister. Edward placed a kiss on her cheek before answering.

"You too Aunt Esme, looking lovely as always." He grinned as she blushed lightly.

"You Masen men, always so smooth," she teased.

"Only with beautiful women," replied his father as he kissed his mother's cheek. Esme settled back into the love seat, Carlisle slipped his arm around her shoulders gently brushing her lovely caramel colored locks out of the way

Esme was only ten years older than Edward. She'd been a bit of a surprise to her parents when they found out they were expecting. Because of the closeness in age she and Carlisle were more like older siblings to Edward and Alice. They'd always had a special bond, one that Edward had come to cherish over the years

Edward looked around the room but didn't see his pixie cousin. "Where's Ali?" he asked.

"Late as usual," replied Celia as she walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on an apron that was tied around her waist.

"Why am I not surprised," he grumbled. He glanced at his watch. 12:25. She'd told him to be there at noon. That was just so Alice.

"I don't know why you'd expect her to be on time. That girl'll be late for her own funeral," she said attempting to be annoyed but the smile in her voice gave her away.

"I'm fashionably late," said Alice dancing into the room. "Everyone knows that if something is in fashion, then it is 'in'. If something is 'in' it cannot be late. That would be an oxymoron. And I am clearly not a moron," she said saucily.

Celia shook her head at her daughter and gave her a hug. "You're so full of it. How do you put up with her Jasper?"

"Same way E, puts up with you I suppose," he said with a smirk. Two sets of grey eyes flashed at him. His smirk fell slightly and he awkwardly tugged at the neck of his shirt. "I'm going to get a drink. Anyone else want anything? No?" he said and fled the room before anyone could respond.

The room was quiet for a beat before Celia and Alice broke into simultaneous fits of laughter. "You've got him well trained," Celia said with a nod of her head.

"Well of course" her daughter replied as she threw her arm around her mother's shoulder. "I learned from the best."

"I think I should take offense to that," said Ethan with a chuckle and a sigh, "But it's true."

Celia sidled up to her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Of course it is" she said before placing a kiss on his lips.

Jasper joined the rest of the family a moment later with a beer in hand. Edward looked around the room. A twinge of longing flooded his heart as he saw the love between the couples. This was what he had always wanted. Someone to lovingly banter with like Ethan and Celia; someone to support him like Carlisle and Esme were to one another when they adopted the girls; someone like Jasper was to Alice, the perfect balance; someone with whom he could share an undying devotion, like his parents. He wanted it all.

The family chatted for a bit longer before settling at the table to enjoy another meal together. Edward spent most of the meal slightly preoccupied, trying to think of the best time to ask Alice and Jasper about their neighbor. The moment finally presented itself shortly before everyone headed for home.

Celia and E, and his parents were still in the dinning room enjoying a final cup of coffee. Carlisle and Esme were helping the girls clean up the toys they'd drug out. And Alice, Jasper and Edward were seated in the living room talking about nothing important. During a lull in the conversation, Edward took his chance.

"So, have you met your new neighbors yet?" he asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster.

"Um, yea a little," said Alice slightly confused by the question.

"Yea? Are they nice?" he prodded.

"She, and yes she seems nice. I haven't really talked to her much," she said, sounding a bit defeated. Edward looked at Alice a little perplexed by her sudden change in mood.

"Bella seems a bit shy," answered Jasper. "Alice has been trying to find a way to talk to her since she moved in but hasn't had much luck."

_Bella,_ he breathed internally. _The beauty's name is Bella. Perfect_.

"I say 'Hi' every time I see her, and I brought her cookies when she first moved in. She's always very sweet and polite, but I don't know," she shrugged. "Guess she's not looking for new friends."

"Maybe that's because _you _baked her cookies," he said with a smirk attempting to act natural.

"Oh shut up," she said giving him the stink eye. "Jasper helped." She sighed. "I'm just about out of ideas."

Edward hummed noncommittally. Alice wasn't going to be much help after all. He'd have to come up with another idea. A sad melancholy began to fill him.

Alice watched as a look flitted across his face. He'd worn that same look a few weeks ago when they'd had lunch. She couldn't place it then, she couldn't place it now. But it made her suspicious.

She stared at him for a moment, as if trying to coax an answer from him. "Why are you asking?" she finally asked.

Edward startled, but recovered quickly "No reason really. I just noticed that someone was living there." He shrugged. "It's been empty for a long time."

"Mmmhmm," she hummed. "She's lived there for six months and you've never asked about her before," she stated accusingly

_Jesus, six months! How many times have I been within feet of her? All that time._

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Alice continued to stare at him. She was onto him, he could tell. He needed to leave, now, before she really started in on him. "Really? I never noticed," he said not meeting her eyes. He glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late I really should be going," he said as he stood from his seat and fled to the dining room to make his goodbyes.

Alice quirked an eyebrow as she watched him scamper about before he flew out the door. Yes, his behavior was definitely strange. "Hmmm," she hummed to herself. Jasper looked at his wife. He'd seen that look before, she was scheming. This could be interesting.

"Alice, what did you do to that boy?" asked her mother as she came into the room. "He ran out of here like a bat outta' hell."

Alice looked at her mother aghast, "Why do you think I had something to do with it?"

Her mother gave her a calculating look. "Because you always have something to do with it."

Alice just grinned.

*******

"You're not planning to attack the poor woman are you?" Jasper asked as he watched his wife walk to the front window for the sixth time in the last ten minutes.

She shot him a look. "Of course not Jasper."

"Then what exactly are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything," she innocently replied.

He raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie. "Yes. You are."

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, maybe I am. But it's nothing bad I swear," she said holding up both of her hands as if to prove that they were clean. "I'm just going to push a little harder than I normally do."

"Six months of trying and now all of a sudden…" he trailed.

She glanced out the window again. "Yes all of a sudden."

Jasper watched as his wife glanced at the clock…again. "This has something to do with Edward," he said astutely.

Alice stopped her latest journey to the window and turned to face him.

"What makes you say that?" she asked with a puckered brow.

"Because yesterday he was asking about her and today you're 'pushing harder'." His eyebrow quirked waiting for her reply. She remained silent. "You're not fixing them up are you? You remember what happened last time."

Her hands flew up in the air and her stance became combative. "That was not my fault!" she shrieked. "How was I to know he planned a surprise trip to a peanut factory for their first date? Who does that?! Besides I didn't even know she was allergic to peanuts! If he had listened to me that never would have happened!"

"You vowed to give up matchmaking after that," he replied calmly.

Her shoulders slumped and a pout formed on her face. "I know. I'm not setting them up."

"Then what _are _you doing?"

She turned to look out the window one more time. A sly smile spread across her face and her eyes took on a mischievous glint. "I'm making a new friend," she said happily before grabbing a measuring cup and skipping out the door.

Bella dropped her briefcase by the door and kicked off her heels. "Dinner will be ready soon!" she called as Katie took off in search of Max. "Ok" came the muffled reply from the floor above. Bella removed her blazer and hung it over the back of a kitchen chair. She rubber her tired neck as she made her way to the fridge. It had been a long day with nothing going right at work. Then she was late picking Katie up from daycare and didn't have the cash to pay for the late fee. Thankfully Mrs. Grandy agreed to take a check.

She opened the fridge and looked through the leftovers. _Time to clean this out again,_ she mused with a crinkled nose. The doorbell chimed as she was pulling ground beef from the freezer. Bell froze in confusion. No one _ever_ rang her doorbell. Before she could respond she heard the patter of little feet and Katie calling "I'll get it!"

"No!" shouted Bella as she raced to the door, arriving just as Katie reached for the handle. "You're not allowed to answer the door without me," she admonished.

Katie pouted as Bella looked at the silhouetted figure through the frosted glass of the front door. She unlocked the door and cautiously opened it to find her neighbor on the doorstep with a measuring cup and a radiant smile.

"Hi!" she chirped.

"Um, Hi Alice," Bella replied haltingly. Katie pushed her way around Bella to get a look at the stranger.

"Hi!"

Alice glanced down and saw the little girl, "Hi, I'm Alice," she not very surprised. She'd seen the little girl with Bella for the past few weeks. She glanced at Bella silently asking permission, as she asked, "What's your name?" Bella smiled in reply looking down at the little girl.

"Katie Belle!" she exclaimed, sticking out a little hand for her to shake.

Alice smiled in amusement as she grasped the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you Katie Belle. I live right there." She said pointing to her house. Katie's eyes followed her finger before returning to Alice's face.

She pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "I live here. In Shiago, with Bewie."

Alice giggled at the mispronunciation. "That's neat. I bet its cool living with Bellie." She smiled at the nick name as she glanced at Bella.

"Yep, and Max."

Alice's brow's furrowed in confusion. She'd never seen a man around. "Who's Max?"

"Bewie's cat. I'll get him!" she said as she disappeared back into the house. Alice quietly sighed in relief.

"Katie?" Bella called once before looking at Alice and shrugging her shoulder. "Guess you get to meet Max now," she laughed nervously.

Alice laughed with her hoping to ease the tension. "She's a beautiful little girl," Alice complimented.

Bella smiled proudly. "Thanks. She really is. She's a joy to have a round." A desperate look overcame her face. "She hasn't been too loud has she?" she asked as she thought of their shared wall.

"Oh no, not at all. We never hear anything. You're the perfect neighbors!" she chirped with another radiant smile.

Bella blushed and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I don't know about that, but thanks for the compliment." Bella paused for a moment. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Alice thumping herself on the forehead. "Sugar. I'm baking and I'm all out. You wouldn't happen to have any I could borrow would you?"

Bella smiled, "I don't have any you could borrow, but I have some you can keep!"

Alice giggled rolling her eyes. "Yea, I guess that would be better."

Bella opened the door fully. "Come on in." she offered. "Have you ever been in here before?" she asked leading Alice into the house.

Alice looked around and gasped. "Yea but it didn't look like this!"

Bella chuckled. "No it definitely did not. The bank foreclosed on the previous owners. They stripped this place bare before they left. There wasn't a single lighting fixture or light switch in the entire house. The appliances were all trashed and the wood floors looked like someone had taken a Brillo Pad to them."

"I remember. Jasper and I toured when it was for sale." She glanced at Bella sheepishly. "We were curious."

Bella laughed. "I would have done the same thing!"

"You've done a lot of work!" she exclaimed looking around again. The wood floors had all been stripped and sanded. The walls were painted a calming shade of taupe that was pulled from the grain of wood in the built in shelves that flanked the brick fire place. The room was furnished comfortably with overstuffed furniture and a charming rug. This wasn't a house, it was a home.

"You have no idea. It took a lot of blood sweat and tears to get it to look like this." Bella said as she led the way to a cheerful yellow kitchen.

"Oh now this is gorgeous."

"Thanks," she said proudly. "This is my favorite room. Everything had been pretty much stripped before I bought it. The knobs were missing from the doors and most of the cabinets were barely hanging from the walls. There wasn't much to save so I just decided to start fresh." She walked across the slate tile floor that perfectly matched the yellow walls and cherry cabinetry. The counters were granite and the appliances all professional grade. It was a chef's wet dream. "I love to cook. Our apartment in Seattle had a tiny kitchen. I hated it. I swore when I bought this place that I'd make it just the way I wanted, and I did!" she happily replied.

"Well kudos! I should get your help when I decide to remodel our kitchen," Alice replied still looking around. Bella paused as she grabbed the sugar canister. A smile forming on her lips at the idea.

"How much do you need?" she asked holding up the sugar as an offering.

"Just a cup."

"What are you baking?"

"Double Chocolate Chip Cookies. I'll bring some over as a thank you when they're done."

"Oh that's not necessary," Bella protested.

"Sure it is. I'm sure Katie will love them."

Bella smiled nodding her acquiescence

Alice reclaimed her measuring cup, "You know Bella, I think we are going to be great friends." Bella was taken aback, but smiled at the idea.

"Yea?" she asked rather shyly.

"Yea, I have a feeling about these sorts of things." She started to head toward the front door, but stopped and turned back. "I'm having a couple of friends over on Friday. Nothing formal, just dinner. It would be great if you'd join us. It would give us a chance to get to know each other better!"

"Oh." Bella wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Well I have Katie and don't feel comfortable leaving her with a sitter," she said apologetically.

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh no, you misunderstood. The invitation is for Katie too. There won't be any other kids there. Well I guess technically there will, Rose is pregnant. But the house is child friendly, I watch my little cousins a lot and we have some toys for Katie to play with. Besides you haven't met Emmett yet. Oddly enough he's a first grade teacher; you'll understand when you meet him." She said conspiratorially. "With Emmett it's like having an eight year old around all the time! Katie'll fit right in!"

Katie, who had over heard the conversation, made her presence known then. "Yes!" she exclaimed jumping up and down holding a disgruntled looking Max. "Can we Bewie?!" Max let out a desperate mew. Bella reached over and freed him from her clutches. Katie didn't notice.

"Well," said Bella biting her lip, uncertain.

"Please," begged Katie with an adorable pout. Bella sighed, she couldn't say no to that.

"Sure. What time?"

Alice smiled wider than ever before. "Does 6:30 work?" Bella nodded. "Great! We'll see you then." She turned to Katie sticking out her hand. "It was very nice to meet you Katie. I'll see you on Friday!" Katie grinned and shook her hand with vigor.

Bella led Alice out while Katie scampered off in search of Max again. With a final goodbye she closed the door and collapsed against it. _What did I just agree to?_

Bella was effectively distracted for the rest of the week. The butterflies that had laid eggs in her stomach when the invitation was accepted were slowly beginning to hatch and flutter about. She wasn't sure the last time she'd been this nervous.

Bella had always been a little shy when meeting new people. She considered herself to be an "introverted extrovert". She'd open up eventually, but it usually took sometime and she was nearly always uncomfortable until then. That was the main reason she hadn't formed many friends, and not just in Chicago, in general. All of the friends she had now were the same ones she'd first made in elementary school. It was just easier to stick close to those she knew than to branch out. You never really knew what to expect from someone new, and that was scary.

Bella sighed as she slipped on her black flats. This is what Angela was always talking about, she was too afraid to put herself out there. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked sophisticatedly casual. Not too made up, not too shabby either. _First impressions count right?_ She asked her reflection. _Well duh, you can never have another one._ She rolled her eyes at herself. It was bad enough talking to yourself, but to answer yourself? Was that a sign of a mental disorder? "Just what I need to night," she muttered.

"I'm ready!" Katie exclaimed as she came flouncing into the room. Bella looked over to where she stood in the bathroom doorway and tried to contain her giggle.

"Are you sure?" she asked patiently.

Katie looked down at herself smoothing out her brown corduroy skirt. "Yep!" She was wearing the skirt and pink shirt Bella had set out for her, but she had decided to accessorize on her own. Her feet were adorned in her green frog galoshes. On her head was a plastic 'diamond' tiara and bracelets covered much of the skin on both wrists up to her elbows. She looked comically adorable.

"You don't think it's a bit much?" she asked.

Katie looked at her self again. "No," she declared. "Alice will like it. She's a princess too!"

"She is?"

"Yup," Katie answered with no further explanation.

"Well alrighty then, if you are ready it's time to get going."

Bella gathered their sweaters and switched off the lights as they walked to the front door. Katie skipped down the steps and waited for Bella on the sidewalk. Bella grasped her hand as they walked next door.

The door seemed to loom ominously above Bella. She gripped Katie's hand tighter as the butterflies went crazy.

"Bewie?" Katie asked as Bella proceeded to stand motionless. "Bewie!" she said again with a tug of her hand.

Bella looked down and gave her a tremulous smile. "Ok," she said as she reached up and rang the door bell. She could hear voices on the other side a moment before the knob turned and the door was pulled open.

Two hearts stopped and then started again in a rush, two sets of lungs inhaled greedily, and two sets of eyes widened as brown met green.


	13. Chapter 12, In Which They Meet

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 12**

**In Which They Meet**

"Edward, we're having dinner at my place tonight. 6:00 sharp. You're coming," she said as soon as he picked up the phone.

He rubbed his bleary eyes and looked at the clock. 8:00 am. _It's too early for this_. "Well good morning to you too Alice. So nice to hear from you. Oh I'm doing well, thanks for asking," he replied sarcastically.

Alice sighed. "Yea, Yea, Yea. Good morning, you're good? That's great, best news I've heard all day," she said dryly. "You're coming to dinner," she repeated.

"I have to work Alice."

"Well too bad, find someone to switch shifts. You've been working nonstop for weeks, I'm sure there is a favor or two you can call in."

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "It's a bit short notice Mary Alice." He only used her full name when he was exceptionally frustrated with her.

"I don't care Edward Anthony. Tell them your grandma died; tell them your dog got hit by a car. I don't care what, just tell them something," she huffed in exasperation. Why did he always have to be so difficult?

"Grandma died fifteen years ago and I don't have a dog Alice," he growled as he pulled on a pair of sweats. "Why is this dinner so important that you had to call me at eight o'clock in the morning and piss me off before I've even had my first cup of coffee?"

She sighed in resignation. "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to make you angry," she said repentantly. "It's just…we haven't seen you in almost a month."

"You saw me yesterday." He walked toward the kitchen scratching his bare chest, trying to ignore the guilt that was welling up in his stomach.

"That's not the same and you know it. You haven't spent any time with us since we went to the bar. Every time we try to set something up you have to work, or you just blow us off. I miss you cousin." He could just picture the sad pout on her face.

Edward sighed. He hadn't realized he'd been blowing off his friends; he was just trying to keep himself distracted. "I'm sorry Ali. That's not what I was doing. You know that right?" he asked opening the fridge.

"I know, but it still hurt," she confessed sadly.

Edward stared blankly at the contents of his refrigerator. "Lucas owes me and I know for a fact he doesn't have any plans today." He finally said. "I'll call him. 6:00 right?"

Edward had to pull the phone away from his ear as Alice squeeled. "Yes! 6:00! This is going to be _sooo_ great!"

He chuckled and shook his head at her sudden change in mood. Alice was a master manipulator, guilt trips were her specialty. He reached for a carton of juice then paused. "Tanya's not going to be there is she?" he asked warily.

"She's really not that bad you know," Alice defended. Edward scoffed. "Ok, so she is with you. But I swear it's like she becomes a different person the minute you step in the room."

"Yea an incredibly annoying, clingy, shallow person," he muttered. "She's not going to be there is she?" he asked again.

"I think she's just nervous around you," Alice said to herself.

"Alice…" he growled threateningly, his grip on the juice tightening.

"Geez! Calm down. Don't get your panties in a twist. No. She's not going to be there so don't worry."

"Good," he said taking a swig from the carton. "Are Em and Rose coming?"

"Yes, they are. And use a glass for Christ's sake, that's disgusting."

Edward belched into the phone for effect before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "What did you break into my apartment this morning too?"

"No." He could practically hear her eyes rolling around in her head. "I just know your slovenly tendencies cousin."

"Well it's a little freaky."

"No," she corrected again. "It's a gift. And we're done here. Call Lucas. Now. I expect a call back within the hour confirming dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a flick of his wrist.

"The salute was a bit much."

"Like I said, freaky." Her tinkling laugh rang through the line before she ended the call.

*******

Edward pulled up in front of Alice's place at 6:15. His cell rang for the third time in the last five minutes. _Alice_, he thought with a smirk. Yep, he was late. Nope, he didn't care. If she could completely disrupt his day then he could be a few minutes late.

He stepped out of his car locking it as he made his way down the sidewalk. He paused in front of the house next door. The lights were on. He saw a figure cross the curtained window upstairs. _She's home._ He stared at the window for a moment, considering his options. _I'm never going to get anywhere sitting on my ass. I should just ring the doorbell._ An excuse, he just needed an excuse. His hand reached toward his back pocket. _A wallet. I found a wallet on the sidewalk in front of her house and thought maybe it was hers. _It was a plausible excuse for ringing a stranger's door. Or at least it wasn't 'slam the door in your face' worthy. He scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight from foot to foot. _Grow some balls Edward,_ he chided himself. He took a step forward as his cell phone rang again. _Alice_, he grumbled. She'd kill him if he didn't show up soon. _Tomorrow, _he thought resolutely as he continued on, _I'll do it tomorrow._

Edward walked through the door without even bothering to knock. Rosalie looked up from her place on the couch with a smirk.

"She's pissed," she said, amusement ripe in her voice.

Edward chuckled. "I figured."

"Edward Anthony Masen!!" Alice screeched as she flew into the room like an angry hornet. "What the _hell_! I told you 6:00! Not," she looked at her watch. "6:25! Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

Edward rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "Relax Midge, I'm here now. What's the big deal?"

Alice's eyes darkened, her fists tightening at her side upon hearing the nickname. She hated it, he knew it. She was always a bit touchy about her size, it was a low blow. "Gee, I don't know _Teddy_," she spat. "You could have the common courtesy to let me know you're not dead on the side of the road somewhere. Or worse! Blowing us off again!"

"Nice to see where your priorities lie," he mumbled under his breath. He approached her slowly, as though she were a rabid raccoon, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Ali. I didn't mean to make you worry. I love you cousin," he said sweetly.

Alice rolled her eyes, grumbling under her breath. She turned back towards the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Edward?" she called over her shoulder.

"Did you order pizza again?" He asked mockingly.

Alice turned and glared at him, bristling at the insult, "No," she drug out scathingly, her eyes narrowing.

Jasper, who had been watching the showdown with great amusement, laughed. "That's because she ordered Chinese, it showed up just before you did." Alice huffed and chucked a towel at her husband's head.

Edward shook his head laughingly at his high strung cousin as he turned to answer the door. He pulled it open and froze. Everything stopped. His heart stopped beating, his lungs stopped breathing. He stood immobile starring at the chocolate eyed beauty. Then, as though his system had reset itself, he gasped loudly and his heart attempted to beat its way out of his chest.

Bella wasn't fairing much better. She was expecting to see Alice or maybe Jasper, but definitely not the handsome stranger, the handsome stranger that never seemed to be far from her thoughts. She constantly heard the soothing tenor of his voice caressing her mind like the gentle waves on a peaceful lake. She'd dreamed of him her first night back in Chicago and he had made an appearance every night since. If he wasn't the star, everything seemed to be tinted the same emerald green that was focused on her now.

_Holy shit!_, they thought simultaneously. They stood, frozen, staring at one another. Neither daring to look away; neither daring to blink. There is no doubt that they would have continued to stare at one another all night if Katie hadn't started tugging on Bella's hand.

Bella shook her head to clear her addled brain. She waved nervously. "Um, Hi? Alice invited us over?" she asked rather than stated. _Brilliant Bella_, she mentally rolled her eyes at herself.

A wide grin spread across Edward's face. _That scheming little pixie!_ "Hi, I'm Edward," he said holding out his hand. She raised hers which he grasped, but didn't shake. He just held it as though she were made of glass. The warmth they'd experienced before ignited once again and raced up their arms. The reaction was instant. Bella's cheeks blushed a beautiful rose red and one side of Edward's grin rose higher than the other_. Adorable_, thought Bella.

"Bella," she said with a smile. They continued to stare, neither releasing the other's hand. Katie tugged on Bella again. Bella's eyes widened as she looked down at the little girl. Edward squeezed her hand gently before letting go.

"And who is this little princess?" he asked smiling warmly at Katie

Katie's brow furrowed in concentration, as if she was trying to place his face. She gave up after a moment and smiled up at him. "I'm Katie Belle!"

"Well Princess Katie Belle," said Edward extending his hand. "It's very nice to meet you." Katie giggled as her hand was swallowed by his and shook it vigorously.

Edward pulled the door open farther to allow Bella and Katie to pass before closing it gently. He turned and placed his hand on the small of Bella's back as he led her into the house. The touch sent a shock up Bella's spine.

Her nerves, which had vanished upon seeing Edward, began to flutter about again is she took in three new faces. Before anyone could utter a word Alice came flitting into the room. She shot Edward a smug look before ensnaring Bella in a warm hug. Bella stiffened for a moment, not used to affectionate displays with strangers, before relaxing and hugging her in return.

"Bella! Katie! I'm so glad you came! It's all I've been able to think about!" she gushed, her sour mood from moments before completely forgotten.

"It's true," stated Rosalie with a roll of her large hazel eyes. Bella smiled at the beautiful, nervously tugging on the hem of her shirt, feeling slightly self-conscious. Edward glared at his cousin. Apparently he was the only one who didn't know about their additional guests.

"Oh God," said Alice. "Where are my manners? Bella, Katie? This is Rosalie and Emmett McCarty," she said waving toward the bear of a man standing next to Rose. He flashed her a dimpled smile in greeting. "Emmett went to college with Jasper and Edward," she explained. "And you've already met Jasper." She smiled at him as he came and stood beside her wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jasper smiled gently and extended a hand to Bella. "Bella you have know idea what your being here tonight has done for me," he said jokingly. "It'll be nice to have someone else to take my wife off my hands for me." Alice playfully elbowed her husband in the ribs. Bella laughed at the exchange.

"You should think twice about that Bella. Alice is a handful and a half, not many are able to tame her." Edward said with a grin.

Alice sent him a glare. "I'll take that as a compliment Ted." Edward narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled innocently before addressing Bella again. "I see you've met my cousin Edward. Don't listen to anything he says, he's full of sh…" she shot a cautious glance at Katie. "It." She corrected with a sheepish smile.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at her slip up and gave a knowing smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

At Alice's biding the group of friends, for that's what they were sure to become, made their way to the dinning room. The table was filled with an array of different kinds of Chinese take out.

"I hope you like Chinese. I'm not much of a cook," Alice admitted sheepishly while the others tried to hide their chuckles.

Except for Emmett who gwaffed loudly, "That's putting it mildly!" Alice looked at Rose, who smacked him popped him on the back of the head. "Worth it," he with a grin as he rubbed his head.

Bella smiled reassuringly at her as she helped Katie get seated. "Chinese is great. We love it, don't we Katie Did?"

Katie grinned widely and nodded. "Yup!"

"I'm going to grab some drinks from the kitchen," Edward suddenly said. "Alice would you mind helping?"

"Sure," she said brightly, but followed him somewhat warily. Edward walked through the swinging door to the kitchen, Alice on his heel.

She opened the refrigerator and started to pull out an assortment of beverages. "Bella seems nice," she said with her head in the fridge. "She's single you know."

Edward leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest, starring thoughtfully at his cousin. When he didn't respond, she turned to look at him.

"What are you up too Al?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm not up to anything," she said innocently. His eyes narrowed. "Really, I've wanted to befriend Bella since she moved in. That's all." He continued to silently stare at her, his face a blank mask betraying no emotions. She squirmed a bit under his intense gaze. "Alright fine," she huffed. "You never ask about people and you especially never ask about women. But you asked about Bella and I know you Edward. You're interested in her." He opened his mouth to respond. "Don't even try to deny it, I saw the looks you were giving her. I think you should be thanking me," she said defiantly as she crossed her arms and popped one hip attempting to look intimidating.

He stared impassively for a moment longer before a smile began to tug at the corner of his lips. He rolled his eyes and laughed once while scrubbing at his face. "God Al, it's just not right that you can read me so well."

Alice smiled and bounced up and down clapping her hands. "I knew it!" she squeeled pointing a finger at his face.

"Shhh!" Edward exclaimed, throwing a cautious glance at the door. Alice clamped her hands across her mouth, but continued to bounce. He approached his cousin and laid his hands on her shoulders, holding her in place. He smiled down at her. "Thanks Al, I didn't know how to approach her," he said quietly.

Alice clasped her hands in front of her and pursed her lips. "I think there is more to this story."

He grimaced. "Maybe."

She narrowed her eyes. "You'll tell me."

"Maybe," he repeated even though he knew she was right. "But you have to promise me that you're done. No more meddling?" He half pleaded.

"I don't meddle!" she said defiantly, he quirked a brow. She sighed in defeat. "Alright fine, no more meddling."

"Thanks Ali," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

The door to the dinning room swung open and Jasper poked his head in. "You guys coming?" He asked. "You didn't have to brew the beer first did you?"

Edward stepped back and grabbed an armful of bottles and a glass of milk for Katie before joining the rest of his friends. He set the bottles on the table before pulling out the only empty chair that was, conveniently enough, next to Bella.

Bella looked up at him as he took his seat and felt a jolt run through her. She couldn't explain the instant attraction she felt towards him. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Sure she'd gone out with a few guys back in Seattle, she was no virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but somehow she felt more connected to him in the few minutes they'd spent together than she had to anyone before. Ever. It was exciting. It was exhilarating. It was terrifying. It had to a be all in her imagination.

Conversation flowed freely and Bella found herself to be quite comfortable with this group of people. As Alice predicted, Emmett and Katie seemed to become great friends instantly. And like Alice predicted, seeing the bear of a man laying on the floor giggling with a three year old was a very strange thing to see.

The only uncomfortable moment for Bella happened as she was finishing up her last spring roll. Edward had been telling Katie an amusing story about Alice when she was a girl. Katie giggled and Edward gave her a little wink. Katie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Bewie!" she exclaimed looking at Bella in awe. "The pretty boy!" she shouted as she pointed at Edward. The grin that had been securely planted on his face all night grew impossibly larger. Bella blushed furiously as she stared at Katie in horror.

"Katie…" she said trying to keep her from saying anymore.

"The pretty boy on the plane!" she squeeled as she bounced in her chair, looking and sounding very much like Alice. Four sets of confused eyes focused on the trio.

"The pretty boy on the plane?" asked Jasper in amusement.

Both Edward and Bella opened their mouths to reply, but Katie answered for them.

"On the plane to Shiago. The pretty boy made silly faces!" Bella should have known she'd eventually remember. Much to Bella's dismay she'd talked about 'the pretty boy' for two weeks straight after the arrived in Chicago.

"Teddy," corrected Emmett, his eyes glinting with mischief. "You should call him Teddy, that's his name." Edward's face dropped as he stared at his friend. He chanced a glance at Katie. She was beaming. A smile slid back onto his face. Ok, maybe he could be Teddy again, but just for her.

He cleared his throat and looked at Bella sheepishly before looking at his friends. "We were on the same plane from Seattle about a month ago." Edward explained. "I stood behind them at the ticket counter and played with Katie," he said with a shrug, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. "And I helped them get a cab after we landed." He glanced at Bella briefly. She was staring at him wide eyed. She never thought that he would remember her. Sure she remembered him, but he was gorgeous. Who would be able to forget a face like that? But she never thought she'd made an impact on him. _An impact? Right Bella, wishful thinking._

"Really?" asked Rose exchanging a glance with Alice, sounding mildly smug. "That's interesting."

"And Bella lives right next door," continued Alice. "It must be fate," she said with a smirk. Edward and Bella glanced at each other briefly and shifted in their seats. The room was quiet for a beat before Alice stood and started gathering the dishes.

The rest of the evening had passed embarrassment free, which was a miracle as far as Bella was concerned. The friends sat at the dining table drinking wine and enjoying one another's company until a sleepy Katie crawled into Bella's lap and promptly feel asleep.

Bella looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms smiling softly. She looked up to find Edward's intense gaze searing into her. There eyes locked for a moment before Bella smiled softly and turned to the rest.

"We should probably get going," she said quietly. "We've got an early morning." She started to push back from the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Edward smiling down at her.

"Let me help you home?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Much to her surprise he reached down and lifted Katie into his arms. She squirmed a bit, then lifted her head to look at Edward before laying her head down on his shoulder and wrapping one hand around his neck, her fingers gently curling into his hair. Bella started to object but he shook his head. "I've got her."

"Thanks," Bella whispered. She gathered their things and said a chorus of good byes.

"I'm so glad you came tonight," said Alice as she opened the front door. "Maybe we could get lunch sometime this week?"

"That sounds great," she replied, surprising herself by giving Alice a brief hug. "Goodnight."

"Nite!" Called Alice as Bella stepped through the door. Edward went to follow but before he could Alice grasped his elbow and stood on her toes, "Get her number," she whispered.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Meddling," he muttered. Alice giggled and waggled her eyebrows in response.

Edward followed Bella into her living room where he laid a still sleeping Katie on the couch. He stood up and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"I'm so glad…"

"Thanks…"

They said in unison then both laughed nervously. Bella looked down at her feet before peeking up at Edward.

"Thanks for bringing her home, it was very sweet of you," she said shyly.

"It wasn't a problem. It was my pleasure actually." He cleared his throat, a look of determination coming over him. "I'm really glad you came tonight. I, uh," he shuffled his feet. "I have to admit, I was really annoyed with myself for not getting your name at the airport that night," he admitted sheepishly.

Bella's cheeks reddened, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. "Me too actually." Her eyes widened. "I mean that I didn't get your name," she corrected. He laughed softly.

Edward ran his fingers through his hair again then looked in her eyes. "I'd be really annoyed with myself if I didn't ask for you number tonight," said quietly.

She bit her lip and smiled. "Me too." His adorable crooked grin made an appearance as she reached into her purse and handed him her cell. He quickly dialed his number. A soft buzzing could be heard from his pocket before he ended the call and programmed her phone.

"There," he said handing her phone back. They smiled at one another as Bella led him to the front door. He paused before stepping into the crisp fall night. "Sweet dreams Bella," he whispered before he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she whispered. He gave her one last blinding smile before she closed the door. She once again found herself collapsing against the closed door, except this time she had an enormous smile on her face.

Bella went to sleep that night happier than she'd been in a long time. But, unbeknownst to her, there was a wall forming in her heart; one that, if left unchecked, would keep her from ever being truly happy.


	14. Chapter 13, In Which Paths Cross

******Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 13  
****In Which Paths Cross**

Sue rolled to her side to glance at the digital clock on the bedside table. She sighed and closed her eyes, the red neon digits were burned into the back of her lids. 3:07 am. She'd been lying in bed for hours now trying to find a comfortable spot, trying to find a moment of sleep. She rolled to her back again and stared at the shadows cast by the tree outside the window. The branches looked like arms, hands, fingers; stretching and clutching, menacingly searching the dark room for something to grasp. If she was still a young girl, hell, if she was still a young woman, they may have frightened her. But tonight the only fear she felt was not for herself, but for a young woman thousands of miles away lying alone in an equally dark room.

Sue tugged at the blankets again and kicked her feet back and forth, attempting to free them from the cloth prison. An arm reached out across her stomach, effectively pinning her in place.

"Did fire ants nest in the sheets?" came a muffled voice.

"No," she said quietly.

"Is there a pea under the mattress?" he asked again turning his head from the pillow to crack a bleary eye at his wife.

"No," she repeated. "I can't sleep. I'm restless."

"Figured that," he mumbled, slowly opening his other eye to look at her closely. "Somethin' on your mind?"

She sighed again before rolling to her side to face him. Charlie tightened his grip and tugged her a little closer to him. It was a surprisingly clear night, the light from the full moon shone through the window illuminating Charlie's tired face. Sue looked at him for a moment before quietly raising her hand to brush away the worry line from between his brows.

"I'm worried about Bella," she finally admitted. The worry line deepened and a small scowl made itself at home on his rugged face.

"Why?" he asked quietly. "She seemed fine when she called tonight."

Sue bit her lip, a habit she'd picked up from Bella. "I know."

Charlie's frown grew waiting for her to continue. "I don't understand," he finally stated.

"Neither do I."

He let out a slightly exasperated sigh before closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands that had migrated to his scalp. "You're talking in riddles again dear," he accused wearily.

"I know. I wish I could explain." She withdrew her hand and cradled both of them tightly against her chest.

Feeling the loss of her touch Charlie opened his eyes, she looked so helpless. He tightened his grip around her again, eliminating any space between them. She moved her head so they were sharing a pillow. "I just have a feeling," she whispered. "She's so sacrificial." She shook her head. "I don't know. I can't figure it out. But there's something going on with her." She looked up at him with dark remorseful eyes.

Charlie was quiet for a moment, digesting Sue's words. "How can we help her?"

Sue wrapped an arm around Charlie and kissed his scruffy chin. "I don't think _we_ can." The pair lay together quietly until a shallow, restless sleep finally claimed them.

*******

Edward trudged into the doctor's lounge and plopped, rather ungracefully, into a chair. He was 18 hours into his 36 hour shift and so far it had been a nightmare. There had been a nonstop flow of patients claiming to have the flu who refused to see an urgent care doctor. Not to mention the bus accident that caused an eight car pile up on the highway. The other hospitals had reached their limit hours ago so ambulances were being redirected to Edward's E.R.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at the display. No messages, no texts, no missed calls. He hadn't spoken to Bella since he left her doorstep two nights ago. Things had been so busy he'd barley been able to send off a text. _**Thinking of you. How's your day?**_ It wasn't poetry but he'd wracked his brain trying to come up with something to say that didn't come across as too desperate. He'd been elated when his phone buzzed in his hands seconds later. _**Things have been a bit hectic. A little brighter now though. Hope things are going better for you…**_ Then his pager beeped and he was off again. Two texts yesterday and that was it. He hadn't had a moment to respond until now, but it was the middle of the night. It would have to wait.

He groaned and dropped his head in his hands. _She probably thinks I'm avoiding her. _He could kill Alice, or Lucas. He wasn't sure which; the odds were still in the air. Switching shifts last minute had proven to be more complicated than he had expected. He'd had to practically promise Lucas his first born to get him to cover his shift. Now, Edward found himself stuck on a 36 hour shift and on call for 12 hours following that. Not that he really regretted going to the dinner, not at all. It led him to Bella. _Bella_, he smiled. And just like that all of his unsavory thoughts of murder had suddenly vanished.

He looked at the text again. He'd brightened her day. The thought was liberating. So liberating that when his pager beeped 45 seconds later he left the lounge with an extra bounce in his step.

*******

"Hold the elevator!" cried Bella as she stumbled the last few steps before slipping between the closing doors. She maneuvered the briefcase and files awkwardly as she attempted to regain her composure.

A hand reached out and hit the number 19, her floor. "Morning Bella," came the voice that belonged to the hand. Bella looked up and grimaced internally. Eric Yorkie. It's not that she didn't like Eric. He was nice enough, would probably even be a good friend, but that was the problem, Eric didn't want to be Bella's friend.

"Morning," she mumbled. Bella stared intently at the floor indicator, hoping that avoiding contact would avoid an awkward conversation. It didn't.

"How are you on this lovely Tuesday morning?"

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She had to admit, he looked good in his designer suit with his hair perfectly spiked, but he was a little too manicured. He just tried too hard, with his appearance and with her. He'd given Bella six months of constant attention, it was exhausting.

He was watching her intently, waiting for a response. "Good," she finally said. The bell rang as the doors slid open on the 10th floor. A harried looking business woman stepped on. Bella moved aside allowing for the woman to act as a buffer between.

"That's good." He continued the conversation over the woman's head, not particularly caring about elevator etiquette.

"Hmmm," she agreed. Her foot began to tap impatiently as she watched the numbers crawl upward. _Does this elevator always move so slow?_

"I heard about this great little jazz bar down on Superior, _Tori's Tavern_. Have you heard of it?" he asked, shooting her a killer grin.

"Umm, no I haven't."

"Yea, well, it's supposed to be great. Got any plans tonight? Maybe we could check it out?" The woman standing between them shifted uncomfortably.

Bella let out an almost inaudible sigh. She looked at Eric and smiled politely. "Uh, sorry, no I can't. Tonight's no good."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Eric asked persistent as ever. Bella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye but did not turn to look at him.

"No, tomorrow's not really good either." The elevator chimed again and the doors opened on the 17th floor. Eric's floor. The woman gave Bella a sympathetic look before stepping off. Eric took a step toward the doors, but reached out to stop them from closing.

"I'll get you to say yes one of these days Bella Swan," he said all confidence and bravado.

Bella stepped in front of him, placing her hand on his chest. He smirked down at her. "No, you won't," she said with a smirk of her own as she pushed him from the elevator. Bella gave a little finger wave to Eric as the doors shut on his surprised face. "Good riddance," she mumbled to herself as the elevator started upward again.

The doors opened to reveal the bustling 19th floor of the Cooper building, home to _Bloom Publishing_. Bella weaved her way through the maze of cubicles heading towards her small windowless office conveniently located between the janitor's closet and the men's restroom. It wasn't exactly the corner office she dreamed of having someday, but it had a door and it was hers. She flipped the switch by the door, the harsh florescent lights illuminating the small space. She dropped briefcase and files on the desk before reaching over to turn on the computer monitor.

"Knock, knock!" called Kate as she poked her head through the door. "You're late," she stated as her light brown eyes took in Bella's slightly frazzled appearance.

Bella looked at Kate nervously. "I know. I'm so sorry. Katie was being difficult this morning, she refused to eat breakfast and then insisted that she must wear the new tutu that Jake sent for her birthday. Then Miguel, the parking attendant, was in an incredibly talkative mood this morning and just wouldn't shut up! Then Katie didn't want to go to day care today, and Eric asked me out…again! And now I'm rambling and I should have left it at 'sorry'. So, yea, sorry," she said looking at Kate sheepishly.

Kate listened to Bella with an amused expression. "Are you finished?" Bella nodded. "Good. Then listen for a moment." Bella bit her lip nervously. "Next time, don't come in till lunch. Sometimes it's just not worth it. Things aren't so crazy around here that you can't take a few hours to yourself every now and then. I'd rather have a happy Bella that a slightly neurotic rambley one. Got it?" She asked with a quirked eye brow.

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise, that was not what she was expecting. She nodded her head. "Yep."

"Good," Kate laughed. "I just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting with Sullivan O'Connell today. You've got the changes to the manuscript right?"

Bella reached for a file on her desk. "Yep," she said holding it up. "Right here."

"Good, meet me in my office in ten minutes." Kate turned on her heel and flounced from the room, her pale blond hair bouncing behind her.

*******

Edward stepped through the automatic doors of the ambulance bay and leaned against the building. He took out his cell phone and pulled up his contact list. He stood there staring at it for a moment trying to gather some courage. He hesitated for a moment longer before pressing the send button and bringing the phone to his ear. It rang three times.

"Hello?" Her voice made his breath hitch.

"Hi Bella." His attempt at confidence seemed shallow to his ears. "It's Edward."

"Edward!" she said, sounding truly surprised. "Hi, I wasn't expecting to hear from you." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Not that I didn't want to hear from you!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I just figured you'd be working," she finished lamely.

He leaned his head back against the building and looked up squinting his eyes against the noon time sun. "I am. Working I mean. I just had a few minutes and…" he hesitated.

"And?" she questioned.

"Uh, and I just wanted to hear your voice," he admitted quietly, squeezing his eyes shut as though it would somehow minimize his embarrassment. "I don't mean for that to sound creepy," he started to explain. "I just…"

"It's not creepy," Bella interrupted. "I'm really glad you called."

There was a brief pause. "So how are you?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

Bella sighed. "I'm good," she said attempting to sound convincing.

"Really?" Edward asked doubtfully. "It doesn't really sound like it."

Bella chuckled quietly. "It's just been one of those days, ya know? I'm ready for it to be over."

It was Edward's turn to chuckle. "Yea, I know what you mean. I'm ready to head home too." He paused, his free hand racking through his hair. "Bella I was wondering….shit." he muttered under his breath as his pager started to go off. Edward looked up to see an ambulance pulling up in front of him.

"Edward?"

"Shit," he muttered again. Of course a bus would come in now. Why wouldn't it? It was just his luck. He pushed off the wall and stepped toward the approaching ambulance. "I have to go Bella, there's an ambulance pulling up," he said sounding defeated.

"Oh, that's ok. Go save some lives."

He smiled. "I will. Can I call you tonight?" The back doors of the ambulance opened and two paramedics jumped out.

"Definitely," she said shyly.

"Great, I'll talk to you then." He said a final goodbye before rushing to the patient who was being wheeled into the hospital.

*******

Kate stepped out of the restaurant washroom and made her way back to the table. As she approached, she watched Bella speak quietly to someone on the phone, a blush making its way across her cheeks. Bella looked down shyly and fidgeted with the napkin that was draped across her lap. Kate slipped into her chair as Bella said a quiet goodbye before tucking her phone back into her purse.

Bella smiled at Kate, who quirked a manicured eyebrow at her. "What?" asked Bella self-consciously.

Kate lifted her glass and took a sip. "Nothing," she said with a smile.

Bella bit the inside of her cheek as she stared at Kate. "What?" she asked again. "The phone?" Kate said nothing. Bella squirmed in her seat awkwardly. "That was just a friend."

Kate smirked. "A friend who makes you blush?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "The wind blows and I blush. That's not really saying much."

Kate eyed Bella some more. "Perhaps," she said as the waitress approached. "So Sullivan," she said changing the subject. "What do you think?" Bella let out a relieved sigh as she found herself on familiar ground once again. Conversation for the remainder of lunch was focused on work, for which Bella was grateful.

Bella dropped an armload of files on her desk for the second time today. As she reached to move her stapler, which had been buried under the pile, her sleeve caught the edge of a picture frame. It bobbled precariously before toppling from the desk. Bella stared down at Angela and Katie's smiling faces that were slightly distorted by the cracked glass. A pressure instantly filled her chest as she stared into their bright blue eyes.

The picture had been on her desk since she'd moved here, but she hadn't looked at in nearly a month. Now it was broken, shattered on the floor; another victim of a stupid accident. Bella mournfully knelt to the ground to pick up the broken frame. She tilted it to take a closer look, dislodging a large chunk of glass in the process. Bella watched in slow motion as the glass slipped from the edge of the frame then slid down her forearm before crashing to the floor and shattering.

"Oh shit," Bella mumbled as she watched a large red streak appear on her milky skin. "Oh _shit_," she repeated. The blood began to quickly seep to the surface and run down her arm, leaving large crimson splotches on the linoleum floor. Bella watched the blood drip, her stomach turning as a metallic stench reached her nose. "_Oh shit_," she mumbled again. It seemed to be the only thing she was capable of saying.

She pushed herself up onto slightly wobbly feet and stumbled her way towards her desk. She grabbed a handful on tissues from the box on her desk before collapsing into her chair. Her head was spinning now. Bella had never been good with blood. Actually, that was probably and understatement. She pressed the tissues to her arm and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply, trying to take a calming breath, hoping that just this once she wouldn't faint.

Her arm was pulsing now and she could feel the blood seeping through the tissues. "Oh this can't be good." She said to herself, but she was too afraid to look.

"Hey Bella?" said Jessica, a young intern. "I have a question about…Oh my God! Are you ok?" She asked taking in the blood and Bella's pale complexion.

Bella opened her eyes. "Um, yea I think so. Cut my arm," she said, holding it up incase Jessica had somehow missed it. "I'm not so good with blood."

"Is it bad? Should I get someone?" She asked taking a hesitant step forward.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to pass out so I haven't looked at it yet."

Jess took another step forward. "Want me to take a look?"

Bella swallowed and closed her eyes tightly. "Sure." She pulled the tissues from her cut so Jess could see.

"Eww," Jessica grimaced. "That doesn't look so good. I think you need stitches." Bella groaned. "I'm gonna go get Kate."

"That's not necessary," said Bella, but she was too late. Jessica was already out the door.

"What a super fantastic day," she muttered sarcastically.

"Sounds like it," said Kate as she came into the room, startling Bella. "Let's take a look." Bella closed her eyes again as she offered the cut up to Kate's untrained eyes. "God Bella, when you do something you go all the way. You need stitches." She looked over at Jessica. "Jess whatever you're doing this afternoon can be put on hold, you're taking Bella to the hospital." Jess nodded before leaving the room to gather her purse and keys.

Bella stared at Kate wide eyed. "Kate I don't think that's necessary. I just need a few butterfly strips."

"No," said Kate. "You just need a few stitches."

Bella glanced at the clock. "I can't go to the ER I have to pick up Katie soon, I'll be sitting at the hospital for hours."

Kate shook her head as she pulled Bella from the chair. "Don't worry about it, I'll take Katie. Garrett's been asking when she was going to come over again. You go and get fixed up; you can pick her up later."

"But," Bella protested.

"Oh for God's sake Bella," she said as she pushed her toward the elevator where Jessica was waiting. "Stop being so god damn stubborn and fix yourself already."

Bella sighed in defeat. "Fine. Call me if there are any problems with Katie."

Kate rolled her eyes. "We'll be fine." She said as the elevator doors opened. "I'll see you later."

Jessica escorted Bella into the ER. "You really don't need to wait here with me. I'll be fine."

She looked at Bella skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Bella smiled and patted her on the arm. "Positive. I'll probably be here for hours and you don't need to sit around with me waiting. Go back to work, get some things done."

Jess watched her for another moment. "Alright, call me if you need me to come get you. I will."

Bella smiled at the young woman. She was such a genuinely nice person. "I will." Jessica gave her one more smile before turning to leave.

Bella approached a tired looking nurse at the reception desk to begin the tedious process of checking in.

*******

Edward stopped by the nurse's station one last time. He was almost off the clock, all he wanted to do was go home, sleep for a few hours, then call Bella. He finished filling out the last bit of paper work and dropped it into its proper tray. His eyes quickly scanned over a few of the patient's files. His brows furrowed as he plucked one out. Edward read through the file, his heart plummeting to his stomach.

"Nancy," he said not looking up from the file. "I'm going to take this one now."

The plump middle aged nurse looked at him questioningly. "Isn't your shift done?

"Yea," he said as he closed the folder and looked up. "But I'll take this last one, it won't take too long."

"Ok," said Nancy glancing at the chart in his hand. "She's over in curtain 3."

Edward nodded his thanks as he quickly sprinted to curtain number 3 and the one person he never wanted to see here.

He pulled the curtain back to find a very pale looking Bella lying down on the table with her eyes closed. He approached her slowly and extended a hand.

Bella felt a gentle touch on her arm, a familiar warmth spread through her body. _Edward_. She thought instantly.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at him owlishly. She attempted a smile, but it came out more as a grimace. "Fancy seeing you here," she mumbled, a little embarrassed.

He smirked at her as he pulled up a stool. "You know if you wanted to see me you could have just called."

Bella sat up slowly her head spinning slightly. "_Now _you tell me."

Edward gently pulled the gauze away from Bella's injured arm. "This is a pretty nasty gash." Bella blushed again. "How'd you do it?" he asked looking up at her from under his lashes.

Bella was momentarily stunned. "Um…broke a frame. I cut myself cleaning it up. This is pretty typical of me. I'm surprised I haven't run into you here before."

A nurse walked in and laid a suture tray on the table beside Bella.

"You've been here before?" he asked as he gathered the instruments.

"Twice."

Edward paused and looked at Bella. "You've only been here for 6 months!"

Bella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said, this is pretty typical."

Edward shook his head. "I hope not, I nearly had a heart attack when I saw your file." A small blush graced his cheeks as he realized what he'd said. Bella smiled to herself at the sight. He cleared his throat before addressing her again. "Well, you're going to need 12 stitches. Luckily it's just a superficial wound. Have you had stitches before?"

Bella sighed. "32 in total." Her face puckered in distaste. "Well, I guess 44 now."

He glanced up at her face and chuckled. Edward worked in silence for a few minutes, as Bella enjoyed his gentle touch.

"So emergency trips to the hospital aside, how was the rest of your day?" he as he gently disinfected the wound.

Bella watched as his hair waved in the florescent lighting. "Getting better," she replied honestly. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Where's Katie?"

"With my boss, she offered to keep her for awhile tonight."

Edward nodded. "Nice boss."

"She is."

Edward continued to work in silence until Bella's strained voice interrupted him. "You should distract me." Edward's curious eyes met Bella's tightly closed ones. She peaked on open to look at him. "I'm really no good with blood and needles," she confessed.

Edward smiled at her reassuringly before continuing. "Hmmm," he mused. "What do you like to do? What relaxes you?"

"I like to read," she answered.

"Big surprise there, a publisher who likes to read." Bella chuckled. "What sorts of books do you like to read?"

"All sorts, except for westerns," she thought for a moment. "or mysteries. But the classics are my favorite. What about you? What relaxes you?"

"Music."

"To listen to? Or to play?"

"Both," he said tying off a suture. "Music has always been…I don't know a kind of companion," he said stilling his hands and looking up at her. "I went away for med school and music was the one familiar thing I had." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her arm again.

"Books are the same for me. I never feel at home until they are out of a box and on a book shelf." He looked up at her and smiled. "Someone told me about a jazz bar today. _Tori's Tavern_. Have you ever been?" she asked suddenly.

Edward looked down at his work, a small smile forming on his lips. He shook his head. "No, I haven't. I love jazz though." He paused for a moment as his long fingers gently pressed down on the gauze he was wrapping around her arm. "We should go sometime," he said peeking up at her.

She bit her lip and smiled, attempting to reign in the crazy grin that was threatening to spread across her lips. "I'd like that."

The adorable crooked grin that she loved so much broke across his lips. "How about Friday? Are you free?"

Her own grin could no longer be contained. "Yea, I am….Oh," she said, her smile falling. "Katie." Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips as she thought about leaving her at home.

"I bet Alice would watch her," he said quickly. "She was really quite taken by her." He grinned his most dazzling smile hoping to win her over.

Bella smiled in return, it was involuntary, who could resist this man? "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Perfect." Edward glanced down and noticed that at some point he had grabbed her hand. He gave it a brief squeeze before releasing it completely. "Well I think you're all set," he said standing from his stool.

Bella slid from the table and joined him on the floor. "Thank you so much," she said looking down at her now bandaged arm. "I'll have to admit, you've made this one of my easiest trips to the hospital."

He chuckled and rubbed his neck shyly at the praise. "I'm glad." They began walking toward the nurses station. "How are you getting home?" He asked, glancing at her briefly.

"I'm going to grab the 'L', I've got to go pick up Katie."

Edward scowled at the thought. "I'm off my shift now, I could give you a ride?" The last part of the statement rose a bit making it more of a question.

"Oh no, that's not necessary. You must be exhausted. I couldn't ask you to do that." They'd reached the station and Edward deposited Bella's file in the proper stack.

"Nonsense Bella, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you and Katie were riding the 'L' at night." He turned to her and gave her his best pouty look, one that would rival Katie any day. "Please?" He said softly

Bella sighed and nodded in acceptance. Honestly, spending a few more minutes with this wonderful man was a no brainer. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and began tugging her towards the doctor's lounge. "Let's grab my stuff and we'll be on our way." Bella didn't notice anything going on around them; her attention was completely fixed on the feel of his hand in hers.


	15. Chapter 14, IW The Spanish Inquisition

Ok, so It's been a ridiculously long time since I've updated. I'll admit it, I suck. If I were a lesser person I would throw out excuses about how my computer crashed, twice, or lament about job searching or family moving across the country, or a terrible case of writers block that has plagued me for months; but I would never do that. Instead I'll post this new chapter and let you get on with reading.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******

* * *

**_**Continued from Chapter 13**_

"_Well I think you're all set," Edward said standing from his stool._

_Bella slid from the table and joined him on the floor. "Thank you so much," she said looking down at her now bandaged arm. "I'll have to admit, you've made this one of my easiest trips to the hospital."_

_He chuckled and rubbed his neck shyly at the praise. "I'm glad." They began walking toward the nurses' station. "How are you getting home?" He asked, glancing at her briefly._

"_I'm going to grab the 'EL'. I've got to go pick up Katie."_

_Edward scowled at the thought. "I'm off my shift now; I could give you a ride?" The last part of the statement rose a bit making it more of a question._

"_Oh no, that's not necessary. You must be exhausted. I couldn't ask you to do that." They'd reached the station and Edward deposited Bella's file in the proper stack._

"_Nonsense Bella, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you and Katie were riding the 'EL' at night." He turned to her and gave her his best pouty look, one that would rival Katie any day. "Please?" He said softly _

_Bella sighed and nodded in acceptance. Honestly, spending a few more minutes with this wonderful man was a no brainer. "Excellent!" He exclaimed. "Come on." He grabbed her hand and began tugging her towards the doctor's lounge. "Let's grab my stuff and we'll be on our way." Bella didn't notice anything going on around them; her attention was completely fixed on the feel of his hand in hers._

**Chapter 14**

**In Which No One Expects the Spanish Inquisition**

Bella stood nervously by the door of the doctor's lounge as she waited for Edward to gather his belongings. She honestly couldn't figure out why this man, this gloriously handsome, intelligent, successful man was interested in her. She watched as he gracefully strode across the room and opened his locker, bending down to fiddle with something at the bottom. Bella's head cocked to the side like a curious puppy while she bit the inside of her cheek. Suddenly her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. _Shit, I'm staring at his ass! _She threw a furtive glance around the room to make sure she hadn't been caught. A wave a relief crashed over her when she realized they were alone. Her eyes slid back toward Edward. _Well,_ she thought cocking her head to the other side. _It _is _a very nice ass._ He straightened again, pulling her from the hypnotizing spell his scrub clad bottom had cast.

Edward quickly exchanged his lab coat for a black jacket, grabbed his well worn leather messenger bag and closed the door of his locker, spinning the lock for good measure. He turned to Bella as he slipped the strap of the bag over his head, his shirt riding up to reveal a light dusting of ginger hair leading Bella's gaze downward.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Bella's eyes snapped up to meet his smirking face, a furious blush filled her cheeks. His eyes met hers and he quirked a brow but, much to Bella's relief, left it at that.

Bella nodded quickly and cleared her throat, "Yep, ready to go!" she said with a bit more enthusiasm than was really necessary.

Edward chuckled as he stepped toward her. "Not a fan of hospitals?" he asked misinterpreting her sudden enthusiasm. He reached for the knob of the door and held it open for her as she passed in front of him.

"Oh um, I'm sure they're great if you're not the one being treated," she replied.

Edward just chuckled. They walked in silence as they exited the hospital, making their way to the parking garage.

His brow furrowed for a moment and he was suddenly curious. "How did you get here today? You didn't bring yourself did you?" Edward peeked at her out of the corner of his eye.

She shook her head. "No, a co-worker brought me. My car is still at work." She glanced at her watch, surprised by the late hour. "And the garage I'm parked in is closed for the night. I'll have to get it tomorrow," she said with a slight sigh. She and Katie would have to leave early in the morning.

Edward led Bella to a little silver Volvo, the lights flashing as he unlocked the doors. He opened the passenger side for her, much like he had the night at the airport. "I'm sorry about your car, but I'm glad I can make sure you get home safely," he said with a smile. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly in return before sliding into the car.

The drive to Kate's was quite, the silence only broken by Bella's occasional instruction to turn. Edward nimbly parked the car in front of a modern high rise apartment complex. He was out of the car and opening her door before Bella could say anything. Edward smiled down at her and extended a hand to help her out of the car. Bella grasped his hand, reveling in the warmth that she was slowly becoming accustomed to. Edward didn't release her hand after she was firmly situated on the sidewalk. Instead, he laced their fingers with a shy smile and gently tugged her toward the doors.

They were greeted by the doorman who was expecting them, and quickly ushered into the elevator up to the 10th floor. The door to apartment 1031 opened before Bella had a chance to lower her hand.

"Bells!" exclaimed a tall lanky man. He stepped through the door and gathered Bella in his arms, swinging her from side to side; his sandy blond pony tail swaying in time with her dangling feet.

"Garrett, you goon!" Bella laughed breathlessly. "Put me down!" She exclaimed with a well placed punch to his chest.

Garrett laughed as he set her back on her feet. She swayed precariously for a moment before haughtily dusting herself off and shooting Garrett a withering glare. "It's good to see you too," she said with mock annoyance. Garrett just laughed before ruffling her hair. She batted his hands away and took a step back, bumping into an amused Edward.

Garrett looked past Bella, taking note of the stranger. "Hi," he said extending his hand. "Garrett Brown, sugar daddy to her boss," he began.

"Rapscallion of the Great Lakes and all around pain in the ass," Bella finished with a smirk.

Garrett let out an amused snort and smiled rakishly while puffing out his chest, "Sounds about right."

Bella rolled her eyes as she turned to Edward. "This is Garrett, my boss Kate's husband." She looked at Garrett again. "Garrett, this is Edward. He's stitched me up," she said holding up her bandaged arm, "and is giving us a ride home." Edward and Garrett shook hands. "Now, where's my kid? I know you like her but you can't keep her!"

The men laughed as Garrett invited them in. "The Kates are watching some show with trippy colors and strange looking puppets," he said with a disgruntled look. "They lost me before the opening title." Edward and Bella laughed as they entered the spacious living room.

Katie Belle was sitting on Kate's lap with her eyes glued to the television until she heard Bella laugh. She whipped her head around looking for her Bellie then leapt from Kate's arms. "Bewie!" she exclaimed as she flew across the room. She collided with Bella's legs with a small "umpf", sending the woman back a few steps. "Kate came to picked me up and said yous had an owie!" She exclaimed with big blue eyes.

Bella swept an errant curl from her forehead. "I did, but I'm ok now, Edward fixed me," she said indicating the man standing beside her.

Katie looked up at Edward, a grin breaking across her face. "Teddy!" She cried as she lunged for him with the same amount of enthusiasm she had for Bella.

Edward laughingly gathered the little girl into his arms. "Hello Princess!" he said while tickling her belly. Katie Belle's only response was to wiggle and giggle in his arms.

Kate switched off the TV before joining them. She exchanged polite greetings with Edward before addressing Bella. "So? How'd it go?"

Bella held up her wrapped arm. "A few stitches, but I'll be fine." Katie grabbed the injured arm that was floating in the air near her head. She pulled it closer to her face and inspected the dressing, her little eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Is yous OK?" she asked.

Bella smiled softly and nodded. "I told you, Edward fixed me up."

Katie continued to hold Bella's arm as she turned to look at Edward. Their faces were so close together Edward could feel little puffs of air blowing across his cheeks. He backed his head up a few inches to see her better. She was looking at him hard, her brows still furrowed, her lips puckered, a look of concentration on her little face. She cocked her head to the side as she continued to study him. Edward's brow furrowed and head cocked to match hers. The other three adults watched the unusual display intently. Katie brought her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it as thoughts whirled through her head. It was an expression that Edward had seen before on Bella. Finally she slowly lifted her free hand to his face, her palm resting on his cheek, her fingers splaying along his temple. The look of concentration morphed into a brilliant smile, which Edward matched. She giggled for a moment before surprising Edward by leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. She turned away from a stunned Edward and placed another gentle kiss on Bella's bandages.

"Good, Teddy maked it all better." She said with a nod, her curls dancing about. Bella reached for a still stunned Edward's hand and gave him a squeeze and a smile.

"Yes, Edward _made_ it better," she said watching with mild amusement as the tips of Edward's ears turned pink.

"Well, that's good to hear!" said Kate with dancing eyes and a highly amused smile. Bella blushed slightly at the response.

"So how was she?" Bella asked hoping for a change in subject. Kate and Garrett filled her in on the happenings of the evening as Edward continued to hold an increasingly sleepy Katie. Bella looked up to see Katie burrowing deeper into his arms, her head nestled firmly in the crook of his neck as Edward absentmindedly rubbed circles on her back.

"We should probably get going, I think it's past their bedtime," she said pointing at the pair as first Edward then Katie released a sleepy yawn. Edward smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement.

"Ok," said Kate as she and Garrett led them to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Bella rolled her eyes at the firm statement. She could only imagine what that conversation would entail. Goodnights were exchanged and the trio headed back to Bella's house.

Bella unlocked the front door as Edward followed with a now sleeping Katie in his arms. She silently led him upstairs to Katie's room. He placed the sleeping girl down on her bed and looked around.

Bella had finally gotten around to painting the room and it was just as she had told Katie, a fairy's glen. A mural had been painted on the walls depicting a serene woods with wild flowers and a babbling brook. The ceiling was painted with fluffy white clouds and sparkling Fairies dangled gracefully, fluttering in the breeze of the ceiling fan. Edward watched as Bella slipped off first Katie's shoes and jeans, then pulled an old worn quilt up to her chin, tucking her in firmly. She leaned down to brush a kiss across Katie's forehead before standing and looking at Edward on the other side of the bed. They smiled at one another before quietly exiting the room.

"Thank you for bringing us home, I really appreciate it." She said shyly once they had reached the foyer. A small blush crept its way across her cheeks.

_Enchanting_, was his only thought. He loved that she blushed and bumbled. He found her nerves and shyness to be absolutely adorable. Most of the women he encountered were forceful and blunt, only looking for the best way to get what they wanted. Bella's endearing humility was a delightful change of pace. And the blushes she often wore? The gentle pinkening that livened her milky skin? It was like a siren's call. Every time. And this time he just couldn't resist.

Edward's eyes focused on her pink cheeks as his hand slowly rose in the air. He gently trailed the back of his fingers down her face, from temple to chin, feeling the burning warmth of her blush that was amplified by their connection. He smiled as she unconsciously closed her eyes and lightly pressed her face into his hand.

"You'll talk to Alice about Friday?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

She opened her eyes meeting his burning emerald gaze and nodded. His crooked smile made an appearance once again. However, this one was a little different. It was softer somehow, gentle and unassuming. Like the first snowfall of the year, innocent and full of promise.

"Good." He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, lingering for a moment. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he whispered. She nodded again, unable to form a coherent thought. "Sweet dreams Bella." With a final parting look, he slipped through the door and into the night.

Three sharp knocks sounded on Bella's office door the next day.

"Come in," she called without lifting her eyes from the computer monitor.

"Hey Bella!" chirped a musical voice.

Bella's eyes shot to the door. "Alice!" she exclaimed, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Alice smiled sheepishly as she stepped through the door. "We said something about having lunch this week and I was in the neighborhood. Sorry I should have called. I just wanted to see if you were free?"

"Oh!" was Bella's clever response. She was more than a little surprised to see her sprightly neighbor standing in her office. She glanced at her calendar then smiled brightly at Alice. "I'm free for the next hour! Let me just close up here and we can go."

"Great," said Alice as she waited for Bella to collect her things. "There's a great little bistro just up the block. I thought maybe we could go there."

Bella pulled the door shut behind her as they left the office. "Sounds good, I usually just bring leftovers and any thing sounds better than day old spaghetti."

They were seated in a booth overlooking busy downtown Chicago. Coincidently enough, they were in the same booth that Edward and Alice had dined in nearly a month before when Edward was valiantly trying to come to terms with letting one brown eyed beauty slip through his fingers.

"So," said Alice after they'd placed their orders. "How's your week been? Not too exciting I hope."

Bella flicked out a napkin and draped it across her lap. "Ha," she laughed sardonically then rolled her eyes at herself. "It's been good."

Alice paused, the glass she'd been raising to her lips hanging in the air. "Really?" she asked somewhat skeptically. "Then what was that laugh for?"

"I had to make a rather unfortunate trip to the emergency room yesterday."

Alice's eyes bugged, quite a feat for someone with naturally large doe eyes to begin with. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she said fingering the bandage hidden by her sleeve. "Just a little cut."

"_A little cut_?" Alice scoffed. "You get a Care Bear Band-Aid for _a_ _little cut_. You don't go to the _ER_."

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's dramatics. "Fine it was a bit more than a little cut. Just a few stitches, no biggie."

Alice shook her head at her friend's blasé attitude. "No biggie," she muttered. "At least tell me you had a competent doctor."

The waitress approached with their shared order of hummus. "Oh, I don't know," said Bella nonchalantly as they situated the appetizer. "He seemed pretty good. What was his name?" she asked herself, tapping a finger on her chin. "Oh yes, Dr. Masen."

Alice gasped. "Edward was your doctor?"

Bella laughed, nodding as she tore into the pita. "I know I was surprised too. I'm laying on the cot trying to ignore the fact that there's blood running down my arm," she shivered at the memory, "when the curtain is pushed open by none other than Edward Masen. Talk about embarrassed, I about pissed myself! Not exactly the way I'd envisioned meeting him again," she said, scooping up some hummus.

"So you envisioned meeting him again?" Alice asked with a meddling smirk.

Bella paused, the blob of hummus balancing precariously on the bread ready to make a dive for her pristine slacks. "Um," she said as her hand waivered slightly upsetting the hummus. She watched as it landed in her lap with an unsettling _plop,_ missing the napkin completely. "Shit." Alice handed her a small stack of napkins and pushed a glass of water her direction.

"I'm waiting," she said impatiently as Bella dabbed at her pants.

"You're rather pushy, ya know that?" She really didn't want to have this conversation again. Kate had been relentless this morning with her questioning over Edward. It wasn't twenty questions; it was more like a hundred questions at knife point. Not exactly an experience she wanted to relive anytime soon.

"So I've been told," Alice said, taking sip of her soda. "And I'm _still waiting_."

Bella huffed out a sigh as she dropped the soiled napkins on the table, her tolerance waning. "I think you're being a bit dramatic Alice, I haven't _envisioned_ meeting him. I just didn't think I'd be showcasing my amazing feats of klutziness the next time I saw him."

"Hmm," she hummed as the waitress brought their meals. "So how did you think you'd be meeting him?"

"Jesus Alice, I don't know!" she suddenly exploded. "What are you a Guantanamo prison guard? Are you going to shove bamboo shoots under my nails next?"

Alice scoffed and shook her head. "Geez Bella relax. And people say _I'm _dramatic," she muttered to herself. "I was just curious, no need to get your panties in a twist."

"My panties are just fine, thank you very much." They sat in a tense silence. She hadn't known Alice very long, but she already felt comfortable with her, apparently comfortable enough to use as a whipping boy for her suddenly tumultuous emotions. Bella sighed and rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry Alice, I shouldn't have said that."

Alice shook her head remorsefully, "No, you're right, I was pushing you."

"No you weren't," Bella argued. "I just didn't get very much sleep last night. Haven't all week really," she murmured.

_Katie kneeled over Bella's sleeping form. She stared at Bella's face, looking for a twitch, a flinch, any sort of movement, but her features remained frozen. She leaned a little closer, her face directly over Bella's, but still she didn't move._

"_Bewie," she whispered. Bella didn't respond. "Bewie?" she asked just as quietly but with a little more intensity. Bella remained still. "Bewie?" she called as she shook Bella's shoulders, a hint of terror coloring her voice._

_Bella's eyes snapped open. She gasped in fright at the sudden jolt to consciousness. She met Katie's terror filled eyes and immediately wrapped the girl in her arms, pulling her close to her body. _

"_What's wrong baby?" she whispered. A muffled sob escaped Katie's lips, her tiny shoulders shaking with the force. "Oh Baby, its ok," Bella whispered as she gently rocked the little girl from side to side. They continued in this manner for what seemed an immeasurable time, until Katie sniffed and rubbed the back of her hand across her running nose._

_Bella readjusted Katie in her lap. "Did you have another bad dream?" she quietly asked as the last of the tears were wiped from Katie's cheeks. _

_Katie nodded._

"_Do you want to tell me about it?" _

_Again Katie nodded, but didn't say anything more._

_Bella brushed a few wisps of hair from Katie's face. "Was it about mommy?" she asked before placing a comforting kiss on her forehead._

_Katie shook her head. "It was 'bout you," she whispered before she tucked her head firmly under Bella's chin. _

_Bella's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest. Katie had been having nightmares for weeks, but they had never been about her. Her arms tightened around Katie. "Me?" _

_Katie nodded again. "What happened?" Bella asked after a minute of silence._

_A tiny sob escaped Katie's lips. "Yous went out and left me all by myself. Yous never came back and nobody was wif me." She sniffed. "I was scared and you never came back." Her sobs returned in full force._

"_Baby, it was just a dream. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."_

"_But...but you had an axkident, like mommy and I had to go wif Kate and she said you had a boo boo and I was scared you wouldn't come get me."_

Bella blinked, focusing her attention on Alice, attempting to shake off the previous nights events. "Katie's been having some nightmares recently, it's nothing really," she lied rather unconvincingly. Alice watched her skeptically. "Really," Bella insisted. "It's just a phase or something; she'll get over it soon." Bella quietly toyed with the napkin in her lap for a moment. "I'm sorry about my outburst. Lack of sleep seems to have made me a bit temperamental. It's a horrible excuse, but…" she shrugged. Alice gave her an apologetic look. "I actually did want to talk to you about Edward," she said changing the subject.

Alice regarded her for another moment. "Oh?" she finally said, letting the topic drop.

"Yea," she said blushing. "Um, Edward asked me out," she said quickly. She looked down at her salad, too afraid to see Alice's response. "But, well, he's your cousin and you're my neighbor and friend?" she said, her voice rising a bit at the end. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, if you don't want me to go out with him, I won't it's really not a big deal." She lied.

"Not a big deal!" Alice squealed. "Bella this is a very big deal! I've been trying to get Edward to go on a date for months now but that big ass is so stubborn! This is fantastic! When are you going? You told him yes right? If not, you'd better! Where's he taking you? Oh my God! What are you wearing?"

Bella watched as the petite woman bounced and clapped in her enthusiasm. A nervous giggle bubbled out of Bella's lips. "I guess you're ok with it then?"

"Of course I'm ok with it! Oh my gosh! This is so great! What are you doing with Katie? You know what? Don't even worry about it. I'll watch her. It'll be so much fun!" she squealed again. "We can watch movies and paint our nails, and Ooo! I can bring some samples form the store and we can play dress up! When are you going? Tomorrow? Saturday?"

"Holy crow Alice, settle down! Geez, did they lace your pasta with X?" she said with faux exasperation, but the tendrils of excitement were wrapping around her too.

Alice chucked a balled up straw wrapper at her. "_No Bella,_" she said defensively. "I'm just excited for my cousin and new friend that's all," she said with a shrug of her tiny shoulders.

"Well I'm excited too," she admitted shyly. "We're going to a jazz bar tomorrow night, and you're really ok with watching Katie? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Pshaw, Bella," she said waiving her hand flippantly and rolling her eyes. "It isn't an inconvenience if I offered. And I'm positive. Katie and I will have so much fun! I know these things." She said tapping a manicured finger to her temple.

Edward walked into the ER on Friday morning more energized than he'd ever been. It could have had something to do with the unseasonably warm weather. It could have had something to do with the surprisingly quick service at the coffee shop. But it most likely had to do with the residual high he was still riding from his phone call with Bella last night.

Like she promised, she'd called to confirm their date. _Date_. Just the thought caused a ridiculous grin to spread across his face. What started out as a quick call turned into two hours of chatter about absolutely nothing. Well not nothing, it was chatter about everything; everything and nothing and it was great. Probably the best two hours of his life so far, he didn't even care that it had been over the phone. If he had anything to say about it, that night would be quickly trumped. He wasn't sure by what, but as long as Bella was involved he didn't really care.

"Good morning Nancy," he called brightly as he approached the Nurse's station, adjusting the collar on his white coat. "How are you this beautiful morning?" Nancy eyed him suspiciously as he grabbed a chart from the counter.

"Good morning, I'm well… How are you this morning Dr. Masen?"

He looked up at her and grinned. "I'm wonderful! What's not to like about today? The sun is shinning, the birds are chirping, the," he looked down at his chart, "two year old here only has a penny up her nose and not a quarter. These are things to celebrate!"

She continued to eye him suspiciously. "Are you feeling alright Dr. Masen? You seem…unusually chipper this morning."

His smile stayed firmly in place as he began to walk backward towards the toddler with a costly nose. He held his arms out to the side as though embracing the whole room. "I'm feeling fantastic Nance!" Her eyes widened and mouth opened a moment before he backed into a nurse carrying an armful of gauze rolls. His hand smacked her in the forehead before the rest of his body collided with her. The rolls of gauze leapt into the air then scattered across the floor. Edward turned to see the stunned nurse staring forlornly at the floor. Loud, full belly laughs ricocheted throughout the hall as Nancy doubled over holding her stomach. Edward began apologizing profusely as he helped clean up the mess.

Nancy finally righted herself, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "Still having a good morning there kid?" she asked through her laughs.

Edward looked up at her with a grin. "Got you to laugh didn't I?" he asked with a wink. He stood up and handed the last few rolls to the flustered nurse. "Sorry about that," he said with a dazzling smile. The nurse looked at him dumbly before nodding absentmindedly and walking away. Nancy shook her head as she watched the young doctor slip behind a curtain and the dazed nurse walk down the hall. It was going to be an interesting day that was for sure.

A few hours later Edward found himself seated at small, sticky table in the noisy cafeteria. His attention shifted between his slightly wilted chicken salad and his cell phone that sat silently on the table next to him. He was staring at the phone, willing it to chirp when the chair across from him was pulled out with a screech. Edward looked up to see his favorite middle aged nurse take a seat.

"Nancy," he said with a bow of his head.

"Dr. Masen," she replied with equal formality. He cracked a grin in her direction before his eyes shot to his phone again. "Expecting a call?"

"Hmm?" he asked looking up at her again. He shook his head and sat up a little straighter in his chair. "Oh, no."

She unwrapped her turkey club as she continued to watch him but he didn't say anything more. They ate in silence until Nancy finally spoke up. "So…that girl the other night was quite pretty."

Edward froze, the fork hanging out of his mouth, a limp piece of lettuce peaking out from between his lips. "Huh?" he mumbled.

Nancy stared him in the eye as she chewed. She swallowed and took a sip of her soda. "The girl the other night, the one you took home?"

Edward's eyes widened. "I didn't take her home!" he said quickly. "Well yes, I took her home, but I didn't _take her home_." Nancy cocked an eyebrow.

Now, Edward was rarely in trouble as a boy. In fact he'd been accused, more than once and usually by Alice, of being a kiss ass. He'd never spent anytime in the Principal's office, but he assumed that if he had it would have felt just like this. Nancy had a way of prodding without saying a word. It's what made her such a good head nurse. He would guess it made her children cower in fear, hell, it made him cower in fear.

"I swear Nancy, I didn't do anything wrong! She wasn't a patient," he added quickly. "Ok, yes she was but not when we left. She was discharged and I was off the clock. And she's a friend of mine. She lives next door to my cousin Alice and we know each other, and she was going to take the _'EL'_! It was almost 10 o'clock at night and she was going to take the 'EL' to pick up her 3 year old little girl and then they were taking it back home. I couldn't let her do that! Something could have happened to them. It wasn't safe. So yes, I took her home, but Nancy I swear I didn't _take her home_!" His eyes were still wide when he finished his speech.

Nancy continued to stare at him as she took another bite. His phone chimed and vibrated on the table. Edward's eyes widened further as he looked at it. He eyed Nancy wearily as he flipped it open. Nancy watched his features relax and a smile form on his face. He chuckled under his breath before his fingers began to fly across the keys. He flipped the phone closed, sat it on the table and picked at his salad again. Nancy shifted her plate, the fork clattering to the table. Edward's head shot up and he looked at her as though he forgot she was there. His ears turned pink as he tried to school his features from whatever it was he was feeling at the moment.

Nancy took a sip of her soda.

"Okay, so that was her. But it's not a big deal. She's just on her lunch break and wanted to say 'Hi'. Honest Nancy, I didn't do anything wrong!" Sweat began to form on his brow. She'd never seen his eyes quite so large before. She began to wonder if they would stay that way permanently.

Nancy picked up a napkin and wiped a few crumbs from her lips. She let him squirm for a few more moments before a cheeky grin spread across her face. "Relax kid. I wasn't implying anything. I just said she was pretty."

Edward visibly deflated. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

"Feeling a little guilty?"

He peeked at her through his fingers before sitting up straight again. "No," he said slowly. He looked around the room, as though expecting someone to ambush him at any minute. "It's just…I realize that I may not have appeared to be the most professional the other night. Bella does that to me." His ears turned from pink to scarlet at the admission.

"Bella, huh?"

"Yea," he said with a smile.

"Is she the reason you were so happy this morning?" she asked suggestively.

The pink from his ears spread to his cheeks. "No!" he exclaimed. He looked around the room again before leaning across the table. "I told you I didn't _take her home_!" he whispered adamantly.

"Oh, I know," she laughed. "I just like to see you all riled up. It doesn't happen very often."

Edward groaned and dropped his head into his hands again. Nancy stood and gathered her trash. She placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, he looked up hesitantly. "She makes you happy Edward," she said quietly. "You deserve it."

He smiled and patted her hand that was still resting on his shoulder. "Thank you Nancy."

"And who knows," she said with a waggle of her eyebrows. "Maybe next time you'll be happy for another reason." She walked away, laughing at the sound of his head thumping against the tabletop.

Bella dug through her jewelry box looking her missing earring. She quickly glanced at the clock sitting on her dresser before continuing the search. It was almost seven. Alice would be here any minute, and then Edward would be here, and then she'd be on a date; the first date she'd been on in over a year. God that sounded so pathetic. Had it really been a year? Her hands stilled as she counted back in her head. It had been that horrible double date Angela forced her to go on last fall. A laugh slipped through her lips as she remembered the awkward conversation Ben and Angela had valiantly tried to start with…what was his name? Kyle? Keith? She couldn't remember. What she could remember was his horrible breath and obsession with Star Trek. The only thing that evening proved was that Ben was in the minority when it came to dateable IT guys in Seattle. _Angela would be so excited to hear about Edward, _she thought sadly.

As she dug a little further into the tangle of long forgotten jewelry her fingers brushed across a familiar shape. Her breath caught as she pulled out a worn charm bracelet. Images of a gawky 14 year old Angela bombarded her memories.

"_I got you something!" said Angela as she flounced through the door. She leapt across the room flopping on the bed next to Bella bouncing her in the process._

"_Ange! You made my Discman skip! I swear if you scratched my CD I will kick your ass! I just got it!"_

_Angela rolled her eyes and pulled the headphones from her friend's ears. "Whatever, its fine."_

_Bella huffed, taking her headphones back. "What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded."_

_Angela fell onto her back with a groan. "Oh I am. Dad's got me on lock down for the next two weeks, but mom loves me."_

"_You're not supposed to be here are you."_

"_Not technically," said Angela as she grabbed a strand of Bella's hair and examined the ends. "You have split ends."_

_Bella elbowed her. "Leave my split ends alone, I like them."_

_Angela hopped up from the bed and picked up a bag she'd dropped at the door. "I'm supposed to be at the library studying for the English test on Friday, but, obviously, I came here instead. I have something for you."_

"_Why'd you get me something?" Bella asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously. "My birthday was two months ago."_

"_I know when your birthday is Bella, jeeze. Man you're grumpy today. I'm your best friend. Do I need an excuse to get you something?"_

_Bella sat up and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be grumpy, Charlie's being a dick. He won't let me go to Jake's this weekend," she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest petulantly._

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know. Cause he's a dick?" she stated, as though it explained everything._

"_No Bella, my dad's a dick. Charlie's just…Charlie. And you better not let him hear you calling him a dick or you won't be going over to Jake's anytime soon."_

"_This from the girl who can swear a sailor up a tree."_

"_Exactly," said Angela as she thrust the package into Bella's hands. "And look where it got me. Two weeks of solitary confinement and a month's worth of helping out in the nursery. Do you know how much poop babies can make during one of my dad's sermons? I always thought the only shit being spewed in that building came from the pulpit." Bella laughed, it was true, 95% of what Pastor Weber said was absolute shit._

"_Come on Bella," cried Angela tapping the package in Bella's hands. "Open it!" Bella rolled her eyes and attempted to hide the smile that was threatening to form on her lips at her friend's antics as she peeked inside the brown paper bag._

"_Ange…" she breathed reaching in and grasping two charm bracelets._

"_I saw them in the window at The Mercantile on my way to the Library. I've been saving my babysitting money for something special and these were just perfect!" she exclaimed as she bounced in place. She reached over and plucked them from Bella's hands. "One for you and one for me! Look," she held up the bracelets, two charms glinted on each. "There's a 'B' and an 'A'!" She grabbed Bella's wrist and fastened the bracelet around it. "I didn't have enough money for any other charms, but I figured that we could get charms for each other! That's the point after all right? So…what do you think?"_

_Bella looked down at the silver chain that now adorned her wrist. A smile broke across her face and she launched herself at Angela, wrapping her arms tightly around the girl. "Ange! I love it! I'm never taking it off!"_

"_Definitely!" _

"_Bella!" called Charlie from downstairs. "I know Angela's not here because she's grounded…but if she was up there, she might want to know that her dad just called looking for her!"_

"_Shit!" Angela jumped from the bed and ran towards the door. She paused and looked back at Bella. "See Charlie's not such a dick. Go easy on him. Bye!" She was running down the stairs before Bella could respond._

"_Bye Charlie!" she heard Angela call as the screen door slammed shut behind her._

She rubbed her fingers over the charms, talismans of a childhood long past. The charms tinkled gently as she held the bracelet. It had been a long time since she'd last worn it. She and Angela had worn them everyday of high school and hadn't retired them until part way through college; even then they still purchased charms for one another. Tears gathered in Bella's eyes. Her fist tightened around the bracelet. "No", she whispered to herself. "Not tonight." She blinked away the tears and reverently laid the bracelet back in the box. She gave up the search for the earring, wearing another pair seemed easier at this point.

She was fastening the last earring when the door bell chimed.

"I get it!" cried Katie before she thundered down the stairs.

Bella shot out of the room, hot on her heels. "Katherine Isabella, freeze!" Katie stopped mid stride and looked back at Bella with an innocent expression. Bella walked up behind her, wagging her finger. "You know you're not allowed to answer the door without me."

Katie pouted. "It's Alice!"

"You don't know that!" Bella reached for Katie's hand as the little girl's frown became more pronounced. Together they pulled the door open to reveal a beaming Alice.

"Alice!" squeeled Katie.

"Heya Kiddo. Are you ready to hang out with me to night?"

"Yes!" she cheered bouncing in place. "What are we gonna do? What's in the bag? Is it for me?"

Alice chuckled as she adjusted the straps of a large shoulder bag. "You're just gonna have to wait and see!"

Katie grabbed Alice's hand and began to drag her towards the stairs, all the while chattering about the things they could do.

"Katie?" called Bella before the pair had reached the first step. "Before you take Alice upstairs, you need to finish picking up your toys in the living room." Katie frowned and opened her mouth to protest. "No," said Bella shaking her head. "I asked you to pick them up earlier. It needs to be done before I leave if you want to stay up late tonight."

"Fine," she huffed as she scampered out of the foyer.

"Sorry about that," she said as an embarrassed blush crept across her cheeks. "She's very excited about tonight, incase you couldn't tell."

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Alice with an absentminded wave of her hand. "So am I! Jasper had to hold me down to keep me from coming over an hour ago. He said you probably wouldn't appreciate me dressing you and that I should 'Save all of my obsessive controlling tendencies for Katie'." She rolled her eyes. "I'm quoting him on that. I'm not obsessive or controlling. I just wanted to be helpful." She paused for a moment, her trained eyes taking in Bella's appearance. "You clearly didn't need any help. That dress is gorgeous!"

Bella nervously smoothed the skirt of her midnight blue wrap dress. "It's not too much? I was going for dressy but not too over the top or slutty. Nothing's hanging out right?" She twirled as she continued. "I've always liked this dress. It makes me feel less like a thirteen year old boy and like I've actually got boobs. Oh!" she exclaimed clamping her lips shut. "Sorry, I'm nervous. I babble when I'm nervous. You don't want to hear about my boobs. God!" she groaned and dropped her head in her hands. " I have no filter. This is going to be a disaster. He's going to think I'm a complete tool before we even reach the club. Jesus, I am so out of my league here."

Her tirade was interrupted by Alice's tinkling laughter. "Good grief Bella just shut up for a second. You're going to be fine. That dress is gorgeous, the color is perfect on you and you're right, it makes your boobs look great! Edward's not going to be able to take his eyes off you." She took a step forward and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. "You just need to relax. You'll be fine, your not a 'tool'. You're an amazing woman,and Edward can see that. He wouldn't have asked you out otherwise."

Bella dropped her head onto Alice's shoulder. "Sorry about my minor break down. I'm sure this isn't what you were expecting. Its been awhile since I've been on a date, I guess I'm just a little out of practice."

"You really need to stop apologizing for everything." She squeezed Bella's shoulder. "It's what friends are for."

They stood in silence for a moment before Bella pulled away. "Ok, so Katie's already had dinner but she can have a snack before bed. Keep the caffeine and sugar to a minimum, it keeps her up all night and she's already wound up enough." She lead Alice towards the kitchen as she filled her in on the rest of the details.

"I think that's about it. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"We shouldn't be too late to night, probably before midnight."

"You had better not be here before midnight!" She gave Bella an evil grin. "I already told Jazz not to expect me back tonight!"

"Alice!" cried Bella. "It's a first date! What do you take me for?"

"I take you for a woman going out with an extremely sexy man!"

Bella stared at Alice with a horrified expression. "That's your cousin!"

"So? I'm not blind. I know he's hot, and he's probably good in bed too."

"Alice!" Bella interrupted. "I'm just going to pretend that you never said that. We'll be back before midnight." Alice opened her mouth to say something, probably something snarky and slightly dirty, but Bella persisted. "Katie can stay up till ten." She paused her brow's furrowing in concern. "She's been having some nightmares lately and only seems to calm down after I've crawled into bed with her. I'm not sure how she'll be tonight." She paused, looking at Alice, not sure how much to say. "Just call me if it's too much and I'll come home. Its sometimes pretty scary for me too, so don't be afraid to interrupt."

Alice regarded her friend for a moment before nodding. "Don't worry everything will be fine tonight," she said quietly.

Bella nodded. "It will."

The door bell rang just then and Bella gave Alice a slightly tremulous smile.

"Show time!" Laughed Alice as she grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her towards the door.


End file.
